RockmanEXE Gemna vs Dark Bug
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: Netto is kidnapped by a group of thugs who work for an evil organization called Dark Beetle on the night of the last day of school. Sapphire, a normal 18-year-old goes on vacation with her navi FlowerGirl, her friend Shuuko and her navi Aquaman.EXE. When the two cross paths it is a unforgettable adventure. Rated for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

My first fanfic.

Disclaimer: The original Characters of are owned by Capcom.

Note: Some of these OCs are from Wikipedia, _deviantART_, and Quizilla. Sorry for using your characters without permission.

Wikipedia

MayAries2009 (I believe her account is no longer available)

Shizuka Sakura (ENG: Sincere Sakura)

Navi: Gogastu (ENG: May)

DevianART

Denisse-chan

Web

Navi: Kazen

Quizilla

FaiD2

Erin

Navi: Princess

(A/N: These two will not appear until very late in the fic.)

* * *

Netto stretches his arms as the final day of school in Akihara Elementery School ends.

The year is 200X, a time where everything is connected to the Internet and AI Programs called Net Navigators (Net Navis) live.

A boy named Netto Hikari is the only son of Yuuichiro and Haruka Hikari. He had spiky brown hair that was bound back by a blue bandana of his family's symbol, a red circle cut diagonally in half by a black line with black equilateral triangles and brown eyes. He wore an orange vest that was over a white shirt with black patches, black shorts with yellow highlights, black socks and orange and black shoes. Known as the hero of Densan City, he is also the operator of Rockman, a blue netnavi. His jumpsuit was blue with cyan highlights on the side. His helmet was blue with two thin strips of a light shade on each side, and yellow rectangles, dark blue hair can be seen sticking out symmetrically. He had two yellow shoulder pads, and a blue backpack on his back. His gloves and boots were blue with some parts of it a darker shade.

"Hey, Netto-kun," Rockman said cheerfully, "since it's summer time what do you want do?" "I don't know," Netto said, "but the possibilities are endless."

Unaware that a boy wearing an orange cap back words that obsured his eyes from view, with brown hair sticking out, wearing a simple grey jacket, jeans and white tennis shoes was watching them from a far. He then took out a purplish black Link PET which shown a black and purple navi on the Link PET screen. The navi had a plain purple helmet with spikes on the design; his boots and gloves were black, with a white belt strapped to his waist. He also had black hair and purple eyes. "Ready?" the boy asked him. "Let's just get it over with it," the navi said, "you heard what the boss said, severely damaged the blue navi and tonight the boy gets kidnapped."

The orange cap boy then approaches Netto. "Excuse me, are you Hikari Netto?" he asked. Netto whirled around and faced the boy. "Yeah, that's me," Netto said. "C-can I battle you with my navi?" the brunette boy said (orange cap kid) timidly "Sure, why not," Netto scratching the back of his back. "Besides it's been a while since we battle," Netto added, "right Rockman?" "_Hai,_ Netto-kun," Rockman said. "Why don't we battle at Akihara's Park at the pink squirrel statue?" the orange cap boy suggested. "Sure," Netto said, "it's been a while since I netbattled a worthy opponent."

Akihara Park was unusually quiet; Masa-san the person who sells fish wasn't there. So the only occupants were Netto and the boy with the orange cap.

"Plug In! RockmanEXE! Transmission!"

"Plug In! Ruso! Transmission!"

(A/N: Ruso is a name I made up.)

Two red lights left the blue and purplish black Link PETs. "Hello, Rockman," Ruso said, "ready for battle?" "Yeah," Rockman said. "Battle Operation! Set!" Netto said. "In!" Rockman finished.

* * *

"Ow," Rockman said clutching his left arm, "that was a great battle." Rockman had just defeated Ruso and was logged back to the orange-capped boy's Link PET. "Rockman, are you okay?" Netto asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah, I took a lot of damage, but I think it can be repaired." Rockman said, "Just need to go for repairs and I will be good as new." "That's good," Netto said, "I thought it was much more serious." "It's okay, Netto-kun I've done much more." Rockman said assurlingly. Under the orange cap the boy smirked that his mission was accomplished.

After Netto dropped Rockman at the SciLabs for his father to repair the damages, Netto skated right down home, unaware that the Net Mafia Dark Beetle was planning his kidnapping.

The house was empty; Netto then found a note attached to the fridge. It was from his mother.

_Netto, if you're reading this, then I went with some friends. I won't be back 'til late night._

_-From Hugs and Kisses Mom._

'Nothing to do,' Netto said as he leaned back onto one of the kitchen walls. Unaware that masked men were peeking from the living room window. They were all wearing black clothes and black ski masks. The door was then kicked open. This surprised the brunette, he try to defend himself, but he was no match for three adult males. The last thing Netto remembered was being picked up by a masked man and heading out the door.

Darkness that was all Netto saw before he opens his brown eyes and found himself inside a dark place. The place was dark with the exception of two crates. He got up and then lost balance, groaning in pain. "Shoot," said a male voice said above him. Netto froze and listen. "Looks like we hit rough waves." said another male voice. Netto froze again he was on a ship, in the middle of sea with no way out. Feeling hopeless and lost, he sat against the wall and cried.

* * *

**A/N: Sad isn't it, but don't worry Netto will be rescued later on in the fic. The next chapter focuses on Sapphire Raven, my OC and one of the main characters of the story. **

**P.S. Yes, she does have a navi, named FlowerGirl.**


	2. Chapter 2 The trip away from home

In a small quiet home of Green Town, a part of Cyber City, an eighteen-year-old girl with long blue hair tied into a ponytail (shaped like a paint brush) by a white band and raven eyes. Her room had light azure painted walls, wooden floors, a green circle rug that matches her favorite navi's embelm, a computer, a bed with light blue sheets and white pillows, a wooden bookshelf and a blue computer with an emblem of a white daisy on a dark green background, all held by a yellow ring. Next to the blue computer was a green Link PET with white highlights and some pink flower stickers. Inside the PET screen was a green female navi. Her helmet was divided into three different colors, the top was a regular green, the middle was a thin stripe was lime green and bottom was a dark green. Her ear emblems had five white petals sticking out, a dark green shirt that reaches five inches above the knee, and dark green gloves and boots with yellow rings and white highlights.

Sapphire Raven, the girl's name, sports her magenta jacket with raven shorts that reach five inches above the knee, red violet shoes with white highlights and black soles. (Her shoes have the same design as Netto's.) "Sapphire-chan," the green navi chirped, "it's from Azur-kun." "My uncle?" Sapphire asked. "I'll play the video message he recently sent you, Sapphire-chan," the blonde hair navi asked. "Thanks FlowerGirl." Sapphire thanked. FlowerGirl smiled and played the video. The video plays with a fat guy with dark raven hair and grey eyes wearing a dark blue business suit and black tie.

_Sapphire, I was hoping this day would come, the day you would see the whole world for it's good and bad things. Now I will be keeping a track on your money and credit card usage, so don't over use it._

_*sigh* I've always remembered the day me and your father set out to see the world and that's how your father met your mother. I'm sorry, to bring up about your parents._

_Anyway I hope you packed clothes, don't pack too much, because you don't want to carry a giant suitcase all around do you? My colleague's son, Rollen Voorjarr (Vo-r-jar) will be waiting for you outside the hotel I have reserved for you. I hope you two will get along well._

_Your uncle, Chaux Azure (Chaux is french for Lime)_

"*sigh* Oh uncle, Azure," Sapphire said. "We better get some sleep, Sapphire-chan." FlowerGirl said, "we have a big day tommorow." Sapphire yawned and went to the bathroom to change into her lime green pajamas and flopped onto the bed. FlowerGirl giggled a little and logged herself onto the blue computer to check for viruses. Inside her computer was her room. It was green, with a green futon, a fake plant and a small custom Mettool with a red bandana named Robert. "Oh hi, Flora-chan," Robert said. "Evening Robert-kun," FlowerGirl replied. Robert was a custom virus that can be helpful in battle. He had been created a year after Sapphire and FlowerGirl first met. He is the only one that calls FlowerGirl, Flora-chan. "Oh, Robert I have a lot to tell you." FlowerGirl said.

"Oh wow, you're going a trip around the world?!" Robert said. "Yep," FlowerGirl said, "you can come too." Robert jumped in happiness; he always wanted to see the outside world.

Bring! Bring! "Sapphire-chan! Email from Shuuko-chan!" FlowerGirl exclaimed. "Shuuko?" Sapphire said. A window popped up to reveal a girl with dark purple hair tied into two pigtails by red burettes, and black eyes, on the bottom right corner of the screen was a blue navi with water spouting out of his head. "Hey Sapphire-chan!" Shuuko greeted. "Sapphire-chan -pyu. It's been a while!" Aquaman (Shuuko's Netnavi) said.

Shuuko wore an azure long sleeved sweater with dark azure and yellow stripe collar and cuffs, there was a yellow stripe shaped like a V and a necklace of Aquaman's symbol around her neck, jeans (also with dark azure and yellow stripe collars), and dark red and yellow tennis shoes. (A/N: This is the same outfit she wore in MMBN 6 Cybeast Falzer/Greigar)

Her navi, was a small navi. His helmet was seethrough with two white things on top of each helmet and water squirting out. His arms were azure with yellow rings, cream white dress with red cuffs, and his legs were azure with white rings around the ankles. His emblem were two curved stripes that was the border line shape of a calm wave, the top white and the bottom was cyan, in a green background, all bound by a light red ring. "I can't wait for tommorow! - pyu." Aquaman chirped happily, "just thinking about it makes me so excited." "Well we better get some sleep," Sapphire said, "by the way Shuuko, don't forget your paper work, you know that teacher application." "Don't worry," Shuuko said, "I'll bring it." "Goodnight Shuuko," Sapphire said. "Night Sapphire-chan, see you in the morning." Shuuko replied; she then smiled before the transmission was cut.

Later that night, Sapphire took a nice nap. All was well until a meteorite high in the earth's autosphere started to burn, before it burned completely, four small orbs shot out of the burned meteorite and scattered to the earth. The red one went to Yumland, the blue one to Sharo, the yellow one to Ameroupe and the last one to Japan. As the green orb fell to the sky of Green Town the people looked to the sky to see, thinking it was a rare shooting star they began to make their wishes. Among them were a purple haired girl and an albino haired boy. The green meteor then crash-landed at Green Town's park, which startled Sapphire and FlowerGirl awake.

Sapphire was the first to wake up and she turned out the light. Her Link PET's screen lit up and FlowerGirl was on the screen. "Sapphire-chan!" FlowerGirl cried, "did you hear that loud crash?" "Yeah!" Sapphire said. She then heard police cars racing to the scene. "We better check it out!" Sapphire said.

Dressed into her magenta jacket, raven shorts and her hair tied into a low ponytail, Sapphire heads outside, with FlowerGirl and Robert inside the Link PET, which was inside her worn purple bag.

Green Town Park has seen better, the only difference was a giant crater in which the playground used to be. Inside the crater was a green meteorite. Police were already at the scene.

Enzan rubbed his temples of his forehead. First Netto's kidnapping, then this. "Enzan-sama," said Blues. He picked up his red Link PET.

Blues was a tall red navi. His helmet was red with a spike sticking out, a black visor covering his eyes, and white hair sticking out. Red armor covered his neck and upper chest. While his sides were purple the rest was black. His gloves are red and fingerless with his emblem on the hand and his boots were red with white tips on the toe area.

"Enzan-sama," Blues continued, "we should take a sample of the meteorite and take it to the lab for scanning." He then asked a few of scientists to take a small sample from the green meteorite. At first they didn't because the metorite was glowing green suggesting that there was radioactivity, but after a throughly scan gave no indication of radioactivity so it was safe to extract it. The scientists manage to take a small chunk of it and put it a container. "Extraction complete sir," a scientist said. "Good," Enzan said, "let's take this back to SciLabs for analyzing." Most of the police and other official left, but some police cars stayed just in case someone messed with the meteorite.

A few minutes later, a woman that came out nowhere screamed and went to the cops. "Please help!" she said, "my husband was shot at my home and I catched up to murderer, but I last saw him was at Yuta Road." The Police then went away with the woman in one of the squad cars.

Two police cars were still at the sight, but the two officers that day suddenly fell asleep as something sharp hit their necks.

Sapphire wander through the park and she bumped into someone or some people. They were a girl and boy. The girl who looked to be about fifteen, had symmetrical short blue-purple hair, and heterochromatic eyes, the left was brown, but the left was eye. She wore a blue violet hoodie jacket, with the hoodie covering her head, an opal necklace with colors of purple, blue violet and blue, black shorts with rolled back cuffs, and boots with buckles on it. The boy next her looked to be about seventeen, but was a tad taller than Sapphire. He had wild spiky white hair, blue eyes, wore a black choker around his neck with an emblem on it, a black T-shirt, a blue open blazer, faded jeans and white shoes with blue soles. There was a blue electric guitar strapped to his back.

"Sorry!" cried Sapphire. "No harm done," the albino male said, "hey you here to see the meteorite?" Sapphire nodded yes. "Good, my name's Shard," the albino man greeted, "and this is Opal; she's good with computers." "Hey," Opal said casually with a calm gesture.

"Looks like the place has been occupied," Shard said taking in police cars blocking off the playground area. Opal then took a closer look, the officers were asleep and there was a dart on their neck or back. "Looks like they were put asleep on what ever was on that dart," she concluded.

Sapphire then approached the glowing green meteorite. Then Opal and Shard, FlowerGirl projected her hologram self on Sapphire's shoulder. A green orb then came out. To the three teenagers astonishment, the green orb then came in front of them. Sapphire then held out her arms and cupper her hands and the orb landed on them. "Hi there!" it chirped. Everyone jumped, a small orb talking. "Don't be alarm," it said, "I'm Nature, I handle the wood type." "What are you doing here on earth?" Opal said. "I came here along with my sister and brothers, to save the Gemna Diamond holders and stop Dark Bug's evil plan. Don't worry I'll explain everything in the morning." She then shot itself into Sapphire's Link PET. "Hey wait," Shard cried, "I guess we've got no choice, that orb thing Nature will tell us in the morning." "I guess we should head back home," Shard said. Shard and Opal waved goodbye to Sapphire. "Hey Sapphire-chan, shouldn't we have gave Shard-san and Opal-chan their names?" FlowerGirl suggested. "Nah," Sapphire said, "if they have PETs then they should have found their way to my house." She then turned back of the direction of her home, she then took her Link PET and looked at the screen, there was a green dot on the bottom right of the screen. "Sapphire-chan, should tell Shuuko-chan about this?" FlowerGirl said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sapphire said, "besides she's my friend; she needs to know."

Morning came sooner than Sapphire think, if it wasn't for FlowerGirl's shouting; she wouldn't have slept through the early morning hours. Sapphire grabbed her pink backpack, small wheelie suitcase (where her purple book bag was neatly folded) and her green Link PET, which was strapped to her left arm.

Shuuko came all ready, a yellow backpack and a blue suitcase at her side. "Hey Sapphire-chan," Shuuko said; she then noticed her tired and troubled look, "something wrong? Is it something you want to say?" Sapphire then explained about the meteorite, Opal and Shard encounter and obtain Nature, which contains a mysterious program. "So you're saying that you obtained a program, but you don't know what it does?" Shuuko said. "We better get going," Sapphire said, "as you already know, my uncle is a CEO and is working in another country, but he always send his love and gifts. Mostly gifts; he bought one of his private jets to Japan." "Oh, wow," Shuuko said, "so we're going to ride a private jet?" "Yep," Sapphire said, "there are several private jets. From Central Town, Japan to Miami City, Ameroupe, the private jet is green and yellow. From Miami City to Icicle Town, Sharo the private jet is yellow and blue and the list goes on." "Wow -pyu." Aquaman said taking this info, "so the private jet color's differ from what location you are on and going to?" Sapphire nodded, "we better get to Central Town, the private jet is waiting."

The pilot on duty of the green and yellow jet was drinking his coffee. He then saw Sapphire and Shuuko approach him. "Oh, you must be Sapphire? The CEO's niece?" He asked. "Well, I'm just about done of my coffee." "No worries," Sapphire said, "take your time."

After the pilot finished his coffee, Sapphire and Shuuko were off to Miami City.

In Neon City, Ameroupe, in a big builidng called Gemna Corp. a woman with yellow hair and green eyes was wearing a green turtle neck shirt, white coat open, black skirt with white trimmings and black shoes. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she finished the last of her paper work. "Gemna-chan?" a sweet soft voice called out. "I told you Hibiki to call me Jenna-chan when we are in the real world." Gemna said. "Sorry," Hibiki said. Gemna AKA Jenna looked at the girl.

She was no younger that eleven or twelve years old. She had long light azure hair that was tied into long pigtails with white circle bangs and blue eyes. She wore a grey sleeveless shirt with a purple eight note necklace with a light azure string around her neck, white fabric with light azure cuffs and purple lines, a skirt that matches her hair, black knee socks and light azure shoes which can easily be mistaken as slippers since they cover only her toes, soles and heels. There was also a grey headphone with a purple button on it covering her left ear.

"Sorry Jenna-chan, but I have good news and bad news," Hibiki said. "What's the good news?" Jenna asked curiously. "We found another Gemna Diamond Holder!" Hibiki exclaimed. "Bad News?" Jenna added. "He's been captured by Dark Beetle." Hibiki replied.

Jenna sighed this isn't the first time a Gemna Diamond Holder has been kidnapped. She then remembers how it all started. It was on her home planet, ten years to exact; she was fighting on an island with Dark Bug, a giant dark purple, oversized beetle with red weird symbols on it. They fought over the green diamond, which can transform anyone human into a navi. At the end of the battle, Gemna made the ultimate sacrifice; she shattered her diamond into fifty pieces and went with them and landed onto earth. She had to change her appearance to blend in with humanity of course, but during those ten years; she became the CEO of her own company that focuses on video games, jewelry imports and exports and of course the recruitment of the people that came in contact with one of her diamond shards. Hibiki was one of them. Jenna had the sense to detect them. In her eyes that shard was on Hibiki's hand, a small green diamond on her palm. Jenna then looked at the window, the sky was clear (with the few exceptional clouds), she couldn't defeat Dark Bug at her home planet because he was untouchable, but a program was discovered on that planet nicknamed Net Ranger or N.R. The N.R. Program was supposedly, a mysterious and powerful program. It apparently uses the strength of a navi and the aura of a human to conveal feelings of friendship. When the N.R. Program manifests itself onto a human; that human becomes a Net Ranger. It can take on the appearance of a navi. There were four different kinds of this program, nature, electricity, water and fire. Sadly the four Net Rangers on her planet sacrificed themselves to defeat Dark Bug and died. The four programs were never seen again.

"Jenna-chan?" Hibiki said seeing that Jenna was lost in thought. "Oh sorry," Jenna said a bit embarrassed that she forgot Hibiki was still in the room, "I dozed off, send in Angix and Mountainman to rescue the diamond holder." "Yes Jenna-chan," Hibiki replied; she then press the purple button on her headphone, "Ruby-chan, Frost-kun. We spotted another Gemna Diamond Holder, at the Miami City Docks." "Roger, Hibiki," said Ruby.

In a grey building, two children, one girl and one boy were inside waiting orders. The girl had long brown hair, and brown eyes tipped with ruby red making it amber. She wore a red hoodie jacket, a ruby necklace that was hidden by a red scarf around her neck, a blue shirt with black compression shorts underneath, and red shoes with black highlights. Her partner had spiky brown hair and brown grayish eyes. He sports a cyan hoodie jacket, a cyan scarf around his neck, azure jeans and blue sneakers. "Ready Frost?" asked Ruby. "Sure, whatever," Frost said.

Both of them took out a PET II Model, Ruby's was red with her emblem on it, a small flame with wings on a dark red background while Frost's was cyan with his emblem, a diamond shaped snowflake with arrows sticking out on top of three icicles on a grey background. "KOKORO! Navi Transform!" They both said in unison.

A few minutes later, Ruby now is in her navi form Angix, her jumpsuit is red and black, while Frost is now in his navi from, Mountainman.

Angix's (Ruby's) helmet was red with a fiery pattern, wings attached to the ear emblems that were tinted red and a pair of wings on the back. Her ruby necklace is around her neck and her neck is exposed. Her gloves are red with rings, red stockings that reach her upper legs and her boots are also red with rings and dark red soles. There is also a pair of white wings attached to her back.

Mountain's (Frost's) helmet was cyan with a mountain pattern with icicles can been seen sticking out of his ear emblems and his brown hair could be seen sticking out. His jumpsuit was cyan and black. He sports a hoodie that was in a similar design. His gloves and boots were cyan.

Angix stretched her arms and wings before replying Hibiki. "Ready Hibiki," Angix replied. "Alright, I'm sending you to Miami City's docks," Hibiki said. The garage opened and Angix and Mountainman ran very fast in streaks of red and cyan.

* * *

**A/N: Second Chapter complete! So there you go! And yes, I think I spoiled the entire plot, but who cares, it's my fic. **


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival at Miami City

Sapphire's eyes slowly opened. She looked at Shuuko, a light blue blanket covered up to her neck. Aquaman and FlowerGirl was still asleep in there repesctive PETs. Being as quiet as Sapphire could, she saw Miami City. It was beautiful with bright colorful lights. Hospitals, giant Company buildings, etc. All in all, it was a beautiful sight to uphold. She then heard the pilot's voice on the speakers. "Attention passengers, we are now landing in Miami City, airport." After the announcement, Shuuko blinked her eyes open and yawned. "Sapphire-chan, what time is it?" she asked. "It's 4:00 A.M," Sapphire replied. "we should be there in about thirty minutes." Then Sapphire and Shuuko's PET's open revealing FlowerGirl, Robert and Aquaman rubbing their eyes and stretching their limbs. "Morning Sapphire-chan," FlowerGirl said. "Morning," Sapphire replied.

Thirty minutes later, the private jet landed in Miami City Airport. The place was huge, thousands of people crowded in one place. The place was decorated with paintings and ads of upcoming movies and live events.

"Wow," Shuuko said examining the place, "I never seen something so big before." "Yeah -pyu," Aquaman replied chirpily, "the place is so huge." "Glad you like it," Sapphire said, "here's something interesting, before dawn and after dusk of the day the airport changes to the hues of blue, violet and purple. Magenta, Red, orange and orange yellow during dawn and dusk, and yellow, green, aqua green and azure during morning and noon." "Wow," Aquaman said, "so how does it change color?" "See those lights attached to those walls," Sapphire said. "There's a system in this airport that controls the colors of the walls. It can be done manually or automatic, but mostly automatic. Sure we make technology to make our live easier, but we can get lazy if technology does all the work for us." "True, true," Shuuko said, "but at least Navis have emotions and morals like we do and we can talk to them. Only problem they can't live in the real world." "Yeah -pyu," Aquaman said, "I've always wanted to see the real world with my own eyes and my real size."

As Sapphire exited Miami City Airport; she saw a taxi driver holding a sign Raven with dark blue text. "Oh, Shuuko, there's our driver," Sapphire said.

As they got to the hotel, they decided to get some rest.

That early afternoon, Sapphire and Shuuko decided to go to the beach first. "Can't wait," Robert said chirpily. Sapphire and Shuuko brought money and their beach attire just in case they want to go swimming.

They then took a taxi to the beach. "Oh, I can't wait," Shuuko said, "it's been awhile since I been to the beach."

Miami City Beach was beautiful place. Towels of all kinds and patterns were sprawled around the sandy shore, most have umbrella underneath, and the people are either swimming in the water, making sand castles, or sunbathing.

"Wow this place is amazing," Shuuko said looking around the beach, "come on, let's change into our bathing suits and go swimming." After changing, Shuuko was wearing a black one-piece bathing suit, while Sapphire was wearing a green one-piece bathing suit. "Come on," Shuuko said, "let's go."

After playing both Shuuko and Sapphire changed back into their normal clothing and it was late afternoon. "Wow," Shuuko said stretching her arms, "that was fun." Sapphire agreed; she then glance and saw a group of men running away, on of them carrying a big bag. Shuuko also noticed and saw them. Behind the group of men were three girls ranging from eight - thirteen years old. The first girl with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a red blazer with a black shirt underneath, blue shorts and red boots. The second girl had short and curvy brown hair and emerald eyes. She sports a lavender shirt with white sleeves that was torn at the edges, a white skirt and dirty white shoes. The last one had short yellow orange hair, blue eyes and wore dark green clothes. She wore a green camouflage jacket, green pants and black and green boots that was similar to military boots.

"Stop thieves!" cried the albino girl. "Come back!" cried the bruenette girl. "Drop that bag!" cried the yellow orange girl. The three girls stopped due to exhaustion and saw the men carrying the bag get away. "Damn, they got away," the albino girl said. Sapphire and Shuuko ran up to the three girls, FlowerGirl and Aquaman visible on their shoulders. "Are you alright?" Sapphire asked. "Yeah," said the brunette hair catching her breath, "those men you saw were carrying a bag was full of PETs." "Why would they be carrying a bag full of PETs?" Shuuko asked. "Don't know," said the brunette girl confused, "Oh I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Carole, the albino girl is Sabre and the yellow orange girl is Scape." "Nice to meet ya," Sabre said with a cocky grin showing her teeth. "Hey," Scape said casually. "Anyway, the bag of PETs the men were carrying belonged to the Child's Care Orphanage." Carole said, "Most of them belonged to the children while the rest were rentals." "That's terrible!" Shuuko said. "They couldn't get that far," Sabre said; she then huffed in anger, "oh if I had a NetNavi I'll whip their sorry buts back where they belong." "Wait a minute, you don't have NetNavis?" FlowerGirl asked. It was really rare for someone to not have a navi; it was usually common for adults since navis were still not developed yet, but it was very rare for a child not have one. "We don't have one because we couldn't afford one." Carole answered, "but it's okay, but still it would be nice to see what it be like to have one." "Yeah, anyway we need to find those men," Scape said, "if I were them I would hide in a cliche abandoned house or building." "One problem," Carole said sweatdropping a little, "there are too many abandoned houses or buildings here in Miami City; it could take us days or weeks." "So now what do we do?" asked Shuuko. "Let's split into groups," Sapphire said. "Good idea," Sabre said, "Me and Scape will search downtown, Sapphire, Shuuko and Carole will search uptown." "You girls are probably wondering why we commiucate without PETs." Scape said. "Well," Sabre said, "we have cell phones." She then took out a red cell phone with the word Nokia on it in with white captialized letters on it. Carole and Scape took out theirs. Carole's was lavender purple while Scape's was green. "If we get a location of the men, call us," Carole added.

* * *

In a small rundown house with a roof with holes, brick walls that have chips that no bigger than a fist, a door with cracked windows and the windows are boarded up. "Hehehe," said a man with a black beard rubbing his hands together in excitement, "now that we got the PETs let's start the testing." "I think not!" cried Sapphire. All of them three turned to see Sapphire, Shuuko and Carole at the doorway. "You!" cried one of the men, "how did you find us so quickly?" "Oh it's simple," Sapphire said, "you see PETs give off a signal and since you carried a lot of PETs on you; it was easy to find you guys. So give them back." The men were at a lost at what to do, then the black bearded man got an idea; he picked up one of the PETs they looted back the orphanage, but to dismay all of them did not have any power. "Great just great," he said; he felt defeated and he tossed the bag of PETs to Sapphire, "you win this time." "Yes, Sabre-chan and Scape-chan will be please," Carole said.

After reunited with Sabre and Scape; they took the stolen PETs, back to their home, Child's Care Orphange.

The Child's Care Orphange was huge it was like a mansion with purple roofs and white wooden walls. On the front yard, was a giant water fountain, white picket fences, on the front porch was a lavender bench, paint chipping off and hanging by chains with some white pillows and a few white chairs with dirt on them. Also the front yard is littered with children from ages three - fourteen. "Wow," said Shuuko, "this is the orphanage, more like a castle from a fairy tale." "Yeah-pyu." Aquaman said still amazed at the orphanage. "Let's check inside," FlowerGirl added.

Inside the place looked like a hotel, a reception desk, couches and chairs neatly place in four chairs to one table and there's a window where you can clearly see children playing outside. The one behind the reception desk was a girl. She had long brown hair tied into a small green band and brown eyes.

Shuuko was really impressed on how it looked in the inside and so was Sapphire and the others. "Korina (core-re-na)," cried Carole, "we got the PETs back!" "That's great," Korina said. "I hope you didn't get into much trouble." Sapphire and Shuuko then smiled and then remembered something. "Oh no, I forgot something!" Sapphire said. "What is it," Shuuko asked. "I was supposed to meet Rollen Voorjar, tonight and is ten minutes after eight." Sapphire replied, "oh I hope Rollen doesn't kill me for being late." She then ran out the entrance doors, while Shuuko and Aquaman waved goodbye to Korina and others and followed Sapphire.

* * *

**A/N: Miami City, Ameroupe was based on Miami City, Florida of America. So yeah, Sapphire, FlowerGirl, Robert, Shuuko and Aquaman are in the RockmanEXE Version of Miami, Florida. Next chapter, Sapphire and Shuuko meet up with Rollen, Sapphire's uncle's colleague and the second part of the N.R Program has also arrived. But what does all of these parts mean and are there more, if so how many?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Electric NR Program

At Outlook Park, a twenty-year-old boy with orange eyes looks blankly at the starry sky above. His long blonde hair tied into a spiky crown ponytail by an azure hair clip. He then looks at a yellow and blue Link PET. He then pouted slightly, why would anyone give him an empty Link PET, unaware that somewhere hidden in the park's trees was a meteorite glowing yellow.

"_Mou,_" said Shuuko, "how much longer?" "Until we find Rollen." Sapphire said; she then saw a man with blonde hair at the railings. "There he is," she cried, "hey, Rollen!" Rollen then turned around and saw Sapphire and Shuuko. "Hey Sapphire!" Rollen cried waving at them, "how've you been?" "It's been a while," Sapphire said, "this is Shuuko and AquamanEXE, my friends." "Nice to meet you," Shuuko said a bit bashful. Sapphire's Link PET then glowed green. Shuuko and Rollen's eye widen. Ignoring their looks, Sapphire then tried to find why her Link PET would be glowing; she then remebered what Nature told her a few days earlier.

-Flashback-

_"As you already know I'm Nature one of the four N.R. Programs." Nature said. Earlier Sapphire and FlowerGirl went home, and when they introduced Robert to Nature; he was shocked, but still accepted the green orb. _

_"Ahem," Nature said clearing her voice, "I came from a distant planet which is similar to yours. Except both navis and humans lived in the same world." "Whoa!" Robert said, "a world were navis and humans lived together in harmony. That would be nice." "Anyway," Nature said, "I have two brothers and a sister, the brothers are the red orb and yellow orb and the sister is the blue orb. The yellow orb is named Sparky, the red orb Pyro and the blue orb is Aqua." "So how do we find them?" asked FlowerGirl. "Well, if I remember correctly, my sibilings would be in the same state as I was, inside a meteorite glowing the same color." Nature added, "For Example: Pyro, my brother, is inside a meteorite then it will be glowing red."_

_"That's understandable," Sapphire said, "but why would they be in meteorites?" "Well to be truthful we were actually inside a ship." Nature corrected, "you see all of us were inside the ship that was disguised as a meteorite, so that the country's military on your planet won't see it as a threat. Back to the subject, we supposed to land safely, but we miscalculated because your planet was slightly bigger than ours attended it to be." "You mean your planet was actually smaller than ours?" FlowerGirl asked. "Yes, but back on topic," Nature added, "since our ship was about to be evaporated by your planet's atmosphere we decided to do the emergency landing, but in the process we were all scattered all over your world." "That's sad," Robert said, "don't worry, we'll find your siblings and save the world."_

_"Yes, but I should also tell you how I originate." Nature said, "ten years ago there was a war between a Net Navi Gemna and an evil known as Dark Bug. Gemna couldn't leave a tiny scratch on him, because Dark Bug was invincible, but during the war an unnamed scientist, created us to defeat Dark Bug, but then an accident occurred and we were incomplete. We escaped by the help of the scientist's colleague, and that was all. During the chaos of the world, three unlikely people presumably your age and/or older, and we decided to give our power to them. I remembered mine; her name was Daisy Akira, anyway during the final battle; she and her friends sacrificed themselves to defeat Dark Bug. Gemna felt guility and left the planet in ruin, during the battle Gemna held a green diamond; it then shattered into a fifty pieces." "One question," Robert said, "what's the Gemna Diamond?" "The Gemna Diamond is if a human touches it; they gain a navi form," Nature said, "for navis not too sure. Back to the topic (again), since Gemna's Diamond shattered into fifty pieces, if someone touches it they gain a form. But it mostly would be a child." "Why a child?" asked FlowerGirl. "A child is more sensitive since a child is still young and learning and believes in everything and that's why a child is more than likely to find the Gemna Diamond Shard." Nature added, "but I fear Dark Bug is still alive and is hiding somewhere in your planet." "Don't worry," Robert said assuring Nature, "with our help we will find Gemna, the shards and defeat Dark Bug!" "By the way," FlowerGirl said, "what are the people called when they touch Gemna's Diamond?" "They are called HumanNavis," Nature said._

-Flashback Ended-

"Sapphire, why is your Link PET glowing?" Shuuko said surprised, "normally PETs don't glow like that."

As they reach their destination, Sapphire's Link PET was glowing really green and then a small green orb came out. Shuuko, Aquaman and Rollen, gapped was this Nature, the one Sapphire mentioned? "Whew, I didn't known the Link PET was this comfy!?" cried Nature. "Um, Nature," Sapphire said, "I want you introduce to my friends, Shuuko, Aquaman and Rollen." The green orb then turned to faced the dark purple hair girl, small blue and white navi and long blonde hair man. "Um hi there," Nature said, "what I've heard from Sapphire here is that your are Shuuko, Aquaman and Rollen. Well I'm Nature, I come from a distant planet." "I didn't know extra terristals were real?!" Rollen said, "I thought they were all Sci-Fic!?" "Well, moving along, I'm part of a mysterious powerful program called the Net Ranger program." the green orb continued. The teenage girl, blonde man, and water navi were shocked did such a program existed? "Well it's possible if technology was very advanced," Nature added answering the question that was mostly floating in their minds at this moment. "Where I came from was the planet, T-134, it is very advanced in technology." Nature said, "now I have three siblings, they're also orbs like me. Their names are Pyro, Aqua and Spark. Pyro and Spark are my older brothers while Aqua is my younger sister. We were all part of the N.R. Program, but due to an accident the program split into four parts which was us." "So that yellow meteorite inside should be one of your siblings?" Rollen asked pointing out the meteorite. "Yep," Nature said.

All of them crowded around the yellow glowing meteorite. Then a beam of yellow light shot off and was replaced by a yellow orb. Nature then gave out an aura of happiness to see her brother again. The orb was Spark to Sapphire's knowledge since Spark was yellow. "Brother," Nature said with happiness in her voice, "it's been a while." "Yes it has sister," Spark said. "I want you to introduce to my new friends Sapphire, FlowerGirl, Aquaman, Shuuko and Rollen." "Hello there," the yellow orb said, "I'm Spark, the electric part of the program." "Wait the N.R. Program is divided into elements?" Rollen asked. "Yep," Nature said, "I present wood or grass, while my brother here presents light or electricity." "So the other two presents fire and water," Shuuko asked. "Yep," Nature said, "our sister, Aqua, presents water and our brother Pyro presents fire." "So where are the other orbs -pyu?" asked Aquaman. "We were all scattered across the world." Spark replied, "it's clearly possible that all of us are in separate countries." "Don't worry," Shuuko said, "we'll find your siblings and stop Dark Bug." Spark then flew to Rollen. "You want to go in my PET?" Rollen asked. Spark then gave out an aura of assuredness, and then flew into Rollen's Link PET. "So the N.R. Program can hide in any PET without being detected?" Shuuko said. "Correct," Spark said who instantly came out of Rollen's PET surprising everyone. "We should get going now," Spark said. Sapphire agreed if the net officials came, they would be under suspicion.

They got out just in time before the net officials arrived at the scene.

Back at the hotel, Sapphire, Shuuko and Rollen were eating dinner at their hotel room. Their Link PETs were on the hotel table. "Tommorow we're going to Icicle Town in Sharo," Sapphire said. "Sharo?" Rollen asked, "isn't that place cold?" "Don't worry," Sapphire said, "me and Shuuko bought winter clothes." She then drank her soda and continued, "there's a great ski resort there called Samui (Japanese for cold) Escape. We're going there tomorrow." "Sound's fun," Rollen said.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Crap, four chapters posted in one day! Wow, that's a new record. I think? **

**Preview: Netto is rescued by two mysterious navis that can materialize in the real world. How is this possible and what is this Gemna Diamond Mark? And does Netto's kidnapping have anything to do with it?**


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Ruby and Frost

That night at Miami City Docks, Netto looked up there was a window about ten feet tall, he could only make out the crescent shaped moon and a few stars, and city lights.

Out on the ship's deck hold, an explosion can be heard. Two navis appeared; they were Ruby and Frost in their navi forms, Angix and Mountainman.

(A/N: Gemna Diamond Holder in navi form will be addressed in their navi form's name. For Example: If Frost was in his Mountainman; he'll be address in his navi form's name. For people with upgraded forms like Ruby was in Angix-N form, then she will be addressed as Angix.)

Angix brushed some of her hair locks behind her back. The workers on duty at the time noticed the navis and the viruses surrounding them. They gaped in awe, everyone knew viruses can materialized in the real world, but a navi that was nearly impossible for in order for a navi to appear in the real world, they have to be in a dimensional area, but where was one? If there was where was it?

An employee called Ameroupe's Net Savior HQ, the only one nearby was Enzan. He was on a business trip to get his mind off Netto's kidnapping when he recieved a call that viruses were attacking Miami City Docks, but two mysterious navis have also appeared and are deleting them

He then took the called and headed straight for the docks of Miami City.

"Fire Specter Blast!" cried Angix, an orb of fire came out of one of her ends of her staff which was white with red gems, rings and red orbs on each end. It made contact with two Mettools and BombCorns and deleted them in the process.

"Ice Cannon!" cried Mountainman. It made contact wtih a group BigHats, deleted them in the process.

Meanwhile, Enzan in R Blues form deleted a group of Mettools, normal Armadills and Craggers with his Neo Variable Sword. The employees have escaped and a dimensional area was already active. He then saw the two navis (Angix and Mountainman) deleting all the viruses on the ship. He then saw them enter the ship. He then rushed to scene.

Netto eyes were a bit red from crying; he then looked up to see two navis. He was scared; he then tried to find a place to hide but was too tired and feel asleep. The two navis then took him away, unaware that a piece of Netto's shirt was on the floor where Netto was.

R Blues then came to the scene and saw the white cloth on the floor.

Later he reverted back to his normal form and took that to Ameroupe Net Savior HQ; the forensics confirmed that that cloth belonged to Netto. It was confirmed Netto was taken hostage against his will and was inside the ship, but someone else came before him and took him away. Question is who or why. Enzan then remembered the two navis, could they have taken him away? They were the likely two suspects since they were on the ship. But why would they take Netto away for?

* * *

Brown eyes opened to see a brown hair girl (Ruby) and a brown hair boy (Frost). "Hi there!" she said. Netto got up and back his way to the wall. "Whoa, whoa," Ruby said, "take it easy, we're not going to harm you." Netto then came out and looked around; he then noticed his right sleeve was torn. The room was empty except him and two brown hair children that were a bit older than him. He was on bed with orange sheets and peach pillows. There was a window to his right; the floors were covered in orange carpet and pale yellow painted walls. A brown desk, a bookshelf that was five shelves high, and a toy chest were also present.

The door, a wooden one, opened revealing two children about his age, to his surprise. One was a navi.

The first one was a boy with short red orange hair and red eyes. He wore a peach T-shirt with white highlights in the middle of the shirt and the sleeves, jeans and red orange and black shoes. The other was obviously a navi was female.

Her helmet was orchid purple with white scars tipped red orange, a spike shaped like a shark's fin and strips of long brown hair coming out and. eyes were raspberry. Her bodysuit was orchid purple and black; her neck was black with magenta highlights were on the sides of her neck and a pearl necklace with a orange charm shaped like a shark's tooth around it. From below her collarbone to almost above her waist and to her gloves were orchid purple and her legs were black with purple scars on the sides of the legs. Her gloves were white with some of the parts were magenta and her boots were also white with some the parts magenta and dark magenta soles. There was also yellow, diamond shaped shoulder pads and a white belt with a small pouch attached to her left hip.

"Ruby, Frost! You guys okay?" asked the red orange boy. "Yep, Henshin-kun," Ruby said, "the Gemna Diamond holder has been rescued." A few question marks floated in his head, what was a Gemna Diamond holder? The red orange boy named Henshin saw Netto's confused look. "Oh you want to know what a Gemna Diamond holder is, do you?" he asked answering his question. Netto nodded.

"Well a Gemna Diamond Holder is that you are holding a piece of Gemna's Diamond," Henshin said, "Gemna's Diamond contains unimaginable powers, one of them is the ability to transform into navi. This was so powerful that Dark Bug wanted it for himself, but she along with four Net Ranger defeated him. But her diamond shattered into fifty pieces and was sent deep into space, and Net Rangers died during battle and Dark Bug was still alive and followed Gemna. Ten years later, Gemna came to your planet, Earth and landed in island named Rock Barren Island. It's a place for HumanNavis; they are people who came in contact with a Gemna Diamond Shard." "So I'm a HumanNavi?" Netto asked. "That's correct," Ruby said. She held out her right hand with her backhand to her, a green diamond glowed. Frost rolled up his pant's sleeve so Netto can see his leg; a green diamond was also present. "H-how did you get them?" he asked. "Well it's a long story," Ruby said, "I was about ten when my parents was in an accident, I had no choice but to runaway, that night on my first day on the run, I was a green shooting star, and that's how I got it." "How about you Frost?" Netto asked, "well like Ruby, my parents were also killed, the second night on the run, I saw the same green shooting star and recieved the Diamond as well. How about you?" Netto looked deep in his memories about a green shooting star; he remembered that when he was eight, he saw the same star, the next day; there a green diamond on his forehead, he kept it as a secret from everyone for three years, even from his navi Rockman; he didn't want to burden anyone with his problem even his navi who was always worried. He then told them his story. "So let me get this straight," Ruby said, "you saw the same green shooting star when you were eight, correct?" Netto nodded, his eyes telling them the truth. He then pushed his bandana upward for everyone to see the Gemna Diamond mark. "

"So you do have it," Razor said, "anyway I'm your appointed Guardian Navi, a navi who is specialized in protecting HumanNavis in danger." "But don't you need an operator?" Netto asked, "I can be operatored and do solo, my programing does that." Another girl then came into the room. Netto almost had heart attack when he saw her, she looked looked a lot like Iris from the planet Beyondard. Her hairdo and clothing were very similar to her's as well, except there was magenta highlights in her hair, her eyes were brown and the butterfly hair clips were white and dark magenta and her boots were also magenta. "Sorry, you look a lot like my friend," Netto said. "Oh really, what was her name?" she asked. "Her name was Iris," Netto replied. "Well my name is Briana, Briana Triana, I'm the operator of the Guardian Navis,

The hallways seem very long, like the equilavent of a successful business building. There were some computer rooms, an arcade, etc. All in all, it was impressive; he still wished he had Rockman with him.

"Here we are," Briana said, "this is the training room." The place looked actually like what a navi would see in the Cyberworld. Netto looked around, 'So this what the Cyberworld looks like, huh?' He then turned around and saw Henshin gave him an azure and black PET II Model, the emblem was black with a splotch of white, all bound by a golden ring. "This is your Transform PET," Henshin said, "you can easily transform into your navi form. Now held it high in the air and shout Kokoro! Navi Transform!" Netto did as Henshin instructed.

"KOKORO! Navi Transform!"

Netto was then surrounded by dark azure pixels. When they dispersed; he was in his navi form. An azure helmet covered most of his hair, except two brown bangs hair on the front and an azure scope covering his left eye, his jumpsuit was mostly black, with spiky grey shoulder pads that was a similar to design to his navi's, his gloves and boots were grey with azure pads covering his elbows and knees, and an azure square helmet with grey spikes. What he still had was his bandana, which was around his helmet with two thunderbolts on each side. "Wow Netto," Ruby said whistling at his appearance, "not bad for you." "Yeah you're right," Netto said; he then fumbled with his bandana, "but my bandana would easily gave it away, I mean who else wears a blue bandana with his family's symbol on it?" "Good point," Ruby said, "can you remove it?" Netto then reached the back of his helmet to loosen the knot of his bandana; it easily came off. What's left was a black line. "Huh, it does come off," he added. "Now shout Revert!" Henshin said.

"Revert!" Netto cried.

Netto was back in human form except his attire was different. He now has a scouter, the azure, hexagon shaped visor covering his left eye and the microphone end was also azure. He also sports an azure jacket with a white stripe diagonally on his jacket and upper sleeves, and his emblem on the elbow area of the jacket, black pants and his skater shoes were also blue. His trademark bandana now had a lighting bolt on each side.

He then jumped on how he easily change clothes when he reverted back to his human form. "It's your Navi Form Attire," Briana said, "we don't know why it does that, but if you reverted back from your human form, you wear clothes that are similar to your navi form." Netto shrugged his shoulders; he can live with that, besides he needed a new attire anyway. "So what are you going to call your navi form?" Frost asked. "How about Hikari Ushinawa?" Ruby suggested. "No way, that's too long," Henshin said, "besides isn't Hikari your last name?" "Why don't we shorten it?" Netto suggested, "Ushrai, a mixture of my last name and the one Ruby-chan suggested. Also I need a new alias, how about Lostto." "Sounds good to us," Henshin said. "Alright then," Briana said taking a white iPad from behind her back, "your navi form is Ushrai and your new alias is Lostto." She then put it away.

Ding! "Oh, that must be lunch time." Henshin said. Lunchtime? So Netto was out cold for at least the whole morning; he put a hand on his stomach when it growled loud demanding food. "Haha!" Ruby laughed, "looks like your hungry!" As they exit the training room, Ruby then whisper so that only Netto and Frost can listen. "Hey," she hissed, "do you want to know why I chose that name?" "It means lost light," Frost translated, "since you are lost in thoughts and Ushinawa means sadness meaning you are unsure if your friends and family will accept you since you're a HumanNavi." "Ushinawa Hikari," Netto muttered, "Lost Light." That does fit his form and his situation, 'But I'm sure they will understand.'

After lunch, Ruby decided, she and Frost will take Netto around the city for a tour. Netto nodded to take his thoughts off the situation for a while.

Neon City was famous for it's theaters, art museums, skyscrapers and food courts. The streets in the mid-afternoon were crowded and the streetlights were turning red and green for the cars to stop and go to their destinations. Earlier, Ruby gave him an azure cap with black highlights on it to avoid destractions. He adjusted his cap so people would not see his bandana.

Ruby then start the talking, she then points to a skyscraper. It was so huge, it rivaled New York City's Empire State Building. "That's Neo Inc." she said, "they are the ones that make Neon City possible. It's probably the tallest building in the city, next to Gemna Corp and Violet Inc. " The Neo Inc. Building words were opal colored shining from green to sky blue. Netto then glanced back, Ruby was right you could easily view the building from any part of the city.

A few hours later, Ruby, Frost and Henshin introduced him to huge arcades, food courts big and small, toy stores, etc. Though Netto was disappointed that the huge arcades have machines that most require you to have a Personal Navi and since he was separated from Rockman; all he could was watch kids older and younger than him have a good battle.

Ruby then stopped and glanced at a skyscraper that was colored purple. "What's wrong Ruby-chan?" Netto asked. "That's Violet Inc." Frost said, "they are part of the three security programs that handle Neon City. The other two are Neo Light Police and Civilian Protection." "Neo Light Police is Neon City's version of the Net Police Force while Civilian Protection is a company, like Violet Inc. Civilian Protection focuses on individual citizens here." Henshin said. He then looked at the sunset, "time to head back."

As Netto heads back to the yellow walled and orange-carpeted room; he had woken up. He really wished his friends and navi could see this, but he was still labeled as missing. As cuddles up in the orange sheets in his yellow pajamas he still wished to see his navi, Rockman again.

* * *

**A/N: Hurray another update before my vacation. Listen, a new OC will be introduced in the next chapter and no it is not from the list I posted on the first chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Silver Lady's Appearance

One night of the abandoned part of Neon City, a young lady that was assumed to be in early twenties, had violet eyes and long silver hair. She wore dark purple and black armor with red trimmings, clutched in her right arm was a scythe. The young lady was sitting in a wooden throne chair with dark purple cushions and golden trimmings. She looked bored by how she was positioned in her throne. She then waved her scythe, a wall of purple flames and out came a few viruses came out. All were in different shapes and sizes. Most were small black figures with flame as their hair, and purple eyes and the letters S and L capitalized and in silver. "You called for us Lady Silver," said the black flame doll. "Yes," Silver said, "I am quite bored, it's time for our reign on this city to begin and shroud this brightly happy tone city into a dark sad tone." She then raised her scythe, "come my minions the time for terror is now!"

Later that night, Netto was sleeping peacefully in his new bed, when a loud sound made him jump out of his bed. He then rubbed his eyes and wondered why they sounded the alarm. He then heard banging on the door, it was Briana of course, but what surprised him was the navi she was holding in her arms. He looked like Trill only with a green palette and yellow rings and a brown bag strapped to his back. "Netto, get up!" Briana said, "There has been an attack downtown!" Snapped out of his trance; he quickly got up and changed into his Ushari uniform with his azure and black cap on.

Briana, the green Trill-look-a-like and Netto ran into the meeting room. It had white tiles, cream white walls; with windows behind them were technology lines that you would normally find in the cyber world if you were a navi. There was a wooden podium with a twenty-year-old woman behind it with blonde hair and green eyes (Jenna), behind her was a white screen. There were also wooden chairs and tables that were arranged in order, seven chairs per table. Many of the HumanNavis and GuardianNavis were sitting in them; among them were Ruby, Frost and Razor. "I heard something about an invasion downtown." Netto said. "Yeah, we heard it, too." Razor said. "The nerve of them," Ruby muttered rubbing her eyes, "waking me up at midnight."

"There's nothing to do about," said the green Trill look-a-like, "besides you can go back to bed after the mission." "Easier said than done Link," Ruby said. She then yawn and rubbed her eyes again.

Netto, Briana and Link then took there seats, well Link actually had to sit on the table to see.

Jenna then began her speech, "As you all know, there have been strange creatures and dark purple flames have appeared in downtown Neon City, specifically Neon City Central. Now what I'm about to show you -" During Jenna's speech, Netto whispered in Ruby's ear, "who's that woman?" "That's Jenna, CEO of Gemna Corp," Ruby said. "she's responsible for the resources and the one rumored to be a net navi." A human that was once a navi? That

After the speech, most of the Human and Guardian Navis were dispatched in Neon City Central. The rest stayed at the base for protection.

Netto was dispatched along with Ruby and Frost. Together they were covering the east part of the central. Also along with them was Razor, the assigned Guardian Navi, Link and another navi.

She had long golden blonde hair and magenta eyes. Her helmet was a light shade of magenta with a white, five petal daisy, two leaves and a pair of azure wings on each side of the flower, her long golden blonde hair can be seen flowing out, and a pair of small pigtails with clips with a crescent moon and azure circle with wings on them, and one of her emblems had a leaf sticking out. Her jumpsuit was obviously magenta and black with green highlights reaching from her magenta armor to her boots, a vine like scarf was around her neck, and her gloves reached to about her wrist with white straps and green leaves, and a yellow, five pointed star on elbow area. Her boots were also magenta with crescent shapes and flowers and black soles. Clutched in her right hand was a lazer gun similar seen in the Sci Fi Movies. Her emblem was a curved green vine with dark green leaves

Netto, Ruby and Frost were in their navi forms.

(A/N: Remember the HumanNavis will be addressed in their respective navi forms.)

Angix deleted some of them with her Fire Specter, which she was twirling, while Mountainman was using his Iceberg Devastation move on the others.

Ushrai however was still new to this. "So how do I get my default weapon out again?" He asked. "Just focus your energy and it will come," Mountainman replied before turning his attention back to the black flame minions. Ushrai did what Mountainman instructed before he went into the battle. He raised right arm and a silver rod came out. He was a bit disappointed, that was not what he wanted. "You know, you don't always get the weapon you want," Link advised, "mostly not always you want, deal on what you got."

Ushrai sighed, but was taken in surprised when his silver rod weapon suddenly gained two blades blurred in azure, blue and violet. They were a bit transparent. He then charged at the dark purple viruses and destroyed them in one blow.

"Vistro," Razor said addressing the magenta navi's name, "how are you holding up?" "Just fine," Vistro said, "you known I'm quite capable of handling myself." "Yes, you are," Link said, then sweat dropped, "only not in groups of enemies."

Link then received a message from Briana. "It's from Briana," Link said, "it looks like they found the source, it's coming from the north part of the central. Come on, hurry!"

After Netto deleted another Dark Flame Doll, he ran to catch up to others to confront the one behind all of this.

The Lady Silver was having an enjoyment at the number of navi taking on her minions. "Soon, you little children shall fall, one by one," she said full of amusement, "then I will engulf this city in darkness and sorrow." She then laughs in a evil, manically laughter.

Besides her was a Dark Flame Doll only it was slightly bigger and had silver eyes instead of purple like the others. "Lady Silver," it said, "it looks like we underestimated them." "That doesn't matter," Silver said, "what matter's is a good challenge." She then flickered through the list of navis; they all look so cute yet so strong. She then stopped on a certain list of people. She then made a wide smirk.

Ushrai had just done deleting two more Dark Flame Dolls, and he was pretty annoyed. These dolls keep respawning and they're like cockroaches, once you kill one, more will come. He then went done to one knee and start panting in exhausting. His double edge sword was really a double edge sword, every time he uses it; he will start to get tired and lose health.

"Guys," Link said, "I think were almost there." He and others have been running nonstop. They then head for a clearing, which was supposed to be the north part of Neon City Central. The place was silent and they saw Briana standing there along with another navi. He had long azure hair with cyan eyes, but it was hard to tell if it was really cyan due to the visor he worn. He had a grey helmet with a white stripe in the middle and white lines that were similar to a stairwell connect to it on the left and right side. His azure armor covered his upper and lower chest, and his jumpsuit is black and grey with cyan highlights on the side. His gloves were also grey with white rings and square shaped cyan gems, and his boots were dark shade of grey with black soles, and some wire net around the lower half of the legs.

"Hey, wait a second," Ushrai said looking around, "where all the residents and net officials?" "They were all vaporized," Silver Lady said. They all turned around and looked up. Silver Lady was standing on top on a concrete wall, raising her scythe and her cape fluttering with the wind.

"Who are you?" asked Angix demandingly. "Bring back all the citizens and the net officials!" Frost cried. "I've been called many names, but you may call me Silver Lady. Oh and I will free everyone," Silver Lady said chuckling evilly, "but I want to battle all three of you." "Us?" Angix said pointed at Ushrai, Frost and herself. "Yes, you three," Silver Lady, "you three have deemed yourselves worthy to fight against me." The three brown haired children exchange glances of confusion, then agreed to take the Silver Lady head on. "We accept your challenge!" Angix said.

"Very well then," Silver Lady said, "but first we need to get rid of the distractions." She then waved her scythe creating a purple circle of flames around the group. Briana, Link, Razor, Vistro and the grey navi then vanished out of thin air. "W-what!" cried Angix, "They all disappeared?" Mountainman asked. "Hey guys!" cried Razor. To Ushrai's and his friends surprise and relief all of them were outside the purple circle. "We're all fine," Link cried and waved, "we suddenly teleported out of the circle."

"Now that's out of the way, let's us battle." Silver Lady then raised her scythe and pointed at the three HumanNavis. Everyone got ready. Ushrai charged at Silver Lady with his double-edged sword, but Silver Lady slashed at Ushrai multiple times using her scythe. He was thrown back a few feet and landed behind Angix and Mountainman. "You okay?" Angix said. "Yeah," Ushrai said getting up, "I'm fine, but I think Silver Lady's attack did more damage then I thought." "Is that all?" Silver Lady a bit disappointed, "I expected more from you?" "Oh don't worry, we won't disappoint you." Angix replied full of detemination. She then fired an orb of fire from one of the ends of her Fire Staff. The Silver Lady easily slashed it in half. "What!?" cried Angix in disbelief and horror. Mountainman's left arm transformed into a cannon similar to Rockman's Rockbuster only simpler and has a mountain design similar to the one onhis helmet. "Ice Cannon!" he cried firing a cyan ball of icicles sticking out. "I'm stronger then you children can comprehend," Silver Lady. She then slashed the Ice Cannon with her scythe again and dashes straight towards Mountainman catching him off guard. He then fell backwards and landed next to Ushrai. "Mountainman!" cried Angix.

She then turned back to Silver Lady who was cleaning her scythe with a black handkerchief. Angix looked angry; she then engulfed herself in flames and rushed at her at full speed. Silver Lady was caught off guard and took some damage; burn marks can be seen on her clothes. "You got lucky," Silver Lady said. Mountainman got up. Ushrai, Angix and Mountainman agreed to attack at once.

Silver Lady then held her scythe in a defense position. Ushrai, Angix and Mountainman got out their weapons and attacked at once. Ushrai slashes at the ground and make an arch of azure, blue, and violet of aura power, Angix fired another orb of fire only it was bigger than the previous one, and Mountainman fired another Ice Cannon Attack. Silver Lady was thrown back at the amount of power from the three. "Amazing," Silver Lady, "alone all of your attacks mostly left a scratch, but together you deal a great amount of damage." "It's over!" Ushrai cried; he then ran and raised his sword and slashed vertical at Silver Lady. She went back a few feet and struggled to stand up; when she did she clutched her left arm. "Impressive," she said, "you have gained my respect, the next time we see each other, I will win." She then disappeared into the night.

Briana, Link, Razor, Vistro and the grey navi that were watching their battle went up to them. "You guys okay?" Link asked. "Yep, we're fine," Angix said stretching her arms and wings. "We better go back to our PETs," Vistro said. The residents and net police would be here soon. The GuardianNavis then all glowed and were returned to their PETs.

Vistro's PET was a PET III model. It was magenta with her emblem on the side and had white daisies, and crescent moon stickers on it.

Razor's PET was a Link PET model. It was orchid purple with her emblem on it.

Link's PET was also a Link PET model with a lime green color to it.

The grey navi's was also grey with his emblem on it, a bunch of lines all crossed together like a tic-tac-toe game, and a cyan line that was shaped like the letter N with dots connecting it. This was a PET II Model and was grey.

Ushrai, Angix, and Mountainman all reverted back to Netto, Ruby and Frost. Netto then pocketed his Transform PET into his jacket pocket. "Well now that's over, let's go back to HQ." Ruby said.

After a safe return to HQ, Netto was back in his yellow pajamas; he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. On the yellow clock pinned to the wall, the minute hand and hour hand were on the number two saying 2:00 AM.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap, originally I wanted Link (the same one created by tuskasa30) to appear in the series, but I decided to make a character that references him. So yeah, another Trill with a green pallete. **


	7. Chapter 7 Frozen Fury

Sapphire, Shuuko and Rollen have just finished their packing and went to the airport. They then took the yellow and blue private jet, which was on its way to Sharo.

Sapphire was wearing a magenta overcoat with white gloves, an azure scarf around her neck and some pink boots. Shuuko was wearing an azure overcoat and Rollen was wearing a brown trench coat with black gloves.

After a four-hour trip; they arrived at Icicle Town in Sharo. Outside the windows, they can see winter snow falling to the group into large clumps. "Wow, what a beautiful place," Shuuko said, "this is the time, I've been to Sharo, the place is a like a winter wonderland." -

"Come on," Sapphire said, "we should find Nature and Spark's other siblings, Aqua and Pyro." Nature then came out of Sapphire's Link PET, "I have a feeling Aqua is in this region." Spark then came out of Rollen's Link PET, "indeed, we should find a meteorite somewhere here. "But with all the snow around here, it's probably covered by it by now." Nature said.

"Breaking News," said a news reporter, "a meteorite has crashed besides Snow Mile Inc. factories, no one was injured during the meteorite's impact, but officials and scientist's are on the scene to investigate. Scientist's are still confounded on the meteorite's light source since it's been glowing azure. In other news -" "Oh, dear," Shuuko said, "you think that glowing meteorite contains the program?" "I think so," Nature said, "and by the glowing color, I think that's Aqua." "But what are we going to do?" Shuuko asked, "with the net officials around the meteorite, how are we supposed to approach it now?" Aquaman then materialized on Shuuko's shoulder. "Shuuko-chan!" Aquaman said, "I might have an idea -pyu." "Really?" Shuuko asked, "I guess it's worth a try." Then Aquaman started to tell the plan to everyone. FlowerGirl and Robert were allowed to eavesdrop.

* * *

Netto was shuffling some snow with his blue skater shoes. Why was he here again? Oh, yeah they were supposed to meet with a team called Team Roselina (A team I made up ;)) Earlier that day; he and his team called Team Lost Trio were giving the quest to take Hibiki, who was also a HumanNavi, to join Team Roselina.

"They should be around here somewhere," Ruby said scanning the area, she then spotted them, "There they are!"

There were two children that were about Netto's age. The first was a girl with long red violet hair and brown eyes. She wore a magenta vest with a white stripe in the middle, a cream white skirt with black compression shorts with green highlights on the side, and cream socks and magenta shoes and black soles. There was also a green bandana with her emblem, two blue circles on a dark blue background and a yellow ring, tied around her left arm and was wearing a clear blue ring on each wrist. She was carrying a pink backpack and in her hand was a black PET with red, orange and yellow flame patterns on it. The emblem was a red teardrop with a tan ribbon on a black background with a yellow ring.

"Hey guys," she said. "Hi, Shizuka," Hibiki said waving at them. "Hibiki, it's been a while," Shizuka said turning to face them. "What's wrong, you looked worried," Hibiki asked. It was true there was worry all over her face. "It's Splash," Shizuka answered, "she hasn't came back from finding her Silver Heart Necklace. She treasures that item very much; it was a gift from her operator when she died of leukemia." "How sad," Ruby said, "so she hasn't return." "No not yet," Shizuka replied, "it's been ten minutes, but she should be back by now." "Gee, wondered what happened?" Hibiki asked. "We'll help you find Splash and bring her back." Ruby said, "right team." Netto and Frost agreed.

After finding a safe place to transform, Ruby was carrying Netto and Frost's Transform PETs, both Netto and Frost were inside them and were in their navi forms.

"Ready guys?" asked Ruby. "Ready," Ushrai and Mountainman said in unison. Ruby then gave Mountainman to Hibiki to operate and she held on Ushrai.

"PLUG IN!"

"Blazerman!"

"Ushrai!"

"Mountainman!"

"Transmission!"

Three different lights came out of the PETs. A blue light came out Ushrai's, a cyan light came out of Mountainman's and a regular red light came out Blazerman's.

They entered the Plug In port of a nearby streetlight pole.

Inside the net, all three navis were inside.

The red and black navi had the colors of a blue flame and had tri-color hair, but it was hard to tell since you can only red and orange sticking out from below his helmet. The helmet was black with a flame pattern similar to Angix's only the colors were reversed, tan silver lines and a red flame emblem on it, the back ground black and the ring yellow. He had thin square black and golden metal plates on his shoulders, and a tan metal plate covering his upper chest with his chest emblem on it, thin light yellow highlights and a flame pattern on the lower part, a white belt with blue flame patterns on it matching his eyes. Two black and gold metal things that attached to his hips, red highlights that reached from the belt to his boots. His gloves were black with golden trimmings, his emblem on the ankle area, and rings and his boots were also black with a flame pattern and yellow rings.

"Ruby-chan," Ushrai said, "we're in." A window of Ruby's face appeared, "find . She couldn't have gotten that far." "Okay, Ruby-chan," Ushrai said, "we will find Splash and bring her back."

It wasn't long before they came across a lake, when Ushrai got a little closer a Fish Virus came out and tried to eat him. He jumped out of the way just before it tries to bite him and disappeared. "Well should we go in?" Ushrai asked. Shizuka's screen then appeared in front of them. "Becareful everyone," she said, "if you're not a water type navi, you have at least one hour of air. If you run out, you'll be forced to logged out." "Got it," Ushrai said.

All three of them then dived underwater to see if they can find Splash. They then landed onto a platform. "Shizuka-chan, are you sure this is place, Splash may be?" Ushrai asked. "Yes," Shizuka replied, "she should be around here somewhere."

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a young blue female navi with royal blue eyes and long ceruelean hair was admiring a statue, clutching a silver heart necklace in her left arm. "Hey! Splash-san!" Blazerman called out. Splash turned around, Ushrai took a good look at her. The top of her helmet was sky blue while the bottom half was loyal blue both were separated by a black line wave pattern, a yellow gem can be seen on the top of her forehead, her cerulean hair coming out in curls from the back and three strands can be seen sticking out. She had a white cape with yellow gems and a chain holding it together. Her jumpsuit was black and azure, her azure armor covered her upper chest, had two black gems on each side of her chest emblem. She also had white sleeves boots were blue with a yellow gem on the ankle area and black soles. "Sorry if I was gone too long," Splash said. Windows of Shizuka, Ruby and Hibiki popped up. "Splash-chan," Shizuka said with worry, "where have you been?" "Sorry, Shizuka-chan," Splash said, "I guess I was distracted; I didn't check the time." She scratched her head in embrassment, "by the way, are any one of you an electric type navi?" "I am," Ushrai said. "Well, there was a few electric Elemental Gems scattered around the area and I was wondering what would happen if another electric navi touches one that is the same type?" Splash said.

Ushrai was confused. "Sorry," Mountainman said, "he's new here, we just recruited him a few days ago." "Oh, I see," Splash said, "well you see the Element Gems are small diamond shaped gems, they are very small and always hard to spot." "So how do you find them?" Ushrai asked. "It's easy," Splash said, "if you have a Gemna Diamond mark, your mark will glow, if it glowing dim; it's far if bright it's near. There about ten, if I remember correctly, but they could be more."

A few minutes, Mountainman contacted Ruby, Shizuka and Hibiki about Splash's finding. Shizuka was relieved she was okay, but she then told Splash not to due that again. He then told the girls they were going to go Element Gem hunting and won't be back for a while. "Oh, really," Shizuka asked, "okay then, good luck hunting, don't be gone too long." She and the other girls logged out leaving Splash with the boys.

"Alright, guys," Splash said, "it's time to go element gem hunting."

It wasn't long before they came across a few glowing yellow diamond shaped gems. Ushrai and Mountainman's Marks started glowing. "Are this the ones?" Ushrai asked. "Yep," Splash said, "those are it."

* * *

"Muwhaha!" cried a deep voice, "congratulations, you did all the work for us." Everyone jumped at the voice. "Who are you?" asked Ushrai. "Show yourself!" cried Mountainman.

A giant icicle then came in front of them. It was glowing with white eyes, metal like arms and legs. Its emblem is upside down icicles. "Thanks for finding these gems. My name is Icicleman!" Icicleman said, "and you have trespassed in my territory!" "Whoa, whoa," Ushrai said, "who said this is your territory?! I thought all navis were allowed to passed?" "That's where you wrong!" Icicleman said, "this territory is rightfully mind." "I don't see your name on it," Splash said looking around. "Hey, what's mine is mine," Icicleman said, "I see if you don't leave, I shall battle you." Everyone took his or her battle poses.

"If it's battle you want, it's battle you get," Icicleman said. He then slammed his hands to the ground and icicles came out, it then changed colors before, they grew hands and arms and charges through them." "Do you like my minions?" Icicleman said, "they are called my Iciclemen." "Great," Splash said, "looks like this is going to be a grinding chore." She then summoned a few fish viruses to deal with the minions.

Ushrai defeated the Water Type Icicle Minions, but had difficulty with the Wood Type ones. Mountainman and Splash defeated the Fire Type ones, but had difficulty with the Electric Type. Blazerman had no problem with the Wood Type, but diffculty with the Water Type. All in all, it's type advantage and disadvantage, if your weak against one type and having difficulty, your ally will assist you. That's what happens in this situtation, if Ushrai needs help deleting Wood Type Viruses, Blazerman would assist him.

After deleting all the viruses, Icicleman was dumbfounded how did a few puny navis deleted him. "Gr~, you win," Icicleman admitting defeat, "next time I'll win." He then went away.

"Whew," Ushrai said, "that's done with." He then picked up one of the Electric Gems and examining it. "So this is the element electric gem, one of the element gems," he added. "Doesn't look like much, but that's it," Splash said. "We should plug out now, Shizuka and the others should be waiting for us," Blazerman added.

Everyone then plugs out.

* * *

Ruby sighed shopping wasn't usually one of her things, sure shopping once in a while for small things is okay, but if it's either more than that or shopping for a lot of things, she'll complain. Good things she shopped for some jewelry and a coloring book, Shizuka and Hibiki had bags full of clothes and other useless stuff, but hey you can't argue Ruby has some useless stuff in her bags.

She then heard beeps coming from Netto, Frost, and Blazerman's PETs. "There you are," Shizuka asked, answering Blazerman's PET, Splash was there along with him. "Sorry Shizuka," Blazerman said, "we had a little snag, but we're okay." "By the way, we found some elemental gems, let's go back," Splash said.

On the walk back to a hotel Gemna Corp. provided, Netto decided to strike a conversation. "Hey Splash," he started, "if you have a love one gone, do you treasure those that he/she left behind." "Of course," Splash said, "can I tell you something, I wasn't always a guardian navi, and I used to be operated by a scientist named Juna Tsumai. I was created by her and was with four years." 'Tsumai Juna,' Netto thought, 'I remember; she was one of the staff who worked for SciLabs before she moved away.' "So what happened to Tsumai-san?" Netto asked. "She died of leukemia," Splash replied sorrow all over her face, "but I treasure this Silver Heart Necklace, it was the last thing she gave me before she left." "I see," Netto said, 'does the same go with creating something that will remind me of my friends and family.'

During the trip back to the hotel, Netto came across a gift shop that sells and made custom necklaces. The gift shop was about one story high, brickwalls, and a display window that displays random necklaces and jewelry. "Just a minute guys," Netto said, "I'm going to buy something, I'll meet you later." He then rushed to the gift shop to get something. Inside there were brown carpet floors that were wet and dirty by many skiers and tourists. He then saw a young eighteen-year-old girl with long auburn hair and brown eyes, besides her was an old man in his sixties with white hair from old age and brown eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with cuffs rolled back, overalls and was wearing a white apron that was covered with dirt.

"Hey there young fella," he said, "what would you like to buy? Necklaces cost about 1000 credits, custom necklaces about 2000 credits, the rest vary." "May I have a custom necklace?" Netto asked. "That will be 2000 credits," the auburn girl asked. Netto looked over his PET; there were about 5000 credits, that should be more than enough. He then gave his PET to the cashier; she then retrieved the 2000 credits from it. "What would like on your necklace, young man?" asked the old man. Netto then removed his blue bandana and pointed to his family's emblem. "You want a necklace of your family's symbol?" the old man asked, "well that isn't a surprise, we have been getting a lot of requests from our customers having their main charm, their family's emblem." "Oh really," Netto asked. "Yep," he said making Netto's necklace, "I guess it's the new necklace fad here." He then wiped some sweat off and gave the necklace to Netto. Netto's necklace was very simple, a charm which was his Hikari symbol and a rope like necklace around it.

"Thanks," Netto said, he then tries to put it around it's neck. It fits; he then hugs the necklace close to chest. He then runs out of the store and says goodbye. He then bumps into Ruby and Frost. "_Oi_, Ruby-chan, Frost-kun, you guys are still here?" he asked. "Yup," Ruby said a bit chippy, "by the way, Shizuka and Hibiki in their rooms and are going to be joining us tonight is the Northern Lights Festival." "Northern Lights Show?" Netto asked confused. "Guess this is your first time learing about it," Frost said, "in the northern places, like Canada and Sharo, they celebrate the northern lights. In the old days, they celebrate them because they thought it was promise from the higher beings they worship." "Really?" Netto said, "that's cool." "I thought it would be cool to see the festivities tonight," Ruby said. "Want to come?" "Sure, I've always wanted to see them," Netto said. "That's great!" Ruby said as she took out her Transform PET, "I'll call Shizuka and Hibiki that you're coming with us." She then dialed and called them, "uh-huh, yep he's coming okay, bye." She then hold up and told them they're coming. Netto smiled at least he has new friends to enjoy with.

* * *

**A/N: Shizuka makes her first appearance. Sorry if this took awhile. Sapphire and her friend arrive in Icicle Town, Sharo. They meet a new friend and the next part of the N.R. Program. **


	8. Chapter 8 Enter Crysilla and Aqua

A girl about sixteen with long lime green hair tied into a curly ponytail by an azure bow and brown eyes sighed in boredom as she rides her snowmobile around Icicle Town. Earlier that week; she received an empty azure and pink Link PET with no navi in it, disappointed it didn't come with a navi, she learned to accept it, she was one of the last students at Eisa Elementry to graduate without a navi.

She wore an azure coat with black buttons, a white bow around her neck, a magenta skirt with a white belt tilting a bit to the right, black compression pants and green boots

With her pink and magenta helmet with azure visor on her head, she goes around her daily routine since it was summer she would always wake up, eat breakfast, check out at the Internet Cafe, buy some groceries, mostly junk food, go home, watch TV and go to bed. It was the same thing every day and sometimes she wished to break out of this everyday life routine, but they didn't have enough money to go on vacation.

She then remembered something, today was the Northern Lights Festival. Sighing as she almost forgotten about that, she then went to the grocery store to buy some food.

After buying some groceries and putting them in her snowmobile she saw a lot of Sharo Net Officials. Curious about them being around, she tried to get a better look. "Hey kid," said a net official in a Sharo Uniform. 'So the Sharo military is also around,' she thought, 'Guess I should come back later.' As she turned around to go back; she didn't see an aqua green boy with cerulean eyes wearing the same Sharo Uniform investigating the meteorite.

As Laika investigates the meteorite, which was glowing blue; he was actually curious, as well as his navi Searchman. They were called to the scene to investigate the meteorite. He then remembered there was a similar case involving a meteorite back in Green Town, Japan. As he and his navi continued investigating; he and the others failed to notice, Sapphire and the others watching as well as some meteorologists and the paparazzi.

Sapphire then noticed a boy that was much younger than all the officals she seen. "Hey Shuuko," she asked, "who's that boy with the aqua green hair." "Oh, that's Laika," Shuuko replied, "he's part of the Sharo Net Saviors." "Net Saviors?" Rollen asked a bit confused, "who are those?" "They are part of an elite group of net battlers that were hired by the government to take care of net related incidents." Shuuko answered, "I think they formed during the Nebula incident, but I couldn't be too sure."

She then turned back to officials, "this is just great, how are we supposed to get close to the meteorite now?" She muttered. "Don't worry," Rollen assured, "remember Aquaman's plan." "Oh yeah, I got it," Sapphire said.

* * *

The lime green hair girl stopped her snowmobile in front of an old log cabin with a brick chimney steam coming out. She then opened the front door. The inside was way different from outside. The only similarity was the walls; floor and ceiling were made out of wood. The living room had a forest green carpet run, a flat screen TV, black leather couches, a glass table with bronze legs, a magazine rack next to one of the couches and bookshelf. The kitchen, which was in the right side of the living room, was medium size with all the needed equipment, an oven, toaster, and a fridge. There was also wooden staircase that leads upstairs.

"Hello Crysilla (cra-silla)," said her mother, who was in the kitchen; she wore a pink shirt and brown sweatpants, a white apron was on to protect her clothing. She had green hair like her daughter, but had black eyes suggesting Crysilla got her eye color from her father, who died from fighting a disease for a long time. "Hi, mom," Crysilla said. She then went upstairs to her room.

It was filled with wooden walls, ceilings and floorings, there was a picture of the mountains taken a clear day with a wooden frame displayed above a wooden desk with a green skin laptop and black rolling chair. There were also two bookshelves on each desk all filled with books ranging from survival to story time kid books. A bed with pink and blue sheets was across the room next to the window. "Man what a day," Crysilla said yawning, "whelp time for a nap, my mom will be working tonight, and a perfect chance to get closer to the meteorite."

That night after her mom went to work, Crysilla then sneaked out of the house, hopped onto her snowmobile and went back to the meteorite site. When she got there, a few of the Sharo officials were knocked out, a small dart on their backs or necks. "That's odd," she said, "who fired the darts?" Far in distance a certain navi with blue hair and cyan eyes was holding a dart gun in his hands; he then contacts another navi. "Shino-san," he said, "the mission is complete." "Good," Shino said, "head back to Gemna HQ." He then logged out.

(A/N: I forget to tell you that Guardian Navis can appear in the real world, the technology in Gemna HQ is far more advanced, but is kept hidden for ten years for purposes unknown. The Guardian Navis have a certain program that allows them to appear in the real world. Just so you know.)

Crysilla then went closer to the meteorite it was glowing azure and sky blue. She had to admit it was pretty. "What are you doing?" cried Sapphire. "Um, did I do something wrong?" Crysilla said. There were three kids that were older than her. One was a girl with long blue hair tied into a paint brushed shaped ponytail by a white band and raven eyes that almost were black. Another one was also a girl with dark purple hair and black eyes and the last one was boy who was taller than the girls and long blonde hair and orange eyes. "Sorry to scare you," Shuuko said, "I'm Shuuko, the blue haired girl is Sapphire and the blonde hair male is Rollen." "Hey, nice to meet you I'm Rollen," Rollen introduced. "I'm Crysilla," she replied. "Nice to meet you Crysilla-chan," FlowerGirl said who appeared on Sapphire's shoulder. "Hello -pyu." Aquaman said who appeared on Shuuko's shoulder after FlowerGirl. "Hi there," Crysilla said; she then jumped when she saw Nature and Spark came out of Sapphire and Rollen's Link PETs. "W-what are they?" she asked. "This is Nature and Spark," Rollen said, "they're part of the N.R. Program." "N.R. Program?" Crysilla said confused. Sapphire then explained to Crysilla that the N.R. Program is a mysterious program that is seperated into four elements Fire, Water, Electric, and Grass. Crysilla couldn't hold her surprise after Sapphire's explanation. Did such a program exist? "I know it's all hard to comprehend, but you'll understand in later time, I hope." Nature said. Spark sighed, "you see young girl, behind you is our ship, our sibiling is in there." "Sibling?" Crysilla said glancing back at the azure glow meteorite. "Well, since we were all from the same program, it's natural to call them your siblings." Spark said, "but enough of that, we need to get Aqua out of that ship, and yes that meteorite is part of a ship, it was disguised for various reasons."

"Oh really," Crysilla said, "so your sibling, Aqua is a floating orb like you." "Yep," Nature said, "she's also the wisest of us all." A glow then came out of meteorite; everyone turned around and saw an azure orb come out. "Aqua!" Nature and Spark said happy to see their sister. "Nature, Spark," Aqua said, "it's been a while. Are these your friends?" She then examined first Crysilla, then Rollen, Aquaman, Shuuko, Sapphire and FlowerGirl. "Hey Aqua-chan -pyu," said Aquaman, "who are you going to stay with?" "Is okay if she stayed with me," Crysilla asked. "But Crysilla," Nature said, "all four parts of the N.R. Program must be together if we wanted to defeated Dark Bug."

Somewhere in an abandoned building, a man smirked as he pressed a button. "W-what's going on?" Nature said. "It's a dimensional area!" Shuuko cried. The area then became multicolored and viruses such as Mettools and Gurrus appeared. They were all ready to attack. "Quick everyone!" said Aqua, "Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla our programing allows you to have forms to combat the viruses." "Is it like Cross Fusion?" asked Sapphire. "Close," Nature said, "just say this words N.R. Program Activate!" "Should we do it?" Crysilla asked. "We got no choice," Rollen said. "Let's do it!" Sapphire said.

"NR! PROGRAM ACTIVATE!" The all cried in unison.

Three lights engulfed Sapphire, Rollen and Crysilla when it faded. Shuuko and Aquaman were amazed. They look like navis but they still wore their clothes. They all wore helmets with white attenna, gloves that reach their elbows and boots that reach their knees.

Sapphire's helmet was lime green, with a white flower and rectangle and the attenna's tips were green, her gloves were green with two yellow rings and her right one had her Link PET attached to it, and knee length boots with white highlights on the side and three rings on each boot.

Rollen's helmet was yellow with a lighting bolt and rectangle, and the attenna's tips were yellow, like Sapphire's, had rings only they were bigger and Rollen's Link PET was attached to his right arm, and his knee length boots had yellow and big rings on it.

Crysilla's helmet was magenta with a star and rectangle and the attenna had azure stripes and magenta tips, her green hair and bow can be seen at the back, magenta gloves with white rings that reach the elbow and knee length pink and white boots with a wave pattern and a blue star on the ankle.

"Whoa!" Crysilla said surprised that she now wore a helmet similar to her snowmobile helmet, "What happened to us." "This is your N.R. Form," Nature said, "it'll allow you to combat viruses. Give it a try." N.R. Sapphire's right arm then grew a long green sword on. "Is this my weapon?" she asked. "Yep," Nature said, "each N.R. Program as their own weapon."

N.R. Rollen's right arm was also a sword only bigger and longer and N.R. Crysilla's right arm was a magic wand with a pink star on it.

"Not bad," N.R. Rollen critized. "Aw~ Why did you get the sword?" Crysilla complained. N.R Sapphire then slashed a virus in half using her sword. N.R. Rollen did the same to a Swordy Virus, while Crysilla still confused on how her weapon works aimed it at a Mettool. A pink blast came out from it and deleted it in the process. "Cool," Crysilla said, "my wand has a lot of power!" "There's too many of them," Rollen said.

A few Scuttlebugs were sudden deleted; the Net Rangers confused looked up and saw a green navi with an orange visor covering his eyes (R Searchman). "Is that a navi?" Rollen asked. The green navi was confused where these navis came from?

After the battle R Searchman reverted back to Laika, but the mysterious navis didn't log out. Shuuko was hiding behind some rocks. She then realized the dimensional area was gone and Sapphire and others were still in their Net Ranger Forms. "Uh guys," Sapphire hissed in a volume where only N.R Rollen and Crysilla, "the dimensional area is gone, we should go somewhere safe and revert now." The blonde man and the lime green hair girl realized this and ran with the blue haired girl. "Wait, come back!" Laika said running after them. N.R. Crysilla then turned around and aimed a pink blast a few feet in front of him creating a lot of smoke.

This gave them time to hide and revert back into their human forms. "That was a close one," Sapphire said coming out from behind some rocks.

"That was fun," Crysilla said, "we should do it again sometime." "Stop!" Laika said catching his breath. Everyone turned to see the breathless aqua green hair boy catching his breath. "H-have you seen any materialized navis?" "Nope," Crysilla answered calmly, "I'm just showing some tourists around the town." "This late at night?" Searchman asked appearing on Laika's shoulder. "Something wrong with that?" Crysilla asked, "Anyway we have to go bye!" The two young adults and teen then ran. "Wait!" Laika said, "great." "Laika-sama," Searchman said, "you should really take a break." "Don't remind me," Laika muttered under his breath, "we should go back I have a report to tell at HQ." As he went back questions surfaced in his mind. Who were those navis? And did those three have anything to do it?

* * *

Sapphire catches her breath. "Whew," she said, "that was close." "Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla," Shuuko said running up to them, "are you alright?" "Yep, we're fine," Crysilla said, "who was that aqua green haired guy anyway." "You must be talking about Laika," Shuuko said, "he's a Net Savior." "A NET SAVIOR!?" they all cried. Just their luck not only that boy saw that they can materialized in the real world; he's also a Net Savior, a person involved with the Net Officials. "Great, just great," Sapphire said, "not only that Dark Bug is on the rise and hiding somewhere, a Net official saw us. It's only a matter of time until the Net Officials catch on the story about three navis that can materialize in the real world." "But Laika doesn't have any video footage of us," Rollen reminded, "So we're safe for now." "Yeah but I'm worried." Sapphire said. "Come on," Shuuko said, "we should find a place to stay." "You can stay with me," Crysilla said, "although I'm going to tell my mom about this."

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Another update! Two chapters in one day! Not bad!**

**Next Time:**

**Netto goes to Yumland, Quick City, where he meets Hibiki's friends and a Navi that looks like his old navi, Rockman. **


	9. Chapter 9 The Lost Dream of Connection

At a hotel room, Netto swung his legs on the hotel bed. "Man this is so boring," he said. He had a blue backpack with him that was filled with lots of stuff like clothes, First Aid Kit and some games. "Ready to go Netto?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, I'm ready." Netto said.

Last night was okay, the Northern Lights show was amazing; he didn't know they could be this pretty.

Gemna Corp provided private jets; they were green and black with diamonds on it and had their company logo on it. Netto, Ruby, and Frost were boarded on the same plane Shizuka and Hibiki were in. "We're going to Yumland, Quick City," Ruby said. "Why are we going there?" Netto asked. "We're going there to meet HeartGirl and a unique program named A.D.E.L.S." "What does A.D.E.L.S stand for anyway?" Netto asked. "It stands for Angel Defense Energy Life Source, it can guard a life source or a soul for better terms if a HumanNavis was deleted in battle in the Cyber world and is said to create Angel Badges which are said to give navis angel forms that gives them wings and drastically raise the power of any attack be it default or battle chip."

A program that can produce Angel Badges and guard souls that was something not thought up 'til now. This made Netto want to see this program.

"We'll arrive there at late noon," Ruby said. "That gives us a lot of time to play games and watch some movies." Netto smiled a bit; at least it'll give him sometime to play with his new friends.

* * *

That afternoon the plane reached at Quick City Airport, the place was much bigger than back at Icicle Town. Netto can see why this place is called Quick City; the growth of this place is quite fast. But what makes this city famous is it's one of the cities that have a high percentage of car manufacturing, since there were a lot of cars made here. Adjusting his cap, he joined Ruby, Frost and the others.

"Hey Netto," Ruby said, "there's an arcade downtown that has great games, but we'll do that tonight after we meet HeartGirl and A.D.E.L.S." "That would be great," Netto said, "but I wish Rockman was me." "Rockman? Is that your personal navi?" Ruby asked. "Yeah," Netto said, "we usually travel around together, this is the first time I have traveled alone with people other than my friends." "I think I have the navi for you;" Hibiki said speaking up, "she looks like your navi only more serious and feminine." "Really?" Netto said. "Yup," Hibiki said, "I'll tell you when we get there."

After checking in a hotel, Hibiki then introduced the children to two twins who lived in the hotel because their mom sings in hotel concerts.

The twins were both male and a bit older than the children. They both have short blond hair and brown eyes. The younger twin wore a long black shirt with flames on it, an open red, sleeveless blazer and black pants while the older twin wore a green T-shirt with white stripes, khaki pants, and white shoes. "Guys I want you to meet Zackary and Colton Chahuteur (French for Rowdy)," Hibiki said. "Their two boy with a rowdy behavior, Zackary's cool while Colton is really smart." Netto smiled for some odd reason they remind him of himself and his navi. "Hey nice to meet you," Colton said shaking hands with Shizuka and the rest of group. "Hey, tonight they

After a trip to the restraunt, they arrive back to the hotel and spend the night there.

Netto was sleeping in Zackary and Colton's room on the floor with Frost while Shizuka, Ruby and Hibiki were sleeping with Zackary and Colton's mom Karen.

As he drifted to asleep; he comes across a lost memory. A grassy hill with a tree on top with white flowers, and a blue sky with some clouds floating by. Sitting next to the tree was a girl about thirteen - fifteen with her back turned. She then turned around and had long blue hair tied into a long thin ponytail and had raven eyes and wore a magenta jacket and raven shorts.

(A/N: Guess who?)

Netto then realized he was five years old with his cheeks a bit pink and wore his old attire, a white shirt with black patches on the elbow, shorts with yellow highlights on the side and his orange and black skater shoes. The only difference he isn't wearing his trademark bandana and is wearing a blue wristband with his family's symbol instead. He then remembered this was a memory of when he was young.

When he was five, he encountered a girl who was torn and said inside, he decided to help her. He grew attached to her and called her Oneesan. Sadly when she moved away, he never saw her again.

He remebered all the good times he had with the nameless blue haired girl. They would usually play at the park, or at the old arcade. Then came moving day; he remembered that day vividly. His Oneesan was moving away to Green Town. A small car and a moving truck can be seen from his home. "Onee-san don't go!" his five year old self cried. "Don't worry," his Onee-san said, "remember this, I'm still with you, right here." She puts her hand on his chest where his heart was. Netto smiled, "I'll be fine Onee-san, goodbye." "Netto wait," his Onee-san said; she then gave him a folded blue cloth. The bruenette unfolded it and tears of happiness came to him. It was a bandana with his family's symbol on it. He then ran and hugged his older sister like friend again. "Netto," his friend told him, "I have a feeling we won't see each other again, but if we do, we'll make the best of it. Take care of that bandana okay?" "I will, Onee-san I will!" Netto said clutching the blue fabric in his hand. "Goodbye Netto!" she waved as she heads to the small car, "we'll see each other again!" As the car and the moving truck were out of Netto's sight; tears fell down his face. "Goodbye Onee-san," he said, "I hope we see each other soon." Then the dream faded.

The sunrays crept from under the blinders of the window. Netto woke up with sunrays on his face, and saw the glittering shine of his tears. Was he crying? It was probably from the old memory he had again. He then remembered that day, when his sister moved away. He kept that bandana on as a reminder, it was so painful he tried to forget it, but when he did he had forgotten her completely. I guess it was when he got his first navi, but couldn't remember.

(A/N: In Netto's flashback, the one he called Onee-san was Sapphire when she was younger.)

He then heard Zackary yawn and got up and stretched his arm. "Morning Netto," he said. "Uh, morning Zackary-kun," Netto replied with a smile.

After everyone got up, Karen made pancakes for everyone since she bought a lot of pancake mix the other day. After breakfast, Hibiki decided it was time to show Netto his temporary partner. "Zackary, Colton, you got R.C. with you?" she called out. "Uh, sure," Colton said, "It's in our room." He then rushed into the bedroom. Who was this navi R.C. and what does she looked like, from what he gathered from Hibiki, she hinted she looked like his navi but how much?

Colton then came out of the room, "Sorry it took so long, apperantly the PET was under a pile of Zack's underwear and and toys." Zackary, who was sitting lazily on a couch reading a magazine, "What?" he said.

Colton then gave the azure Link PET to Netto; it looked very similar to his old one. He then turned it on, and boy he was surprised.

The navi did looked like his navi Rockman; she can easily be mistaken for his sister. She had the same emblem, helmet, backpack and shoulder pads. But there were differences. The navi's helmet had circles and had a lighter shade of blue and the hair was sticking down, her jumpsuit was a light shade, and her gloves were a dark shade. Her highlights were a slightly dark shade, but the higlights were lighter on the legs and her boots were more similar to Roll's then Rockman's. Her shoes were blue with some of the parts were yellow and the soles were dark blue. There was also a dark blue mini skirt around her waist that reached five inches above the knee. Was this the navi named R.C.? "Are you Netto? The one Hibiki, Zackary and Colton mentioned?" the blue Rockman look-a-like female navi asked. "Y-yeah," Netto said, "I'm Netto, are you R.C.?" "Yes my name is R.C." R.C. replied, "surprised I look like your navi?" "How-how did you know Rockman?" Netto asked. "To be truthful, I'm a part of your navi's frame." R.C. blurted out. "How is that possible," Netto asked. A knock was then heard from the door. "I'll get it," Karen said; she opened the door to reveal a girl that was a few inches shorter than Netto, Ruby, Frost, Shizuka and Hibiki.

"Oh hello Magenta," said Karen. The girl had long magenta hair hence why she is named Magenta, that was tied into two ponytails by orchid purple bands, and cold cerulean eyes with a gaze that can be as cold as Enzan, Laika and Frost's. She wore an orchid purple hoodie jacket, a blue skirt with a pink stripe on it and magenta boots. There was also a badge presuming that it was her family's emblem. A grey circle with four dots red, blue, yellow, and green on a black background and the ring was yellow.

What caught Netto's interest was the PET; she was carrying in her right hand. It was an old Plug-In PET, it was purple and had her emblem on it, the only different is the white antenna sticking out, the tip a magenta hue.

"Hello, you must be Netto," Magenta said, "I overheard your conversation, about R.C. Why yes it's true about R.C., she is apart of your navi's frame. From I can gather, R.C. was part of some unwanted data when Rockman was in his early stages. During those early stages, a very small piece of it went missing, but because it was very small or microscopic, the scientists didn't know. And so that small data grew on its own and eventually became into R.C. I discovered her when ElementGirl went to Net City one night." A beep came from her PET. "May I introduce myself Mrs. Magenta?" said a female voice from the PET. "Go ahead," Magenta said; she then holds up her PET so everyone can see her.

The navi was female and had a white and pink jumpsuit. Her helmet is divided into four colors, the top is red, middle top is blue, middle bottom is yellow and the very bottom is green, a white and magenta visor in which the lens were so thick you couldn't see her eyes, her hear emblems had wings that were tinted light magenta and short white hair with magenta highlights can be seen. Her jumpsuit was white with four orbs, red, blue yellow, and green orbs circling her chest emblem, a magenta ring around her neck, a belt with the same color pattern as her helmet, her arms were black and also her legs with the same red, blue, yellow and green pattern only diagonally. Her gloves were magenta and her rings were grey and her boots were magenta and the same design as Magenta's boots. A grey ring with four orbs red, blue, yellow and green was attached to her back. But since they are seeing the PET screen they can only see her navi from the head to the waist. "Hello everyone," said the navi, "I'm ElementGirl, Magenta's net navi. I'm working for Gemna Corp, like you guys, and I am a certified Guardian Navi." "Really? How about you R.C?" Netto asked, "I'm also a Guardian Navi." "Guardian Navis?" Karen asked. "It's a special rank at the Gemna Corp," Colton said, "come on mom you should know this." "Oh yeah," Karen said quickly remembering it, "sorry, about that."

"Well, since your are full and ready to go we should go down stairs," Colton said, "Lisa is waiting for us." "Wait you mean Lisa Benavidez, the daughter of Mr. Benavidez, CEO of Bena Hotels?" Netto asked. "Yep, same one," Zackary said, "we've known her since we moved into the hotel." He then got up from the couch and joined his brother and the others.

"Bye Mom," Colton said. "Bye boys, enjoy your day," Karen said. When the door closed, Karen swore she had forgotten something, but what was it?

* * *

Ding! The hotel's elevator doors opened reveal Netto and the gain. Netto was wearing his blue and black cap. Colton then noticed a long, black haired woman tied into a curly ponytail, with royal blue eyes and was wearing a cyan dress that sparkles, and blue high heels. "Whoa, Lisa," Zackary said. The woman Zackary identified as Lisa turned around, "Oh hi, Zackary, Colton, Hibiki and Shizuka. Who are they?" She was referring to Netto, Ruby and Frost. "This is Ruby, Frost, and Net-I mean Lostto," Zackary said taking Netto and nudging his head. "Nice to meet you," Lisa said waving her hand. "So Lisa-chan, why are you dressed so formally," Netto asked. "Oh, I'm going to a party silly," Lisa said, "at one of the most famous and expensive places in all of Yumland." She blew a kiss and said farewell. "W-wait," Colton said, "what about our plans with our friends." "Oh yeah," Lisa said, "oh well I guess I will make it up tommorow. Later guys." Before Colton could protest, she had already left; the screeching of the tires of her limo can be heard. "Man," Zackary, "Lisa should spend more time with us. Oh, well, we got the gang with us."

Netto smiled; he then followed everyone outside.

* * *

**A/N: The characters, Zackary, Colton, Karen and Lisa are referenced to the show The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Zack and Cody's mom Caren Martin, and London. A new OC has an obessive crush on a navi and Netto get's a new form. **


	10. Chapter 10 Amber's Sparkling Love Plan

Hidden deep in bowels of Yumland's Super Market Net, a figure steps out of the shadows, an orange and brown navi was revealed. She was female. Her helmet was orange and brown with a curvy pattern, with her curvy brown hair coming down. Her armor were orange with a brown collar and a brown skirt, her gloves were orange and fingerless and boots were much more simpler, just orange with brown soles. Her emblem was a brown square just tilted a little to the left on a black emblem and the emblem's ring was yellow.

She then smirked, "Oh Greenman, It's only a matter of time before your mine." She then laughed evilly.

* * *

Netto yawned and rubbed his eyes. He then noticed the room was empty. Curious, he got up and entered the living room. He then saw Colton making scrambled eyes; he turned around and greeted him. Netto then noticed Colton was fully dressed, in a navy blue and red-checkered pattern collar shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. "Um, Colton, where are the others?" Netto asked. "Oh," Colton said, "well let's see, Zackary is at summer school, since he failed English. Shizuka and Hibiki went for an all day shopping spree and won't be back 'til early evening and Ruby and Frost went to see a friend, Natsu I think. Anyway where do you want to go? Oh, and don't forget R.C. She get's bored if she's left alone for more than an hour." Netto then came back, dressed in his Ushrai uniform and his cap on, and a blue and black backpack with white stripes. His Transform PET was in one of the backpack's pockets, and the azure PET was attached to his left arm. "Ready to go?" Colton asked. The azure PET then beeped. "Netto, email for you," R.C. said, "it's from Ruby and Frost. It says you need to go to Gem Base, it's a small marble building with a green hexagon on it." "A building made out of marble with a green hexagon on it?" Netto said, "That's a very slightly weird description for a building."

"Ah, I think I know where it is," Colton said, "come, I have enough money for a taxi."

Somewhere at downtown Quick City, Colton paid for the taxi and he and Netto exited the car. "Well, here we are," Colton said. The building was indeed made out of marble and there was a green hexagon on it that said Gemna Corp. on it. "So this is the place?" Netto asked.

Unaware to both of the boys, a girl with long orange hair, brown eyes and dark tan skin was watching them. The boy with the brown hair, matching eyes and scope looked familiar, but she couldn't be sure.

* * *

Netto opened one of the doors and out revealed a typical regular thing you see at a normal information desk. A few men dressed in regular grey uniforms were organizing some stuff. "Oh hello," said one man. "We're here for a meeting," Colton said. "If you go to your left, you'll come across double doors painted green,

The double doors were not so hard to find, they were at the end of corridor.

Colton then opened the doors and Netto soon followed. The room was full of computers and people operating them. A hologram of R.C. then appeared on his shoulder. "Here we are, Gemna Corp. Yumland HQ." She said. "Eh? I thought there was only one back in Ameroupe?" Netto asked. "That is the main building," R.C. corrected, "Gemna Corp has spread their sources, around the world, mostly Japan, Ameroupe, Sharo and Yumland." "Wait?" Netto said, "there's one in Japan? How come I haven't come across it yet?" "It's in Tokyo," said another female voice; Netto and Colton turned to the computer at where the voice was. And Netto had another heart attack, seriously is it him, or is some the people he see or meets have similar appearances as his friends.

The navi looked a lot like Meiru, she had the same hair color and eyes as here. She had had a magenta helmet with a red heart and grey diamonds on each side. She was wearing a white open blazer and there was a yellow ring around her neck. Her gloves were azure with light magenta rings, a magenta skirt was around her waist, and her azure boots had white rings with red heart shaped gems, light magenta rings, a black stripe in the middle and red and greys soles. Her chest emblem was similar to Meiru's only with a different paint job. The top was red, the V was white and the bottom was pink.

"Something wrong?" said the Meiru look-a-like navi. "Sorry," Netto said, "you look like my friend back in Japan." "Really," said the magenta navi, "anyway, I'm HeartGirl, another Guardian Navi. I don't have a permanent operator, so I usually do a lot of stuff since I'm busy. Since you are here I want you to introduce you to the program. A.D.E.L.S!" A small black ball that was about the same height and size as a Mettool with white and cyan tinted wings, dark cyan eyes and feet. "Nice to meet you," the black ball program said. "That's A.D.E.L.S?" Netto said. "Surprised," R.C. asked, "well you should, A.D.E.L.S was created bt Gemna Corp." "So are you the one that created the Angel Badges and guard our souls if we were deleted in battle in the real world?" Netto asked. "Yup," the cyan-eyed program said, "I can also transform into a navi."

He then glowed and went it faded, a navi that was a bit taller than HeartGirl took the small program's place. A.D.E.L.S still had his dark cyan eyes, but in his navi form his jumpsuit was black and dark grey with cyan highlights reaching from his armpit to his cyan boots with white stripes and dark cyan circles. His helmet was black with two white horns, which could be mistaken as eyebrows, a white stripe, a cyan circle that glows, and his trademark wings can be seen. A white stripe was around his collarbone area, the neck was dark grey while everything else below that was black. His gloves were cyan; he had a black mouth guard, and his emblem was a white horn with a cyan circle, the ring a normal yellow.

(A/N: Sorry if the description for ADELS's form was out of place, it was rushed.)

This amazed Netto; A.D.E.L.S then reverted back to his normal program form. "The reason A.D.E.L.S has a navi form, so that evil corporations won't get him." HeartGirl said.

Beep! Beep! HeartGirl's touched her helmet, "Oh it's an email, and it's from Amber. Oh that girl, when will she ever give up?" She sweatdropped. "Who's Amber?" Netto asked. "She's my friend," HeartGirl said, "and she's very obessed with a navi named Greenman."

(A/N: It's the same one from the N1 Prix against Blues, originally the navi was unnamed in the Japanese and was named Greenman in the English Version. If you don't know, Greenman is the navi that quickly lost to Blues. So he went for a little upgrade after N1 Prix and is a little different.)

"What does she want now?" A.D.E.L.S asked looking at the email, HeartGirl just opened. "It says here, HeartGirl bring your friends over at the Mall, I got the perfect thing to make Greenman finally fall in love with me." HeartGirl read, "she never gives up, doesn't she?" "Can I come with you guys? I want to meet Amber, myself." Netto asked. "R.C.-chan, Colton-kun can you guys stay here for a while?" "Sure," Colton said, "besides I have a date at the library." R.C. and the others sweat dropped.

"Alright, then," Netto then; he gave R.C.'s Link PET to Colton and went yo one of the plug in ports. He then closed his eyes as he felt his body light and went inside.

During the transform, he saw a vision of himself in an orange and black jumpsuit, a boomerang can be seen attached to his back, a black mouth guard covered his mouth and nose, but what peaked his interest, was that there were small white, cyan tinted wings sticking out and he was crying.

He then opened his eyes, in his Ushrai form, where HeartGirl and A.D.E.L.S were looking at him strangely. "You okay?" HeartGirl said with concern. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," Ushrai said standing up. "Whelp, since R.C. and Colton are going to busy. Let's go meet Amber." Ushrai agreed, he then went back to the vision he just had earlier.

* * *

Amber impatiently stomped her foot waiting for her friend. She then sees her friend along with A.D.E.L.S and a blue and black navi. "Hi, Heart-chan," Amber said, "who's your new friend there?" "I'm Ushrai," Ushrai said, "nice to meet you Amber-chan. Do you know Japanese?" "Yup, I've spent at least two years in Japan," Amber said, "and that's when I met him." Her eyes sparkled like gems. "I feel sorry for Greenman," A.D.E.L.S whispered. "Greenman?" Ushrai asked, "you mean the same one that was defeated by a red navi named Blues?" "Yup," Amber said, "and I went to watch N1 Prix, and that's when I meet the man of my dreams." "More like her victim," A.D.E.L.S whispered.

"So the reason I emailed you here is because I created this love potion." Amber said holding a heart shaped glass container that was filled with some sort of red liquid. "If this potion is injected into a person's body, they instantly fall in love with the first person they see." "Wow," Ushrai said sarcastically, "that's so clich

"Good," Amber said, "see you at Yumland's Super Market Net." Amber then logged out.

"Man what's taking Ushrai so long?" A.D.E.L.S asked. "Maybe he went to get something to pick up?" HeartGirl suggested. "Sorry I'm late," said Ushrai's voice. "Oh, Netto's here," the pink haired navi said; she then turned to face him, "hi Netto -" She then stopped her sentence. "W-what's wrong?" he asked, "is there something wrong with me?" "Um, Netto," A.D.E.L.S said pulling out a big mirror and holding it with his mouth, "You should look real carefully in the mirror I have."

"Oh come on," Netto said, "there's nothing wrong -" His eyes then widen. His appearance had totally changed!

His helmet was now orange, only covered his forehead and around so there was no protection covering the top of his head making his brown spiky hair come out. There was orange armor covering his half of his chest and the texture was similar to his orange vest in the real world, a white stripe in the middle and his chest emblem. Two additional yellow shoulder pads on his shoulders, an orange backpack with a boomerang with black stripe attached to his back and two thin holes in it. His gloves were now orange with white rings and red gems attached to it and fingerless. And his boots were also orange with black stripes in the middle and white and black soles. His arms and legs were black with yellow highlights on the side reaching from his vest like armor to his boots.

"W-what happened to me?!" He cried checking every part of himself, front back and side. "No offense, Netto, but you look good in orange," A.D.E.L.S said. Netto openly agreed with the black ball program. He did look good with orange colored armor. "So what are you going to name your new form?" HeartGirl asked, "if a HumanNavi gains a new form, they have a chance to name their new form." "Okay then," Netto said, "I'll name this form Gigaman, but I need to do something about my emblem."

(A/N: From now on, if Netto's in his orange armor form; he will be addressed as Gigaman. This form is based on WaterEmi's design if Netto was a netnavi. So credit goes to WaterEmi for Netto's design for one of navi forms.)

"Don't worry," HeartGirl said reassuringly, "I have an idea."

Amber stomps her foot, annoyed at what's taking the two navis and program so long. She then saw and recognizes HeartGirl and A.D.E.L.S, but not Gigaman. "Who's that?" Amber asked. "This is Gigaman," HeartGirl introduced, "he's Ushrai's friend; he decided to take his place, since the black navi went for an errand. He won't be back 'til early evening." "Really," Amber said tilting her head to the side, "Oh well, welcome to the team." Gigaman shook Amber's hand and then let's go.

Much later, Amber was looking through a pair of binoculars. "Everyone ready for the plan?" she asked.

Hidden behind some walls were Gigaman, HeartGirl and A.D.E.L.S, the orange navi was holding a wooden bow firmly in his left hand in his right hand was a glass dart, the top shaped like a heart and the bottom was a small needle, it was filled with Amber's Love Potion. "Yep we are all ready," Gigaman said. "Hey how come you get to fire?" HeartGirl asked. "Come on HeartGirl, it can't be that bad," Gigaman said taking his aim on the target.

A lime green navi with brown eyes was kicking a soccer ball with his friends. Gigaman was impressed on how he looked after N1 Prix. The green navi still had his dark green and black helmet with dark green cylinders sticking out, brown eyes, yellow shoulder pads, grey gloves and lime green suit. What was different was that his boots were dark green and had grey soles, and now has an emblem on his ears and his green armor with a red rectangle. A grey diamond with a black ribbon was overlaying it on a dark green background all held by a yellow ring.

"He's in the target zone!" Amber cried, "hit him!" "I need to fire," Netto said, "don't distract me." Of course, HeartGirl tried to distract him by whistling, but that didn't that work so she tried something else. She then screamed for no apparent reason, which caused Gigaman to lose his target and the dart, hit a lavender female navi instead. She then instantly fells in love with a blue navi with strong built and armor. "Hello, there," she said. "What is the meaning of this?" the blue navi stated. "I love you!" the lavender navi said. "Let go, or I'll be forced to fire." The blue navi replied.

Amber's brown eyes widen as Greenman casually walks past her. "You cannot image how upset I'm right now," Amber said, "Plan B will start right now." "This is all your fault!" cried Gigaman in anger. A.D.E.L.S just rolled his eyes, "Long day written all over."

* * *

Amber's next plan is to hit Greenman when he goes bowling with friends. This time HeartGirl gets to fire, much to Gigaman's disappointment. Greenman was asking the navi at the counter to get him a drink; unaware Amber is next to him. She then signaled HeartGirl to fire the dart. "Ready," Amber started. "Aim," HeartGirl added ready to fire at Greenman. "Fire," Gigaman said. HeartGirl lost her aim at the green navi and it aim at a white male navi instead. Amber moved out of the way so the white navi would not see her. He then went to HeartGirl, Gigaman and A.D.E.L.S. "I-I've been dreaming for this moment," he said. "Er, no thanks I'm not your type," Gigaman said. "Not you her," the white navi said pointing to HeartGirl. The pink navi blushed and ten seconds later they were lip to lip.

Gigaman breathed a sigh of relief. He then saw a navi accidently throw a bowling ball backwards and it hit Amber in the back and she fell face foward to the floor.

A.D.E.L.S manages to pick up her up with his mouth. "Plan C?" Gigaman asked. "Plan C," HeartGirl said, "this will surely work."

* * *

Outside a cafe, Amber and the others were having a meeting. "We have enough potion for one more dart." Amber said holding another dart full of her potion. "I could do it," HeartGirl said. "No way, let me!" Gigaman protested. "You two should work together so you don't mess up." Amber said, she then left the dart on the floor and went inside. Gigaman and HeartGirl looked at the dart then back at each other. "We should listen to Amber and team up." Gigaman said, "but how are we supposed to hit Greenman and not anyone else?" "I know," HeartGirl said, "when I fire, yell that Greenman's in the target and I will fire." "Wow," the orange navi said, "that could work!" A.D.E.L.S smiled that Netto and HeartGirl are getting along.

Greenman was still chosing his food when Amber was behind him. HeartGirl and Gigaman were behind a virtual tree. "Hit him, hit him now," Gigaman cried. HeartGirl then fired her Heart Bow with the dart attached to the back of Greenman. "Yes," HeartGirl said. "Come on, let's get out of here," Gigaman said.

Later HeartGirl and Gigaman reappeared behind Amber. "I will get you next time, Greenman," Amber said; she then laughed evilly. "I kinda like this adventure and Heart-chan a bit better." Gigaman said. "Oh Amber," A.D.E.L.S said, "don't forget about our bet." Amber gritted her teeth and then sighed in defeat, "alright, you guys win." "So you didn't get Greenman as you planned?" HeartGirl asked, "oh well too bad, you always don't."

The day ends with HeartGirl and Gigaman enjoying their favorite foods as Amber plays with her soup.

* * *

**A/N: This is by far, the longest chapter I ever typed, ever. Anyway the next part is where new friends join Netto and the others. The first Interlude will be included shortly. **

**P.S. I don't know if Navis can digest food like humans do, I mean in the manga version Rockman and his friends were drinking tea with Bubbleman and Aquaman. **

**Next time:**

**Trouble at the golf course, Netto and friends meet two new associates with Gemna Corp. Trouble starts brewing and two new navis join the crew. **


	11. Chapter 11 A Grinding, Chilling Problem

A few days after the meteorite incident, Crysilla explained to her mother that she would be going with her new friends. Her mother was a bit surprised that she's going with a group of people she rarely knew about, but at the same time was happy she finally had friends and gets a chance to see the world. Her mother then agreed for Crysilla to go with her.

The next day, Crysilla has a dark lime green suitcase and a pink and azure handbag on top. "Now Crysilla be sure to call me any chance you got okay?" her mother said. "I will, mother," Crysilla said. "Did you tell her about the N.R. Program?" Shuuko asked. "Yup," Crysilla replied, "although it will take a while for her to believe of the existence of this N.R. Program."

"Where are we going?" Crysilla said. "Quick City, Yumland," Sapphire replied, "that's where the last part of the N.R. Program is." FlowerGirl and Robert then appeared on Sapphire's shoulders. "Don't forget, Pyro is the only one that's missing," Robert said. "Robert-kun is right, Sapphire-chan," FlowerGirl added, "Pyro-kun is the last part, after that we'll fight Dark Bug."

After boarding for Quick City, Yumland, Sapphire starting drifting to sleep, last night; she had a dream that she meet a small five-year-old boy, and before she moved to Green Town; she gave the blue bandana to the boy and moved away.

"Sapphire-chan?" FlowerGirl asked, "what' wrong, you've been starring at nothing for about five minutes." "I was? Sorry about that," Sapphire said quickly apologizing everyone on the plane. She then fished her GameBoy SP out of her old purple book bag to play her games.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Frost decided to bring Netto to meet their friend Natsu at the biggest park in Quick City.

After his adventure with HeartGirl and A.D.E.L.S, he logged out to the boys bathroom wearing new attire. He now were a orange sweatband with a black stripe in the middle and now has his family symbol on it, a yellow scarf around his neck and his necklace was hidden under his orange hoodie jacket that covers his upper chest and a dark grey shirt. He still wears his old shorts and his skater shoes were now orange and the soles were black and white. He was now wearing an orange and black cap with a yellow stripe in the middle.

Netto was a little curious in meeting Natsu. They were all riding in taxi, Zackary, Colton and Lisa went on a trip and won't be back 'til the very next day. "We're here," Ruby said; everyone got out and Frost paid the taxi driver the money.

"Wow," Netto said, "this place is huge." Ruby then saw a sixteen year old with blonde hair and royal purple eyes waving at them. She wore a light pink sweater, a lavender beanie, a purple skirt, white knee socks and pink and purple and grey soles. Dark pink, square rimmed glasses can be seen. "Ruby, Frost," the girl cried. "Natsu," Ruby said; she then waved to her. Natsu then ran up to the young brunette trio. "Hi guys," she said chirpily, "um, is the one in orange clothes Netto?" "Yup," Ruby said, "he's from Japan." "Oh really," Natsu said, "that's interesting." Netto smiled but frowned again that he wished his old friends were here again.

* * *

Somewhere hidden in the trees, a shadow figure of a man smirked as he found his targets. He swiftly disappeared, but he left behind was a paper sheet of the mugshots of Netto and Ruby. A tan arm picked up the paper and shoved it in the black bag and continued walking.

* * *

Sapphire yawned as she exits the plan with Shuuko and others following behind her. "Alright, Quick City," Crysilla said, "I heard it's famous for being the top three of the automobile manufacturing industry." Sapphire then saw an orange and black cap boy (Netto) with two brown haired children, a girl and a boy (Ruby & Frost). The girl was wearing red clothes and the boy was wearing blue clothes. "Hey, Sapphire, something wrong?" Shuuko asked. "Y-yeah," said Sapphire, "I was just looking." FlowerGirl looked concerned, but decided not say anything.

As she follows Shuuko and the others to find the meteorite that contains the last part of the N.R. Program or AKA Pyro, she ponders back to the boy with the orange and black cap and orange clothes. He reminders her of the boy she met when she was young after she lost her older brother. He helped her out of depression and became best friends and he nicknamed her Oneesan, which was Japanese for older sister that was not related to you. Sadly she moved to Green Town and gave the young boy a gift to reminder him of her, a blue bandana with his family's name on it.

What nagged her mind was that symbol on the boy's sweatband, but she put it on the back of her mind.

* * *

"Mou, Ruby-chan, where are we going?" Netto asked. "We're going to Quinny's Food Court." Ruby said, "Remember Natsu told us she'll meet with us at that food court." "Oh yeah," Netto said, "guess I wasn't paying attention."

After turning another corner the three brunette children were at a small food court with so many round tables and chairs. A red sign with the letters Quinny's were on the food court. The place seems too popular since some of the customers were enjoying their food on the edge of plant displays.

They then saw Natsu waving at them at a table, Magenta was also there and so was another girl sitting across the table. She had short black with long black bangs and ruby red eyes. She wears a red hoodie jacket with the capital letter F on the left side of her jacket on the upper breast area, blue jean shorts, white socks and white shoes with maroon soles. There was also a cyan book bag with an emblem, a blue heart on a black background, the ring a solid yellow, attached to it and a sky blue PET strapped to her left arm.

"Everyone, this is Felica," Natsu introduced, "she's a Guardian Operator, she's allowed to use both Guardian Navis and Human Navis." "Nice to meet you," the ruby-eyed girl said. Her sky blue Link PET then glowed and a hologram of a sky blue, female navi with wings appeared on her shoulder.

Her helmet was sky blue with clouds, wings were attached on the back and her blonde hair flowed out of her helmet. Her jumpsuit was cyan and black. Her gloves were cyan with yellow rings. Her boots had yellow rings on each boot, a cloud and the symbol (the same emblem, the one that matched with Felica) with wings sticking out were attached to the heel area.

"Hi Angel," Ruby greeted. "Ruby-chan," Angel said, "did you forget? In public you're supposed to address me as AerialGirl." "Sorry," Ruby said blushing in embarrassment. "Wait a second?" Netto asked confused, "this sky blue navi here is a HumanNavi?!" "That's right," Felica said, "AerialGirl or Angel if you want to address as that, is also a Human Navi, I found her sitting next to a trash can on my way home. I felt guilty and took her to Gemna Corp, after finding out she is a Human Navi, I was assigned as her official Guardian Operator." Netto smiled Felica and Angel make a great time, maybe if he was reunited with his navi they net battle sometime. His eyes then clouded with sorrow and worry, how are his family and friends doing, surely by now they are searching almost 24/7 for him. But he couldn't just come back, not yet after realizing he has been a Gemna Diamond holder, and with Dark Beetle after him; he couldn't he might put them in danger. "Hey, Netto," Felica said snapping Netto back to reality, "we need to meet up with another associate with us. His name is Yamino Arashi."

"Yamino or Yami for short, is a skilled golfer and has a navi named Kage," Angel said, "they both like watching golf games and phenomon cloud formations."

"They're supposed to be at a famous golf course called Windy Mill." Angel added, "Yamino will be waiting for us there."

* * *

Windy Mill was an open for all golf course with challenging and fun courses for players on all difficulties. Among one of the golf courses was an albino boy with pale blue eyes.

His hair was very similar to Netto, spiky and bound by a pale blue bandana. He also wore a pale blue hoodie jacket, black pants and white and pale blue shoes. Attached to his left arm was a white Link PET and a white navi was projected on his shoulder. His helmet is white with a feather pattern on the middle, his jumpsuit is white and black with pale blue highlights on the side, wings (that are similar to Falzer's) are attached to his back his gloves are white with grey rings and pale blue gems on the back of the hand, and his boots have wind symbols on it. "Yami-kun," said the white navi, "I think that's enough for now." Yamino wiped some sweat that was present on his forehead, "yeah you're right Kage; I should rest for now."

* * *

Somewhere else in the Windy Mill system, two navis a light red navi and a cyan navi were giving out drinks to their customers. And it was a rotten day, they were getting complaints from the customers, one said that they didn't put a slice of lemon on their iced tea, another complained that they gave her the wrong drink, and the lists of complaints goes on and on.

The light red navi was female; her helmet was red with a light red stripe in the middle, two drills sticking out and ribbons coming out of her the drills. Her jumpsuit was light red, red and black, with light red gloves and dark red rings on them. Her emblem was a light red ribbon on a black background all held by a yellow ring. She also has a dark red skirt that reaches halfway of her upper legs.

Her companion was a cyan navi, which was similar to a normal navi, except it is cyan, with raven armor covering his lower arms and lower legs. His jumpsuit was cyan, raven and black. His emblem was a blue cross on a black background.

"Ribbon, Hail!" cried a servant navi, "that's the third time this week we had complaints from our customers! One more time and you are sent to a nearby bargain PET store!" He then went away to serve some customers some drinks. "Great, Hail," Ribbon complained, "one more time and we're going gone." "Well now that you think about it, maybe being at a bargain store won't be so bad." Hail replied.

The two navis sighed as they gave their customers their drink orders.

* * *

Netto and the others wandered aimlessly trying to find Yamino around the crowed of golfers young and old. Natsu then spots him, "Hey, Yamino!" The albino hair boy turned around and faced them, and so did the white navi. "Kage, Yamino," Felica said, "it's been a while." "Hey, Felica," Kage said, "who are new friends?" "This is Netto, Ruby and Frost," Natsu added, "they are new here." "Nice to meet you," Kage said, "Felica and Angel told a lot about us."

The ground then shook. "What was that earthquake?" Frost cried. Everyone around them started to panic. A dimensional area suddenly appeared and everyone tried to escape. Dark black beetles with weird red symbols then appeared in the real world. Ruby gritted her teeth, "It's them! The Dark Beetle Minions!" "They've cause trouble in the real world." Frost added. "And they've cause so much mischief over the years, I can't stand it." Natsu said. "Alright everyone," said a dark beetle minion, "let's cause some damage." One smashed an arcade cabinet and the another one sliced a bar table in half." "Come on guys!" Ruby cried, "let's find a save place to transform."

After finding a good spot they began their transformation.

"KOKORO! TRASFORM!" they all cried in unison.

When the lighted faded, everyone was in his or her respective forms. Ruby was in her Angix Form, Frost; his Mountainman form, Netto in his new Gigaman Form and Natsu in her PinkSunGirl Form.

Her helmet had a white zigzag line separating it into two colors. The top was pink and the bottom was lavender and a dark pink visor covered her eyes. Her jumpsuit was lavender, pink and black. Her neck was black with a white zigzag line similar to her helmet

The pink and lavender navi raised her left arm and ball of pink light started to form. She then aimed it at a group of Dark Beetle Minions.

Angix deleted another group of minions using her Fire Rush attack.

Mountainman deleted one or two using his Ice Berg Devastation attack.

While Gigaman created two small guns that shot a lot of yellow bullets that deleted a whole group of them in seconds. To his surprise his two guns combine into a thin rifle. When he fired two bullets came out from each muzzle opening creating a lot of power.

The whole place was a mess once all the minions were taken out. Everyone then reverted back to his or her human forms.

Yamino and Felica came out of their hiding spaces.

The five people then exited through the back and fled from the crime scene before the Net Officials came to the scene.

A man carrying two Link PETs, a light red and cyan, opened the door of a bargain store.

He then took the PETs to the register where a blonde female worker worked. "Oh hello," she said sweetly, "may I help you?" "Yes," the employee said, "I would like to sell these two PETs. They are in good condition." The blonde cashier then took the PETs away and gave 5000 credits for each of the Link PETs he sold to her. The employee walked out of the shop, pleased on how much profit he had gotten from selling them. "You poor dears," the blonde cashier said, "did your old operators throw you out for new ones?" "No," Ribbon said, "we worked at a golf course and sold drinks, we always gave the wrong ones to the customers." "Oh, I see," she said.

The door then opened to reveal two brunette hair children, one was a girl with amber eyes and the other was a boy with brown grayish eyes. "Hello there," the blonde cashier said, "may I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for a PET with a navi." The amber-eyed girl said. "You two are in luck, I just got two new navis here," the blonde cashier said. "Oh, are they expensive and new?" the brunette girl asked. "Nope, they are used and cheap," the blonde cashier said, "tell you what I'll give them away to you two for free." "A-are you sure?" the brownish-gray eyed boy said, who was a bit surprised about this, "won't your boss get mad if you're giving away merchandise for free?" "No, I don't think he would," the blonde cashier, "if it is a navi looking for a operator and home, he won't mind." She then displayed the light red and cyan Link PETs in front of the two brunette children.

"I'll take the light one," Ruby said snatching the light red Link PET. Frost took the cyan one that held Hail. "Hi there," Ruby greeted, "My name is Ruby, what's yours?" Ribbonwas a bit surprised, first she and her friend get sold to a small bargain store and now are getting their first operators, what a day! "My name is Ribbon, Ruby-chan," she replied with a small smile, "nice to meet you." "Hello Frost," Hail said, "my name is HailEXE." A ghost of a smile appeared in Frost, this was the first time Frost got a navi.

The bargain door opened again revealing Netto in his orange and black clothes, "Oi, Ruby-chan, Frost-kun," he cried, "we should go now, Natsu-chan and others are waiting." Ruby and Frost then ran out of the store, the holograms of Ribbon and Hail on their shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: Yamino and Kage is a reference to Firethehedgehog's Fic, Shadows of the Past. Netto is an amnesiac boy under the name Yami and has a new navi called Kage. He comes back to Dentech City, 6 years after his supposed disappearance. Ribbon and Hail were created to be Ruby and Frost's personal navis. **

**Next time:**

**The first interlude, the events of Rockman and friends after Netto's kidnapping and Opal and Shard's search for the N.R. Program.**


	12. Interlude I: Loss and Mystery

(A/N: These are the events of Rockman and the others after Netto's kidnapping. First one is takes place after Chapter 1: Kidnapping.)

Rockman's green eyes clouded in sorrow. He was sitting on the floors of the SciLab's Net. His operator was kidnapped last night. Everyone became worried about the brunette's safety. Who would kidnap a young boy anway? Most speculate that since Netto was a Net Savior, the kidnappers would target him so they could get improtant information in exhange for his safe return. Since Rockman was a the SciLabs for repairs, it was the perfect time for the kidnappers to strike. But since the Hikari household's security was very complex and hard to crack someone would need a talent of programming and decoding to break in and kidnap Netto.

Rockman shut his eyes to prevent any more tears to fall. It was too much for the blue battler. His eyes were red from all the crying after he was told his operator was kidnapped away from home. They will pay for kidnapping him. For now he is coping with the loss, 'til his operator is found alive, safe, sound, and taken back home to his family and friends.

His best friend, Roll logged into the net, but he was too painfully aware to notice her. He finally noticed her when she crouched to find him. His green eyes met hers. Roll was a pink navi. Her helmet had two yellow antennas that formed a C, her jumpsuit was pink and black and her gloves were pink with yellow rings and so were her boots with black soles.

In the real world, Meiru was having conversation with Yuuichiro, the head SciLab scientist and Netto's father. They were discussing about Netto's disappearance with others and that they were doing all they can to find the clues to his location and bring the brunette home. Among them was a blonde girl with short hair that was symmetrical and brown eyes. There were bandages that were loosely tied around her neck. She wore a lavender shirt, a sleeveless dark green vest with pockets, jeans and yellow and white shoes. "Sunni," Yuuichiro said addressing the blonde girl, "thank you for helping us." "No problem," Sunni said, "besides this is the first time I've done a kidnapping case." Attached to her left arm was a yellow orange Link PET, the emblem was a yellow sun with bandages wrapped around the bottom half on a peach background.

A navi then projected herself onto Sunni's shoulder. She looked like an older version of Roll, except her jumpsuit was yellow and her hair was orange. Her helmet antenna was aqua green and there were white minus signs on it. Her eyes were more narrower and aqua green. She had a white, V shaped belt around her waist, and like her operator; she has white bandanges around her neck and had white rings on her gloves and boots. Her ear and chest emblem matched the one on Sunni's Link PET.

Sunni was new recruit to the Net Savior Sector, about 18 years old; she was as slealthly as Miyabi, who was another Net Savior. "Are you sure that there's nothing we could do until more information about Netto's whereabouts is released?" Meiru said, a bit worried. The three turned to the depressed Rockman still crying on Roll's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but unless we have any more information about Netto, I'm afraid there's not much I can do." Sunni said.

(A/N: The next takes place during and after episode 2: The trip away from home.)

Enzan rubbed his temples. This was stressful, Netto Hikari has been kidnapped in the dead of night. This was enough to cause him a headache taking care of the paperwork, company agreements and the investagation seem to be a bit too much for the young duo hair boy. "Enzan-sama," Blues said appearing on his left shoulder concerned for his operator, "I think you should take a break." "Yeah, you're right," Enzan said getting up from his office desk. Going to the nearest break room to get a drink of coffee, to keep his energy going, a beep goes off in his Red Link PET. "Enzan-sama, it's from Manabe-san," Blues said identifying the caller ID. He then went back to the PET to read the email Manabe sent.

This rose the red navi's curosity, a meteorite that is glowing green landed in Green Town, Cyber City not far from here. "Enzan-sama," he said grabbing Enzan's attention, "it says here we were suppose to investigate the landing of a meteorite in Green Town, Cyber City." "A meteorite?" Enzan said taking a sip from his coffee, "isn't that NAZA's job?" "Yeah, but for some reason, Commisioner Kifune wants us to go." Blues said, "should we?" Enzan took a thought, if he decided to reject then he would be dealing more paperwork, but if he decides to go; he would get to see the meteorite's crash landing site first hand. "We're going," he said.

The place was filled with police cars, people with white jackets and gas masks presumely the contaiment unit and meteorlogists that study meteorites. The white jacket men were done investigating the meteorite to see if it is radioactive, after finding no trace of radioactivity, the men signaled to the others it was okay to approach it. Blues appeared on Enzan's shoulder, "so this is the meteorite."

"Excuse me, out of the way," cried a male voice, he was wearing the NAZA uniform with short blonde hair, brown eyes and freckles. His assistant was also wearing the NAZA uniform short brown hair, dark red eyes and wore pearl earrings. "So this is the meteorite?" she said. "Oi," Enzan said, "are you the employees sent by NAZA?" "Yes we are," the short brown hair woman said, "I'm Fioana, and my assistant's name is Jack." He made a sheepish grin and waved hello to the Net Savior.

"We're here to collect a sample of the meteorite," Fioana said. "Of course," Enzan said; he then signaled some of them to obtain a small sample of the meteorite. A few white men took the sample and gave it to Fioana and Jack. They store it in their car. "There," Fioana said, "once we take it to NAZA HQ we can examine what it contains."

As they drive to NAZA HQ, heterochromatic eyes brown and red and blue eyes watched their actions from the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Opal and Shard brushed the leaves and sticks that were stuck on their clothes. "Man I thought they would get us." Shard said. "Indeed, Shard," said a male voice. A blue navi that was about Blues's height projected himself onto Shard's shoulder. He looked like a sane version of Dark Blues, except his color scheme is blue instead of dark red and purple. His visor was arctic blue and his hair was a bit more tamed than Dark Blues and his emblem was blue and white and rotated about thirty degrees to the left. There was also an azure guitar strapped to his back. "Looks like we came to the scene," Opal said. A purple and dark blue navi appeared on Opal's shoulder.

He looked just like Rockman and was about Rockman's height maybe taller. His hair color was the same, but his eyes color was red orange and narrower. His jumpsuit and helmet was dark purple, his helmet's highlights, boots and gloves were dark blue, and his shoulder pads and highlights were lime green instead of yellow and light blue. There were translucent purple hexagons attached to his gloves and boots, his backpack was purple instead of azure, the rectangles were opal with shades of azure, blue and purple. His emblem was a opal hexagon with the same shades as his rectangles on a black backgroun, all held by a yellow ring.

"Should we investigate?" the dark purple look-a-like asked. "Hmm," Opal said in deep thought. Beep! Beep! Both of Opal's dark purple and Shard's blue Link PETs indicated that they were very low on battery power and it needed to be charged. "Aw man," Shard said, "well BlueHero looks like you won't be able to see the meteorite." "It's okay," BlueHero said, "once the PET is charged tell me what you saw at the crash site." Opal's navi, KuroRock signaled Opal that he would be fine. The navis then went back to the Link PETs just before both of them ran out of power. "Well looks like we should go see the site now." Shard said. That was before he felt someone collide with his back. He and Opal saw a blue haired girl and raven eyes with a green female navi.

After the blue haired girl and the green navi introduced themselves as Sapphire and FlowerGirl and saw Nature, a green orb came out of the meteorite. Opal then looked at her purple watch that was hidden in her jacket sleeve. "12:00 Midnight!" cried Opal, "have we been up this late!" "We better get going," Shard said. He then waved goodbye to Sapphire as they head to Green Town's Station.

The next day Shard and Opal woke up to visit Green Town's station, to their surprise the address to Sapphire's house was locked with a note saying 'Went on vacation.' "That's just great!" Shard said, "maybe we should have asked for her number." BlueHero just facepalmed himself. Last Night, Shard and Opal told him and KuroRock that during their trip to see the crash landing site they met Sapphire and FlowerGirl and that they encounter a green glowing orb named Nature. BlueHero laughed at Shard's predictment, while KuroRock rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" the dark purple navi asked, he can tell from his operator's eyes that she was not lying. "You serious?" BlueHero asked. "Yeah," Shard said, "with Sapphire gone we have to investigate the Net Ranger Program ourselves." "N.R. Program?" BlueHero asked confused. "We're you not paying attention at all?" KuroRock asked. Question Marks floated all over his head. "I thought so," KuroRock said sweatdropping.

Back in Central Town, Opal and Shard were trying to find any information about the Net Ranger Program. But due to all their efforts they were unable to find anything about the Net Ranger Program. "This is hopeless!" cried Shard as he slammed his face on the key board. "Maybe you should take a break," Opal said typing away furiously and flawlessly on the keyboard. "Yeah, Shard," BlueHero said, "stress is not one of the things you can handle correctly yet." "Shut up," Shard said; he then stood up and went downstairs to get a glass of water.

Opal sighed and laid back against her bed. KuroRock then project himself so he can face her. "Nothing?" Opal asked. "No Opal," he said, "I'm sorry." Opal then turned to her side away from KuroRock. 'The N.R. Program,' she thought, 'what is it?" "Opal," KuroRock said grabbing her attention, "is okay if I go by myself?" "Go ahead," Opal said, "be sure bring back information regarding the N.R. Program." The dark purple navi then disappeared into a million pixels indicating that he went to the net.

The Central Net was very busy this time. Opal sighed, nothing; he then heard some logged into the Net behind him. He turned around and saw BlueHero. "Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?" the red orange eyed navi asked. "Shard sent me," BlueHero asked, "he fell asleep on the couch."

"Hero focus!" KuroRock said, the blue navi flinched when Kuro addressed him by that name. It means he was serious and I mean dead serious. "We need information about N.R. Program! If we don't know what it is they we have no idea how to control it." Hidden within the shadows was a white navi with pale blue eyes who was surprised. "The N.R. Program has arrived already!" he said unable to contain his surprise, "I must inform Jenna-san at once." He then logged out of the net.

* * *

**A/N: More interludes will be coming soon. They will tell the events that happen during the events of Sapphire's vacation and/or Netto kidnapping and rescue. Most of them will be either Rockman and his friends or Opal, Shard and their Navis. **

**Next Time: Sapphire and group meets Rasp and Wisely and recover the last part of the N.R. Program and Netto reunites with his blue haired Onee-san. **


	13. Chapter 12 Reunion, Meet Rasp amd Wisely

A boy with short ruby hair and grey eyes sighed as he ruffled his bangs. When he was young; he was diagonised with full color blindness. But that didn't stop him from living a normal live. His friend had long albino hair and cranberry eyes.

The ruby haired boy wore a sleevless white, open blazer, an emblem charm with a rope around it, a grey shirt underneath, faded jeans and red and grey shoes. His friend's hair was tied into a ponytail by a black bow with cranberry stripes, wears a sleevless shirt like her friend, a black shirt with purple highlights, jeans and black and white shoes. She was also carrying a cranberry backpack.

Their names are Rasp Kuuki and Wisely, they were friends since their last year in high school. "So Rasp," Wisely said, "what are we going to do with that red orb, Pyro?" Rasp took out his red Link PET with white highlights. Finding the good place where there was little or no people. A red orb shot out of Rasp's Link PET, "Wow I didn't know PETs were so comfy." "So we're suppose to find your other siblings," Wisely said. "Yes," Pyro said, "but don't worry I feel they are nearby in this country."

"Nature come back!" cried Sapphire. "Pyro!" cried Nature. She then circled around the red orb. Aqua and Spark came out Crysilla's and Rollen's PETs. Sapphire looked to see if there was a sercuity camera around, there was none, but she could not be sure. "Looks like the whole family's back together again," Crysilla said. "Who are you guys?" Rasp asked. "I'm Crysilla," the lime green hair girl greeted, "the blue haired girl is Sapphire, the dark purple haired girl is Shuuko, and the blonde hair man is Rollen." "Hey don't forget us!" cried Robert as he along with FlowerGirl and Aquaman appeared on their operator's respective shoulders. "The custom Mettool with the bandana is Robert and the green navi here is my personal navi FlowerGirl." Sapphire Introduced. "I'm Wisely," the albino girl said, "and this guy here is Rasp." "This is Aquaman, he's my navi," Shuuko said. "Now that everyone's here what do we do now?" "We were originally programed to assist Gemna to defeat Dark Bug," Aqua said. "But where are we going to find Gemna and Dark Bug?" Rasp asked.

"I can help you with that?" called a female voice. They all turn to see a girl with magenta hair and cerluean eyes, that were somewhat cold. "Who are you?" Wisely said. "My name is Magenta Shizen, and I can help you find who you are looking for." Magenta introduced. "Lead the way," Rollen said.

* * *

Netto, Ruby, Frost, Shizuka and Hibiki were enjoying some milkshakes at an ice cream. Netto's was plain vanilla, Ruby's was chocolate w/sprinkles, Frost's was also vanilla, Shizuka's was strawberry and Hibiki's was vanilla.

Ruby licked her lips when she finished her milkshake. "Man that was delicious!" she said; she then wiped the mustache she left behind with a napkin. Frost, Shizuka and Hibiki were finished were theirs, but Netto stopped about half away. "Hey Netto, are you going to finish your milkshake?" Shizuka asked noticing there was still alot of it left on the cup. "No," he replied. "I guess it's your friends back in Japan," Hibiki said, "I can tell you are homesick, you want to go home, but you don't want to go because you are afraid on what they will think if they found out you are a HumanNavi." Netto nodded at Hibiki and stirred the vanilla with his straw. "Cheer up!" Ruby said, "I'm sure you'll find a way, ...soon." "Don't worry too much about me," said Netto. Beep! Beep! "Ruby-chan," Ribbon said, "it's from Magenta and ElementGirl."

Yesterday Ruby and Frost bought two Link PETs that contain Ribbon and Hail. They are now Ruby and Frost personal Navis, if a HumanNavi has a navi then that navi becomes he/she's Navi Partner. It is very useful if a HumanNavi is in danger, they will call his/her Navi Partner to assist him/her. This is called Navi Partner Back Up. Back at the hotel, Ruby and Frost were explaining their Navis about Gemna, Dark Bug, the power companies of Neon City Gemna Corp and Violet Inc. and the Human Navis and the powerful N.R. Program it's purpose was to assist and defend Gemna from Dark Bug. Gemna's diamond shattering into fifty pieces and were sent to Earth, and they were transformed into a green shooting star. The one the green shooting star chooses will bear the Gemna Diamond Mark and become a HumanNavi.

"What does it say, Ribbon?" Ruby said. "Magenta found the ones that contain the N.R. Program." Ribbon replied. "Are you serious!" Frost cried, "where are they!" "They are at Forest Park," Ribbon replied, "it says that she will be waiting along with the chosen four Net Rangers and their friends." "Well what are we waiting for?" Ruby said getting out of her seat, "let's go!" Netto got up from his seat as did the others.

(A/N: About Natsu; she went shopping alone and will be joining the others soon.)

Forest Park was named for its big trees, beautifully arranged flower gardens, fountains, and wild life. Magenta along with Sapphire and the others were waiting for Netto and the others's arrivial. "Mrs. Magenta," ElementGirl said, "I already sent Natsu an email about the Net Rangers. She will arrive shortly." Magenta then saw Natsu approach her. "Magenta," Natsu cried, "I got your email." She then saw Sapphire and the others. "These are the Chosen Net Rangers?" Natsu asked. Sapphire and the others looked to be in their late teens - early adulthood years. "Looks can be decieving," Rasp said.

Sapphire then look to see Netto and others approaching. Shuuko widen her eyes! "Netto is that you!" cried Shuuko; she then hugged Netto, "I'm glad your safe!" S-shuuko-chan!" Netto cried, "what are you doing here." The dark purple hair let go of the brunette boy, "I'm on vacation with Sapphire-chan and our new friends are Rollen, Crysilla, Rasp and Wisely." "Sapphire-chan?" Netto said; he then looked up to see the raven eyed girl. She looked very familiar, then a thought came to mind could she be. "Oneesan?" Sapphire's eyes widen; the only one who called her by that nickname was that small boy he found out. "Y-your that small boy, that helped me," Sapphire stuttered out. Tears leaked out of Netto's eyes, "I knew that blue haired girl was my Onee-san!" He then lept into Sapphire's arm. "Onee-san?" Rollen asked. "I remember," FlowerGirl said, "during the first days of my activation, Sapphire-chan mention something about a little boy, that helped her and called her Onee-san; they were having so much fun; they forgot to properly introduce theirselves. And that's why they didn't remember each other." "I thought you didn't remember," Sapphire said, "sorry about forgetting you Netto." "Same here Onee-san." Netto said.

"Alright with the Net Rangers at our side, Dark Bug doesn't stand a chance!" Ruby said jumping up in excitement. It's settled then the HumanNavis and the Net Rangers will began the war with Dark Bug.

Unaware that they were being watched by someone in a dark room lit by computer screens a bald man wearing dark violet clothes smirked. "So the Net Rangers have combined," he said, then looked at the dark purple Link PET, "the time has come Dark Bug." On the PET's screen was a dark purple beetle with strong pinchers and red wierd symbols all over his back smirked. "It's time to finish what I started," Dark Bug said, "defeat Gemna and the Net Rangers and obtain the Gemna Diamonds and their powers." An evil laugh ringed throughout the room.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I didn't know this chapter was a bit shorter than the others. **

**Next time: A girl and her navi goes to Neon City and trouble starts brewing on the train ride. **


	14. Chapter 13 Hijacked Train Ride

In a small town not far from Neon City, Ameroupe, a girl with light brown curly hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes.

She had a light pink bandana that covered the top of her head with a dark magenta circle with a pink cross in it. She also wore a pink shirt with a red collar cuff, short red sleeves that reached below the waist and wore an open grey jacket with white highlights, a white belt with a red buckle, red compression shorts, white socks and red shoes with white stripe ins. She also wore grey handless gloves and a pink backpack with a symbol that matched the one on the bandana. Strapped to her left arm was a orchid purple Link PET. A female navi projected on her shoulder.

She had long, curly orchid purple hair and azure eyes that can be seen from her light yellow visor. Her jumpsuit was light orchid purple and the higlights were a darker shade and so were her arms, and light magenta shoulder pads with yellow rectangles can be seen. A line with purple rectangles can be seen around her waist. Her gloves were also purple with yellow rings, and her purple boots that reach up to her upper leg had yellow knee pads on the knees, small wings on the ankles and yellow soles.

"Web-chan," said the orchid purple navi, "where are we going?" The girl named Web pulled out a Train Ticket that was rainbow colored with digits on the the right corner of it. "We're going to Neon City, Kazen," Web said, "this city can only be accessed by train for some odd reason, but hey it's a great city, I hope it's cool as it says." At the train station, Web flashed her ticket at the person who is checking the tickets. He looked at Web's ticket, "Oh that ticket, I'm afraid this train doesn't take you to that station. There's a small rainbow train named 709 that can take you there." He then pointed to a small train that was indeed rainbow colored, but some of the paint was peeling off.

"That's the train?!" Web said, "it looks pretty small." "But Web, I believe this is one of the few trains to Neon City." Kazen said, "All the others go past this city." Web sighed, "well guess we have no choice."

The one conducting this train was an old man with a white beard and was wearing a cream shirt with black stripes, overalls and brown dress shoes. "Excuse me," Web said. The elder man turned to face Web, "Yes, are you going to Neon City?" Web nodded and man got up smiling. "You're in luck youngster," he said, "all the other trains have gone for repairs. We'll be going soon, oh and the drive wait is three hours." "Three hours?" Web said; she looked to the sky, it was still mid afternoon, "take your time."

Later the train was on the tracks, two more hours until they reach their destination, Web was looking out of the window, her green eyes looking at the sun. "Hey, Kazen," Web said, "do you think we'll make new friends there?" "I suppose so," Kazen said. Web smiled; she then got up and went to the main car of the train. "Hey, driver!" cried Web, "is there a Plug In Port?" "Yes," the driver said, "there's one in each cabin and a green navi named is also there. She's the only navi in there, the Program-kuns are her only company. It would be nice if she meets a navi to keep her company." "Oh I see," Web said, "wait a minute, are you Mira's operator?" "Nope," the driver said, "I just found this PET on the train station's break room. Poor girl, left alone, I'm not sure if she was abandoned or left behind and forgotten." Web and Kazen felt pity for the navi, abandoned and found on a train station. "Do you know what cabin, she is in?" Web asked. "She's in the second cabin of the train." The old train conductor said. Muttering thanks to the elder, she went to the second cabin and plugged in Kazen. "Ready Kazen?" asked Web. "Ready," Kazen replied.

"Plug In! Kazen Transmission!"

A red infra lazer shot out of Web's Link Pet and entered a Plug In Port. Kazen was logged into the Rainbow Train's Net. "Web-chan, I'm in," Kazen said. "That's good," Web said, "now let's find Mira and say hello to her."

Kazen smiled and went on a search to find her.

* * *

Somewhere else in the same area, a green female navi was playing with some the Program-kuns. They were playing catch with a vitural beach ball.

The green navi's helmet was divided into three colors, peacock green, white and jade green, and there was heart bolts with curly green antenna. Her jumpsuit was green, white and black. The armor covering from her collarbone to her waist was a zigzag line pattern of green and white, her gloves were peacock green and fingerless, holding on a jade green hand bag on her left arm, a jade green skirt that reached her knees, green and white boots with zigzag line, white rings, red hearts, and black soles. Her emblem was a green curve and a yellow triangle on a black background all bound by a yellow ring.

"Mira-chan!" cried a Program-kun, "catch!" Mira easily catches the ball and throws it back at another Program-kun. A hand touches Mira and she whirls around and face Kazen. "Sorry, but are you Mira?" Kazen asked. "Y-yes I am," Mira said, "and you are?" "I'm Kazen," Kazen introduced, "I was here to give some company until my operator reaches her destantion." Mira smiled it has been a while since a navi other than her was on this net. A group of Program-kun group around Kazen and said hello to her. Kazen smiled to make friends with the Program-kuns.

One hour 'til arrivial, Web sighed since there wasn't much to do. She decided to read some old magazines until a shake was heard and felt. "What was that?!" she cried. She then pulled out her Link PET and immediantly contacted her navi. "Kazen, what's wrong?!" "Web-chan, I believe the train's is infected by viruses!" Kazen replied, "please send me some battle chips!" "On it," Web said. She took out a Long Sword Battle Chip. "Battle Chip! Long Sword! Slot in!" she cried.

Kazen's arm transformed into a sword, and deleted Swordies and Guruus. Mira deleted some of the Mettools using her Green Wave attack which creates green sound waves and cause serious damage. "Gracious!" Mira said, "where are these viruses coming from?"

A scream can be heard throught Web's ears. She ran to the main car, where the old conductor was having a hard time controlling the train. "What's wrong?!" she cried alarmed. "I don't have control, someone or something's is controlling it." She grabbed her Link PET, "Kazen! You and Mira must get to the Main Cart Area and stop whoever is controlling it." "Roger," Kazen said, "Mira, Web said we need to go to Main Cart Area to stop who ever is taking control of the train."

Kazen and Mira dashed to the area with some of the Program-kun's following behind.

"Mira-chan," Program-kun 1 said, "I believe we are almost there."

Much later, Kazen, Mira and the two Program-kuns had finally arrived at the Main Cart Area, and to their surprise they found the suspect. A teal and black, male navi was handling the controls. "Hey," Kazen cried, "are you the one controlling this train?" The navi turned around and everyone got a good look at him.

The navi's teal helmet had six spikes, azure eyes, a mouth guard, his teal armor reached from his neck to his upper chest and there were spikes that covered his shoulder. His hand grey gloves with icicles sticking up and grey and teal boots with a mountain design and grey soles.

"My name is Gemini, don't you forget it," he said. He then logged out with a small cube of data in his hand. "Hey guys," the old conductor said, "I finally got control of the train." "That's good," Web said, "Kazen, did you find the cause of the train's control?" "Yes, Web-chan," Kazen said, "it was a navi named Gemini." "Strange," Web said, "why would Gemini be controlling this train?" "I think; it may have to do something with data cube he was holding." Mira said, "whatever was in that cube was important."

Later Web and Kazen got to their destantion without any other interference. The old conductor then gave Web, a green and white Link PET with Mira's Emblem on it. "You're giving me Mira?" Web asked. "It seems that Mira wants to go with you and Kazen," the old conductor said, "I guess it's time for Mira to travel, I have faith that you would take good care of here." "Oh I see," Web said; she then turned the PET screen on and there was Mira, but there was someone else with her, it was a Program-kun that was pink instead of green. "This is Program-chan or Pinky for short," Mira introduced, "she's my partner." "Okay, then," Web said, "welcome to the team Mira, Pinky." She then stuffed the PET into her backpack. "Come Kazen," Web said, "we have exploring to do."

* * *

**A/N: Another OC joins the crew, his name is GeminiEXE, he was based off TPPR10's drawings from devianart. Gemini has the ability to split himself into his two personalities Gem and Ini. Gem is more serious while Ini is more carefree. He works for Dark Bug, for reasons unknown.**

**P.S. Credit goes to Denisse-chan for Web and Kazen, I absolutely love her characters. **

**Next time: Sapphire's group and Netto's group have united has one! Now they return to Ameroupe to control and hardness the powers of the Net Ranger Program. **


	15. Chapter 14 Net Ranger Training 101

At the Quick City Airport, Netto decides to go with Sapphire, to catch up since they were apart for six years. Ruby, Frost and the others had already boarded the Gemna. Corp plane so they plan to meet up at Parla Town's airport, the town was a few miles from Neon City, since it can only be accessed by train. But before they go; they had to say goodbye to Zackary, Colton, Caren and Lisa. The Airport of Quick City was a not as overcrowded as usual. The two navis R.C. and HeartGirl were projected on the twins' shoulders. HeartGirl's PET was strapped to Colton's left arm, while R.C.'s PET was strapped to Zackary's left arm. "Aw man," Zackary said, "you guys are leaving?" "Sorry guys, but we've been called to return to Neon City,Ameroupe." Natsu said, "but don't worry we'll come to visit." "Bye guys," Lisa said; she turned to the blond twins, "who were they?" "Bye guys," Caren said, "come visit us!" Sapphire, Netto and everyone else waved goodbye as they went to board the private jet.

The private jet Netto, Sapphire and the others were on was red and yellow, Netto stretches his arms and laid back in his chair. "Hey Onee-san," Netto said, "how long 'til we reach Parla Town?" "About 9 hours," Sapphire answered. Netto smiled and then drifts to sleep, Sapphire then puts a blue blanket over him that reached his neck. She then noticed tears starting to form and go down his cheeks. 'Must be homesick,' Sapphire thought. She then took out a pink washcloth from her new blue and straw bag that she bought back in Quick City and wiped his tears. "Night Netto," she said and pulled a pink blanket that reaches her neck. She sat next the brunette and drifts to sleep.

* * *

Rollen yawned as he gets up from his sleep. "Man what time is it?" he said rubbing his eyes. "Morning Rollen-kun," Netto said. "Oh, Netto, okay already?" Rollen said, "you sure are energetic." Netto smiled a wide grin at the twenty-year-old. Wisely stretches her arms, "are we there yet?" "Yep," Sapphire said, "we're about to land."

Parla Town was a fairly small town despite the huge international airport just at the outskirts of town. Sapphire then spots Ruby and the others waving. "Well, since everyone is here, let's go board a train to Neon City." Natsu said.

The train was green and black with the Gemna Corp. logo on it. "Gemna Corp controls three percent of Ameroupe's trains." Felica said, "so 10 of the trains would have the company's logo on it."

Most of them sweat dropped at this. Everyone then boarded the green and black train to Neon City, but not before Netto noticed from the corner his eye, a pink train with a certain friend's silhouette on it. Shuuko also notices it, too, "Oh, Yaito has a train here in Ameroupe?" "You know the heiress of Gabcom?" Crysilla asked. "Yeah," Netto said, "she's one my friends." "Really?" Wisely said, "you must be lucky to have one as a friend." "It was no problem," Netto said a bit flushed in embrassement. "What's wrong?" Sapphire said.

Netto then explained that he was kidnapped by the syndicate Dark Bettle and was rescued by Ruby and Frost. Everyone was shocked, Netto was kidnapped from his family and friends and was rescued by Ruby and Frost. "It's true," Ruby said, "they kidnapped him because he held the Gemna Diamond Mark. It's a small diamond mark that appears in either the face like the forehead, check, eye, neck, arms, hands, just below the collarbone or legs." "Can we see your marks?" Ruby rolled her sleeve and fisted her palm for everyone to see while Frost rolled up his pant's sleeve. The green small diamonds then glowed. "Whoa," Shuuko said. Everyone was amazed. "Netto do you have one, too?" Sapphire asked. Netto nodded and pushed his sweatband upwards to reveal his mark. "So you do have one," FlowerGirl said. "Netto-kun -pyu." Aquaman said, "can you, Ruby-chan and Frost-kun tell us how you got your marks?" Ruby was first to tell everyone her story first about how she ran away after her parents' death and saw a green shooting star during her first night on the run. Frost was second; his story was similar, but saw the same shooting star the second night on the run. Netto's was last, and he got his mark when he looked at the stars one night and saw the exact same shooting star. "How about you guys?" Wisely said. Shizuka's mark was right below the collar bone, Natsu's mark was below her left eye and Hibiki's was on her right arm. "So what does these green marks do?" Shuuko asked. "They give us the ability to move freely in both this world and the cyber world." Hibiki said. "Really?" Rollen said, "wow, I didn't know that's possible?" "It wasn't possible yet," Ruby said, "we just don't have the technology, I predict that two hundred years from now, we'll be able to move freely in both our world and the cyber world." Everyone looked at her. Ruby mouthed a what to everyone on what she did wrong. "Anyway," Yamino said, "we're almost there."

* * *

After a three hour wait, everyone was at Glow Boulevard Train Station, among the many people was a young seventeen year old girl. She had long black hair and wore a magenta visor that covered her eyes and attached yellow speakers w/green wires that reached her green iPod that was strapped to her black sash. She wore a blue cap with cyan stripes, a white hoodie jacket with rainbow straps on the upper arm, jeans and white and blue shoes with a wave pattern. She was fumbling with her Trucker's ID and looking at her navy blue and cyan watch. She then looked up to see Netto and the others. "There you are." She said getting up from her wooden bench seat, "come, the bus is outside."

The bus was blue and cyan with a beach theme. "This is the bus?" Netto asked. "Yep, this bus is owned by Corala (core-lol-a) here." Ruby answered. "All aboard," the black haired girl said. Once everyone was on the bus, Corala drived everyone to Gemna. Corp.

Sapphire and the others gapped at the technology around them. "Wow, I didn't know Neon City's technology was this advanced." Wisely said. "I must admit, the technology here is impressive," Rollen said.

* * *

The bus then pulled over to a parking lot to Gemna Corp. Everyone was impressed on how big and tall the building is. The place inside was mostly green and white probably since the CEO's favorite color is green. When they got to upper floor that's when things get interesting. What caught everyone's attention is that a navi is walking in the real world. "W-why is that navi in the real world?!" Rollen asked. An orchid navi ran up to them. "Hi guys," she said. "Razor!" Ruby, Frost, Netto and the others said. "Okay, what's going on?" Crysilla said, "why are navis in the real world?" "Sorry, about that," Felica said, "here in this building is a hidden dimensional area, very similar to the ones in Japan." "Really?!" Netto said, "these are dimensional areas from another planet." "Yup," Ruby said looking at Ribbon who was projected on her shoulder.

A young woman with blonde hair and green eyes then approaches them. "Jenna!" Felica cried. "Hello there," Jenna said, "are you the Net Rangers. If so let the Orbs of the N.R program free." Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla and Rasp's Link PETs glow and Nature, Spark, Aqua and Pyro came out. "Gemna, it's been a while," Nature said. "Indeed," Spark said. "Dear lord has long has it be since we last met each other?" Aqua said. "10 years to be exact," Jenna said. "Wait Gemna?" Netto said, "so you are a navi." "Yes I am young Netto," Jenna said, "the four parts of the N.R. Program helped me out along with the previous Net Rangers." "Wait?" Wisely said, "there were Net Rangers before us?" "Yes," Jenna said, "come follow me." Everyone followed the blonde woman to her office. The place had green carpets, white walls, chairs, some trophies and a small fridge. What grabbed everyone's attention was a picture of four people that were very similar to Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla and Rasp.

"Is that," Yamino asked. "Oneesan? Rollen-kun, Crysilla-chan and Rasp-kun?" Netto finished. "No," Jenna said chuckling slightly, "yes they might look similar, but they are very different."

She then explained the four people in the photo. "The one on the far left is named Daisy; she used to be the Net Ranger Flora, the one on the middle left named is Justin; he used to be the Net Ranger Denki, the one on the middle right is named Zeal; she used to be the Net Ranger Flow and the one on the far right is named Barry; he used to be the Net Ranger Blaze."

Daisy had the same hair-do as Sapphire and attire, but there's where the similarites end. Daisy's hair was blonde and her eyes were green as Jenna's and had freckles, she wore a white hoodie jacket, dark green shorts and her shoes were green and black.

Justin's hair was as long as Rollen's but was black was not in a ponytail, his eyes were azure blue instead of orange. His jacket was red not azure, his pants were black instead of blue and his shoes were red and white instead of blue and white.

Zeal had the same hairdo as Crysilla's but did not have a bow and had the same eye color as her. Her hair was light brown not lime green, her jacket was blue not magenta, and her skirt was azure. There was no bow around her neck.

Barry had the same haircut as Rasp only it was brown and his eyes were amber instead of white. His blazer was yellow and orange striped instead of solid white, his jeans were not faded, and his shoes were red and black.

"Amazing," Corla said, "these looks just like them." "So should we call Oneesan, Flora, Rollen-kun: Denki, Crysilla-chan: Flow, and Rasp-kun: Blaze if they are in Net Ranger Form." Netto asked. "I guess so," Ruby said, "I mean do you want the enemy to know our real identies?" "Ruby's right," Hibiki said, "we must keep our identies a secret, for now."

* * *

"Now then," Jenna said, "I've sent Plum, Serena and Amatashii to help you master your N.R. Program skills."

Two women and a man came in. The first woman had long brown hair, purple eyes and underneath her white lab coat was a purple shirt, brown pants, and dark purple shoes. The second woman had strawberry blonde hair, dark green eyes, underneath her lab coat was a green shirt, brown skirt and green high heels. The man had short black hair and his eyes were brown, underneath his his labcoat was a dark red suit that was for lawyers, coffee brown pants and black dress shoes.

"Hey I know you," Sapphire said recognizing the dark red suit man, "your Amatashii Leaf, a lawyer in Green Town. I've seen you on famous cases on TV." "Oh yeah," Shuuko said, "I remember that."

He chuckled, "so the Green Ranger and her friend know me." "Anyway," the blonde girl scientist, "my name is Serena, the dark purple eyed girl is Plum." She made a small smile at the group. "Come on guys," Natsu said to Netto, Ruby, Frost, Shizuka, Hibiki, Felica, Angel, Yamino and the others excluding Corla, "it's time for training." The human navis groaned in disappointment. "Aw man," Ruby said, "I want to see the Net Rangers in action." "You'll see them in action when we are sent on a mission," Natsu said.

* * *

"Alright Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla and Rasp," Serena said. "Can you guys transform into your Net Ranger Forms?" Shuuko, Wisely and Corla were watching them, FlowerGirl, Robert, and Aquaman were also there.

"N.R PROGRAM ACTIVATE!" they all cried in unison.

The light faded, and everyone was in the respective ranger forms. Rasp looked at his ranger form. He had gained a grey and red helmet with a red triangle and red rectangle, white antenna with red tips and a red visor, his gloves were red and grey with a spiky pattern that was similar to a flame and red and grey boots with the same pattern as his gloves.

"Alright everyone," Serena said, "let's start with the basics. Sapphire, your Capture Sword." "Is this what it's called?" Sapphire asked looking at the green sword sticking out underneath her Link PET. Plum then made a few Mettools and Swordies appear. Everyone got ready, while Rasp was still confused on how to work on this.

"Alright Sapphire," Amatashii said, "use your capture sword to slice the viruses." "Right," Sapphire said; she dashes towards the viruses and slice them to deletion. "Alright everyone," Amatashii said, "follow Sapphire's suite."

(A/N: Rollen's Weapon is called the Capture Blade, Crysilla's Weapon is called the Capture Wand, and Rasp's Weapon is called the Capture Blaster.)

"Wand Beam!" cried Crysilla. She deleted a Swordy and a Mettool. "Light Blade!" cried Rollen. He deleted two Swordies and three Mettools. "Blaze Blast!" cried Rasp. He deleted several Mettools. "All done," Crysilla said.

"Good," Serena said, "you guys are grasping your weapons. Now here's something special about this program. You can befriend viruses. "Really?" Crysilla said. "Correct," Amatashii said, "your capture weapons contain a small light that can be controlled by Capture Weapon." Plum and Serena then made more viruses. "I go first!" Crysilla said. Her Capture Wand glowed and a blue light came out. "CAPTURE ON!" she cried. She motioned her light to circle a Mettool; who was confused about a light circle around it. Crysilla then slashed around and the Mettool eyes widen as the light engulfs it. It was ready to help. Everyone was amazed at this. "Alright everyone, do your best." Serena said.

"Capture on!" Sapphire, Rollen and Rasp said in unison. Sapphire befriended a Mettool and a Fire Swordy, Rollen befriended a Mettool and a Wood Swordy, and Rasp befriends an Water Swordy. "Great job," said Amatashii, "now release them." "Thank you Mettool, Swordy," Rollen said. Everyone said goodbye and released their virus partners.

"Alright guys the last lesson for today is to use Navi Assist." Serena said. "Navi Assist?" Rollen asked. "Can we help?" Ruby's voice chimed in. Netto, Ruby and Frost logged into the same training room. They were in all their navi forms. "Netto?" Sapphire said, "shouldn't you be in training?" "We're all done," Ruby said, "so we volunteer to help." "Alright then," Sapphire said.

"To activate the Navi Assist you must have a registered symbol on your PET to begin with." Plum added. "Let see if you registered any navi symbol on it." Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla and Rasp opened their PET, and there was a section of registered Navi Symbol. Rollen, Crysilla and Rasp looked disappointed when they saw that there were no Navi Symbols registered on their PETs. Only Sapphire had Navi Symbols on her. Her PET had her personal Navi's symbol, a white daisy on a dark green background (FlowerGirl's Symbol) and Aquaman's Symbol. More viruses logged into the training room. "A Navi Assist will make capturing easy." Amatashii said, "Sapphire since you are the only one with register Navi Symbols on it, you go first." "Right, Capture on!" Sapphire said, "Navi Assist, Aquaman!" Her armor glowed a faint blue giving it a tint of aqua green. Her capture line was blue and droplet can be seen. It circled around a Mettool and was easily captured. "Capture Complete!" she cried. Everyone applauded at her performance. "Alright Onee-san," Netto said. "Alright since the rest of you don't have any registered Navi Symbols you can registered Netto, Ruby and Frost's instead." the red vest lawyer said. Netto, Ruby and Frost's emblems glowed and came out small orbs of light. Three of each from each HumanNavi, three yellow from Netto, three red from Ruby and three cyan from Frost. Each of the yellow, red and cyan went to Rollen, Crysilla and Rasp's PETs. "Cool-pyu!" Aquaman commented.

"Now choose your element." Plum said. Crysilla chose the Mountain Assist, Rasp chose the Angix Assist, and Rollen chose the Giga Assist. They easily captured the viruses. "Oh guys," Serena said, "before I forget, the type of assist depends on the type you are. For example: Sapphire has the wood type of the N.R Program, if she uses a navi assist like her FlowerGirl, the power increases by 5 percent. I know it not much, but it will help in the long run." "I believe that's enough for today," Serena said, "tommorow we'll be discussing navi assist power-ups, advantages and disadvantages and transporting from the real world to the cyber world." "Wait we can move from this world to the cyber world like the human navis?" Crysilla said. Aqua then came out of her Link PET, "yes you can, but let's save that for tommorow, okay?" "Alright, Onee-san," Netto said, "me, Ruby-chan and Frost-kun are going to show you and the others around the city." "Okay, Netto, but I don't like going out very late at night," Sapphire said, "I don't want to get hurt by thugs." "You worry too much, Onee-san," Netto said. 'Just like Rockman,' he added mentally.

* * *

After reverting back to normal, Serena, Plum and Amatashii asked them to leave Nature, Spark, Aqua and Pyro here. Reason being was that they need to create a NR Vaccine Chip, since regular Vaccine Chips don't seem to work on navis that are infected by Dark Bug's darkness. But since they don't have the blue prints for the Vaccine Chip, there's not much to do but extract some data from the N.R Orbs.

Netto was thrilled that he was reunited with Sapphire, and decides to go with her downtown for a stroll with the others. "So Netto," Sapphire said, "where are we going first?" She, Netto, Rollen, Frost, Crysilla, Ruby, Rasp, Shizuka and Shuuko were riding on Corla's bus to a recently open aquarium downtown. FlowerGirl, Ribbon, Hail and Aquaman were also there.

"So Oneesan," Netto said, "why are you here?" "Well, I originial wanted to go on vacation with Shuuko and Aquaman before I go to college, but it turned to be something more after we discovered the N.R. Program." Sapphire answered, "but if I never went on vacation then I have never made and met make new friends and reunited with you." "I guess your vacation does have some benefits," Ruby said. "We're here," Corla said.

The bus pulled over an aquarium where it says Sea Ahoy! "Alright guys," Corla said, "here it is." "Wow, an aquarium," Shuuko said.

The inside of it was impressive, endless hallways with aquariums of different species of fish. The only lighting was the ceiling lights and the aquarium lights. "Impressive," Sapphire said, "this as good as the one in Seaside Town back in Japan." "Come on, Oneesan," Netto said taking her hand. 'Just like old times,' Sapphire added mentally.

Unaware that a woman was watching; she smirked and alerted her boss, about their arrivial and the attack of Neon City tommrow night.

"Um, Oneesan," Netto said. "What is it Netto?" Sapphire asked. "I can't let anyone know my real identity for now," Netto said, "so for now you call me Lostto Gigavolt." "Lostto Gigavolt," Sapphire mummered, "what a clever play on words, when you translate it means lost light."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This chapter is longer than chapter 10! I thought Chapter 10 might have the longest chapter, but I guess I was wrong. **

**Next time: The second interlude! Violet Inc.'s Plan will be revealed!**


	16. Interlude II: Violet Inc's Intentions

(A/N: This takes place during chapter 10 - 11. This continues for Opal and Shard's info of the Net Ranger Program, and Violet Inc. plans for world domination.)

"Man," BlueHero said, "it's been hours and not a word of information concerning the NR Program." "I just hope Opal and Shard have better luck than us," KuroRock said.

Opal typed furiously and quickly on her laptop computer. She and Shard were still finding information. "Great nothing," Opal said; she then looked to see Shard asleep, "and Shard fell asleep, I swore he's a couch potato." Opal's eyes then widen when she came across an article then dated back ten years ago. Curosity getting the better of her; she reads it. The article tells about two mysterious meteorites one green and one purple. Another report suggests another meteorite, multicolored crashed landed, but no one can confirm the official crash site. "A green and a purple meteorite?" Opal said. She decided to do more research of the new information.

* * *

Back in Neon City, Violet Inc. an obese man with dark purple hair that was grey with age, and eyes as black as midnight and full of greed and power. He was sitting casually in his desk. Beep! Beep! "Oda-san (Japanese for order) the experiment is 70% complete." said a female voice. "Excellent," he said, "I will be there to check 'her' progress." He then got up from his seat, adjusting his black tie.

The Violet Lab had metal floors and walls. There were machines, computers of all kinds that money can buy, with wires sticking everywhere like vines in a jungle. A few scientists were wearing white coats, brown gloves and googles for protection. Inside was a young eleven girl with long light brown, spiky hair with purple highlights on her bangs that was similar to the letter V. "Excellent," Oda said, "with the technology and power at my disposal, nothing will stop me to achieve my goal. Once Gemna and her pesky Diamond Holders are dealt with, nothing will stop me. Or my name isn't Oda Baioretto (Japanese for Violet). Come, it's time for a break, I don't want my scientists to fall asleep on the job." The scientists then stopped what their doing and left, except for one. She got up and changed some of the coding. "Raquel," she thought, "I don't want you to kill your own brother. So I will give you free will, sure you will still obey orders, but in the end the puppet strings will be broken and you will live your life freely."

* * *

Rockman's emerald eyes widen, where was he? Last time he was asleep in the PET, why was he here? He got up and looked to see where he was. He wandered the corridor that seem endless, until he saw a light at the end. He was in a lab with computers and machines, but what caught his attention was the tube at other end of the room.

It was girl with long, light brown, spiky hair with purple highlights on the bangs that were shaped like a V. 'Who is she?' the blue bomber wanders; she reminds me of someone I know. He then presses his hands on the tube, closes his eyes and then shots the open not less that a few milliseconds later. Images of this girl's past emerged. Scientists altering someone's DNA of a male to a female and injecting the power of a Dark Chip. He thought all them were gone, but he thought wrong. "Sir," said one of the many scientists, "the project is complete." "Excellent," said an obese man wearing a dark purple suit, black tail, black pants and brown shoes (Baioretto Oda), "soon Raquel, with the DNA of the Hero of Dentech, you will serve me and only me." 'Hero of Dentech?' Rockman said; his eyes then widen in realization, 'Netto-kun!' It all made sense these scientists were making a clone that is skilled in net battling, and combat using the powers of the darkness. 'This girl ... Raquel...is...Netto's clone...opposite...sister.' Rockman stuttered. He then opened his eyes and Raquel's eyes flashed opened revealing light brown eyes. It the glowed purple and everything fade to black.

The blue bomber's eyes shot open and he sat up. Taking deep breathes, he found himself back in Netto's PC. "W-what is it all a dream?" he said, "it felt so real. Netto-kun, I hope you're alive and aware." He then fell back asleep waiting for what morning brings."

* * *

"A-are you serious?" Enzan said gripping the phone, "are you absolutely sure, Anetta, that you saw Netto in Yumland?" "I'm not completely sure," the orange hair girl said, "the boy was wearing different clothing, but the bandana he was wearing, there's no mistake that it's him." A lot of emotions run through him, confusion, relief, he was grateful that his friend was alive, but why was he in Yumland, was he there against his will, but by Anetta's report. He wasn't forced to. There was something more to this. "Oh, Enzan," Anetta said, "a few days ago, I faxed you a paper, this is interesting." A sound can be heard from the fax machine. "I should get going," Anetta said, "bye Enzan." Enzan smiled there was still hope that Netto was still alive. Remebering the paper Anetta sent, he quickly grabbed and looked at it. Two mugshots of Netto and a long brown haired girl were the first things he saw. Netto was wearing blue clothes, a blue and black cap but his bandana can easily be seen underneath, and the long brown haired girl wearing red clothes under the picture was a label said Ruby Unido. "Blues," Enzan said, "find the records of a girl named Ruby Unido." "Yes, Enzan-sama," Blues said. He logged into the internet to look up Ruby's real life profile.

After some digging around Enzan and Blues found a fugitive case that fit the description of a girl named Ruby Unido. It appears that one year ago, she ran away from home after her parents were killed in a car incident. She had a surviving relative, Garneta Unido, Ruby's supposingly aunt. From what he can gather, Ruby's mother and Garneta had a sibling rivalary when they were siblings. After college the mother and Garneta seperated, her mother had married an engineer which was Ruby's father and Garneta was single and became both a doctor and forensics expert. She had found out about her niece's runaway a week later. For months, the trail of Ruby went cold 'til now. 'It's time to give this woman a call,' Enzan said. He then went to look up Garneta's phone number online. "Hello?" Garneta said. "Yes, this is Ijuin Enzan," Enzan said, "I have information regarding your niece, Unido Ruby." "What about my niece?" Garneta said. "Come to my office, IPC Company Building, Japan." Enzan said, "and we will discuss it."

The duo colored boy then hung up. "Soon," Enzan said, "the answers will come." He then leaned back in his chair pondering about this.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the second Interlude. **

**P.S. Two chapters in one day! :D **

**Listen everybody, I have poll for all of you! Should I continue this Saga or make a sequel to it. Because I have already made another saga and I'm not sure if I should continue the first one or make a brand new one that connects to the first one.**

**If I continue the first saga - most of the episodes that made for the second saga will be with the first.**

**If I end the first saga - the second saga will pick up where the first saga left off. It starts with Gemna Corp. Planning Neon City's first annual tournament, but it was postponned due to an attack planned by Violet Inc. **


	17. Chapter 15 Tournament Preparations

**A/N: And the poll has been closed. So I'll be continuing the first saga.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RockmanEXE, only certian OCs like Sapphire and FlowerGirl and the plot.**

* * *

At Neon City, Ameroupe another day passes peacefully no reported attacks or crime has been announced. Inside the Gemna Corp. Building, Netto yawned. When will hs onee-san's training end, he was close to being bored.

"Hey Netto," Ruby greeted. "Oh hi Ruby-chan," Netto said "So Netto are you going to see the tournament?" Ruby said. "Yeah, I'm going!" Netto said, "but I wish I could participate in the tournament." "Still bummed down about being seperated from Rockman, huh?" Ruby asked who was concerned for her friend. "Tell ya what, why don't we ask Razor to be your navi for the torunament. "Nah, it wouldn't be the same," Netto replied, "besides if it is temporary, I felt like betraying Rockman." "How could operating a different navi other than your own felt like betraying?" Ruby asked not getting the point. "Well, it's something you don't understand Ruby-chan, yet," Netto said, "once you get real attached to your navi you don't want to get another one even if he/she gets deleted. It just won't feel right."

Ruby sighed and sat next to Netto as she put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry so much about it," she said, "tell ya what, why don't we watch how the tournament progresses on the sidelines. I heard the best net battlers are coming."

* * *

Back in Miami City, a nineteen-year-old boy with spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes wiped some sweat of his forehead. He was fixing the Child's Care Orphange's old air conditioner. He wore a white T-shirt, blue and black cargo pants and brown shoes. He also wore a light blue scarf which was at a nearby table. "Hey Dylan!" Carole cried, "are you done?" "Yup, I'm almost done," Dylan replied; he adjusted and twisted a few more wires. He then wiped some sweat from his forehead. Sabre and Scape comes into the scene.

"So Dylan, since you are done repairing the old AC machine what are you doing tommorow?" Scape asked. "Well I was invited to witness a tournament that is hosting in Neon City." Dylan replied, "sad thing that the planes won't arrive 'til next week here." "Oh what a shame," Sabre said, "I wish we could right now."

The sound of fighter jets suddenly filled their ears. "What was that?" Sabre cried. "I think those were fighter jets," Scape answered.

The four ran outside to see three fighter jets streak across the sky, they were heading for the Junkyard.

At the Miami City, Junkyard Area, three fighter jets were just sitting there motionless. The first was green with camo patterns, the second one was red and the last one was lavender with some stripes of white and green. The lavender one was taller and a bit bigger than the other two and there was room for two not one.

"Odd what are these fighter jets doing in a junkyard?" Carole asked. "Let's find out!" Sabre said as she began to touch the fighter jet exterior. "Wait Sabre!" Scape cried. "Huh? What's wrong Scape?" Sabre asked. "We don't know if it's a trap." Scape replied. "Nah, you're just paranoid," Sabre said; she touched the window of the red fighter jet. It automaticaly opened to the white haired girl's surprise.

Scape lightly knocks on the green camo jet and it automatically.

Carole did the same thing and both of the two windows automatically opened.

Inside were helmets with visors and microphones attached to the left pad.

The helmet on the red jet was red and grey with a white visor. The helmet on the green camo jet was green in a camoflage pattern and black and the visor was grey. The helmets were in different shades and sizes. The helmet on the first chair small enough to fit Carole's head. It was lavender, green and white and visor was light green. The helmet on the second was big enough to fit Dylan's head. It was orange, yellow and blue and the visor was white.

"Cool helmets!" Sabre commented. She puts on the red helmet. "Scape come in, Scape?"

Scape heard Sabre's transmitted message. She puts on the green helmet and answers it. "Sabre, I hear you loud and clear over," Scape replied. Sabre giggled.

"Come on, let's take these jets for a spin!" Carole exclaimed. "Wah! Carole wait!" Dylan cried. But Carole grabbed Dylan's arm. Sabre and Scape had already went inside the jets (Sabre went in the red jet and Scape went in the green camo jet).

Carole gets inside the pilot seat and Dylan gets in the passenger seat. Carole was the first put on her helmet. She then contacts Dylan as soon as he puts on his helmet. "Dylan!" she said through the microphone, "let's go for a test run!" "Wait Carole!" Dylan cried through the transmission, "don't we need a supervisor with a certified license to teach you how to fly a plane much less a fighter jet?"

"Who cares!" Sabre said, "Scape calculate the safest place to take off!" Scape calculates the directions and then transmitted them to Sabre and Carole.

Scape was the first to take off, then Sabre and finally Carole and Dylan. Dylan had to hold on tightly to his seat's arm rests as the jets flew to the skies at high speeds.

After a few hours of practice and lots of sweating later, the three jets made a rough landing back in the junkyard. "...O-okay," Dylan said who was panting real hard from that experience, "well...you three did real well...without any piloting lessons." "Yeah!" Sabre said throught the transmission, "let's do it again tommorrow!" Dylan falls (anime style) in his passenger seat. 'I hate my life,' he mentally thought.

* * *

In another town that was about an six hour plane trip from Neon City. The town's name was Robinson.

Inside the home of a one-story, modest home with a roof that was a slight shade of pink and white brick walls, a young little eight year old girl was getting her clothes ready for a six-week trip. Her room was pink and white, wooden funiture, carpet margenta floors, and a bed with pink and white sheets and pillows.

The girl was named Ciel Rei. She had long golden yellow hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. Her cap was pink and white that is where her ponytail was poking and flowing out and her choppy bangs were sticking out. On the left side of her cap was a hair clip shaped like a navi emblem. It was a upside down, aqua green arrow on a black background, the border was yellow. She wore a light pink jacket with short sleeves and pockets, white gloves, a magenta skirt, black stocking, white socks and pink shoes with magenta soles.

Ciel was neatly folding her clothes and putting them in a pink suitcase with wheels, there was also a small blue purse with a strap on the floor zipped and secure. Inside the purse was a wallet that contain 10,000 credits, a small spiral notebook, and a ziplock full of colored pencils, black pens, mechincal pencils and 0.7 lead refills for her pencils.

After a few hours, Ciel swiped some sweat of her forehead. "Well, that's all of it," Ciel said. She then heard her front door bell ring. She closed her suitcase and picks up her purse. She drags the luggage downstairs and opens the front door. "Hey Ciel!" said a brunette girl with short hair. There was a yellow backpack on her back and a dark blue suitcase on her left side.

"Morning Aile!" Ciel said. "You ready to go the airport?" Aile asked, "my mom's waiting in the car." At the front of the house was a small red mini van where Aile's mother was waiting for them. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like Aile. She wore a white sweater over a red dress. "Aile, honey I'm ready to drive you down to the airport."

At the airport, Aile's mother were saying her final goodbyes to her daughter and her friend. She kissed Aile on the head, "Aile once you get to Neon City, call me okay?" "I will mom," Aile said. "Goodbye sweety, goodbye Ciel," Aile's mother said.

Ciel and Aile waved goodbye as they boarded their plane to a town near Neon City.

* * *

Inside the net of Violet Inc. a young navi with long brown haired tied into two braided pigtails with wine colored bows and red eyes had yawned and began to rub her eyes.

Her helmet was the color of wine with a red flame and the design of the helmet similar to a headband where her hair can be seen from the top and her bangs are flowing out. Her jumpsuit was wine colored and black. Wine colored armor with a red flame pattern covered her upper chest. She also wore a skirt with the same pattern and design as her chest armor and headband and a white band. Her gloves only reached her wrists the cuffs were dark red and the hands were midnight blue. Her boots were similar to high heel boots only they reached the halfway on the lower legs, the cuffs were midnight blue and the shoes were dark red, had grey slashes as the design and white soles. Her emblem was a dark red flame with a grey stripe on the right side on a dark red background and the emblem border was yellow.

She yawned and leaned against one of the walls of the Violet Inc. Net. Gemini was leaning against the same wall boredom clearly seen on his face. "Hey Gemini!" the wine colored navi said. "Oh hey, ScorchGirl," Gemini greeted. "So, when will the preparations going to be complete?" ScorchGirl asked. "Oh about in a few weeks." "Finally!" ScorchGirl cried, "I thought it would never come!" Gemini had to agree.

* * *

Back in Gemna Corp HQ, Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla and Rasp had finished there lesson. They are now in the cafeteria with Wisely, Shuuko, Aquaman, Corla, FlowerGirl and Razor. Netto, Ruby, Frost and the others were in training. "Sapphire-chan," FlowerGirl said, "we heard some info from Jenna-san that Violet Inc. is on the move." "Question is how far are they going to go to achieve that goal?" Corla asked. Everyone remained silent not wanting to answer that question.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Sorry if I hadn't update in a while, but I would like you guys to know that the Poll is over. Sorry about that. **

**P.S. Most of the chapters will be revised chapters that were meant for the second saga. Plus new OCs will be introduced later on in the fic.**

**Anyway some of these of chapters will be filler meaning that these events will happen before the tournament begins. **

**Next Time:**

**Netto and the gang has witnessed the creation the Angel Badges! A badge that is said to give a HumanNavi an angel form the enhances his/her power, defense and/or speed. **

**Netto gets a hold of one of them and Violet Inc. begins their attack on Neon City. Will Netto master the Angel Badge and defeat the horde of Dark Bug's minions? **


	18. Chapter 16 Angel Form Activate!

A few days later, things were getting peacefully. A bit too peacefully.

One night in Netto's room, Netto tossed and turned in his bed. He was sweating indicating that he was having a nightmare.

In the nightmare, Netto was fighting against a silhouette of someone who was a few inches shorter. It was more powerful than him, even though Netto was faster. The silhouette was a female navi with two pigtails sticking out of her helmet. Netto was in his navi form, Gigaman.

He fighting a losing battle, but he was not giving up. "I won't give up!" He cried as he charges his Thunder Sword at his opponent. The female navi dodges his attack and plunges her sword deep in Netto's left shoulder. Netto flinched as he saw data dissolve when his shoulder hit, clutching it caught him off guard. Netto's eyes widen as the sword was removed and the female navi plunged it again in where his chest emblem was. He screamed in agony and to his horror he was dissolving.

_Gigaman deleted..._

He was no more as he was turned to pixel dust.

Netto quickly sat up in his bed and panted heavily. "W-what a nightmare..." Netto commented. He looked around the room, he breathed a sigh of relief. "That nightmare," Netto muttered, "it was so real...yet it was not..." Netto fell back asleep on his bed hoping not to get another nightmare.

* * *

Netto yawned as he walked down the hallways of the building that early morning. "Morning! Netto!" Razor cried. Netto jumped and the whirled around to face her. "R-razor-chan!" Netto cried, "don't surprise me like that!" "Sorry about that, but you were about fall asleep and collaspe on the floor." Razor said in embrassment. "I have a surprise for you, Zackary and Colton have arrived! They also brought R.C, HeartGirl and A.D.E.L.S with them. "Really?" Netto said surprised. "Oh boy, it's been a while since I last seen them."

"You talking about us," Zackary said. "Zackary-kun, Colton-kun!" Netto said. The twins were behind Netto and Razor. "Hey, Netto!" Colton said, "it's been a while." "Don't forget us!" HeartGirl said. Zackary and Colton made room for HeartGirl, R.C. and A.D.E.L.S to come in front. HeartGirl made a wide grin, R.C's was smaller and A.D.E.L.S's smile was big but not as big as HeartGirl's.

"Everyone, what are you all doing here?" Netto asked. "There here because A.D.E.L.S is needed." Razor answered, "They need him to create the Angel Badges." "Angel Badges?" Netto said confused, "A.D.E.L.S mentioned them during the trip in Yumland." "There special badges that only HumanNavis use," A.D.E.L.S answered, "you see I was created since I have the data and energy needed to create this badges. Originally they were going to make one, but since one HumanNavi in angel form is not enough they created a program being that can create an infinite supply thus I was created. Not only I can protect HumanNavi Souls but also supply data and energy to creat Angel Badges. These badges give HumanNavis an angel form that gives them flight and increases their power, defense and speed." "Wow! That's a very useful item!" Netto commented. "It sure is," HeartGirl said. "Downside is only HumanNavis can use them." R.C. pointed out.

Later that day, A.D.E.L.S was in one of the experimental rooms. A few scientists were putting the final touches on the Angel Badges. The badges were just navi emblems with a yellow border and a blank background. "A.D.E.L.S," said one of the scientists, "the badges are now ready." "Excellent!" A.D.E.L.S said, "now stand back, I'm going to transfer my energy to the badges."

A.D.E.L.S glowed cyan and the badges glowed. When the glowing stopped there were wings on the badges.

One scientist picked one of the badges up and examined them. "Perfect!" He commented, "if the HumanNavi successfully pulls off an Angel Form, he/she's emblem will appear on this badge."

Up in the observation deck, Netto, Ruby, Frost, R.C., Hail, Ribbon, and HeartGirl had just witness the Angel Badges creation. "Wow, that was so cool!" Netto cried in amazement. "Actually Netto, only a few had witness the creation of the Angel Badges." HeartGirl said.

Netto and the others enter the room as soon as most of the scientists exited the room.

"Wow, A.D.E.L.S," Netto said, "I didn't know you were that important for the creation of Angel Badges." "Well I am the creator of the Angel Badges," A.D.E.L.S pointed, "well I better get going, Sapphire asked me to run an errand with Robert in the net." He then flies out of the room. Netto had taken one of the Angel Badges from the pile without the group's knowledge. He stuffed it in his short's pocket.

"Come on Netto," Ruby said, "let's go downtown, there's a new ice cream shop that has opened." Netto nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ciel looked in awe as she looked around the streets of Neon City. Earlier that morning she and Aile had dropped the luggage at their hotel room. Ciel is only carrying her blue handbag and Aile had only carried her yellow backpack which is mostly empty since she dumped most of the contents at the hotel.

"Wow," Ciel said, "this city is amazing. I didn't know cities can be these huge. Buildings reaching the sky, food stands around every corner and endless parks." "You should totally see Neon City at night," Aile suggested, "it looks even more pretty even at the sky." "Alright, Aile since we are here, let's go see a tour guide." Ciel said. "Oh, about that," Aile said scratching the back of head, "all of the tour guides are taken." "Really?" Ciel said, "but it's 9 AM in the morning." "First come, first served," Aile replied, "why don't we find a long time citizen here." "What?" Ciel said, "but there are so many people here, how are we going to find the right one, that's knows the city inside and out?" "Well we won't until we try." Aile said. She then points at random standbyers, "Eenie, meanie, minie, moe, who should be our tour guide today?" Her eyes beamed as she saw the one who would be their tour guide. She grabbed the person's arm and yanked the person backwards.

* * *

Natsu panics as she falls backwards. She lands ungracefully on her butt. "Ow, who pulled me back?" she asked as she rubbed her bottom. "Natsu!" cried Web; she aids her partner friend by getting her to her feet. "Oh my god! I'm sorry, so sorry," cried the golden long hair girl, "we were just looking for a tour guide. We are terribly sorry." "It's alright," Natsu said. "Why are you girls here?" "We're from Robinson Town, and we need a tour around the city." "A tour? Is that all?" Web said confused. "Yup, we're tourists," said the short hair brunette. "Anyway why don't we introduce ourselfs," the golden blonde hair girl said, "my name is Ciel Rei and the brunette is Aile." "I'm Natsu Pinku and this girl here is Web." Natsu introduced. "Excuse me, but don't forget us." cried Kazen from the PET. Kazen and Mira projected themselves on their respective operators' shoulders. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Web said, "this my navi Kazen and that navi on Natsu's shoulder is Mira." "Hello," Kazen greeted. "Nice to meet you," Mira said.

"So will you two be our tour guides?" Ciel asked. "Well, I don't know much about Neon City, but Natsu here is." Web said pointed out Natsu. "Oh, me," Natsu said pointing at herself, "well I've been a resident four years, so. Okay I'll be your tour guide." "Alright!" Aile cried, "let's get this tour going." "Okay, let's see, why don't we go sightseeing around town?" Natsu suggested, "I got some great pointers on interesting sights."

"Sounds good to me," Aile said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, inside the confines of Violet Inc. the bald man with the dark violet clothes adjusted his white lab coat and glasses as he went work to finish the project. The female scientist was standing behind him witnessing the final touches to the girl.

The scientist wore a white lab coat underneath was a pink shirt, a blue skirt that reach her knees. She had long dark purple hair with a pink rose hairclip on the left side of her head, circle glasses which barely covered her dark gray eyes, and wore dark purple high heels. "Prescilla (pre-sill-a)," said the bald man. "Yes, Mr. Johnathon, sir," Prescilla replied. "The time has to release the girl to the real world now!"

The tube opened and steam came out. The girl with long light brown hair wobbles out of the tube. "Welcome to the world! Raquel..." Johnathon greeted. Prescilla quickly aided to Raquel and helped her stand. "Are you alright?" Prescilla asked. The girl nodded and tries to walk on her own only to wobble again.

"Excellent," Johnathon said, "soon that pesky hero will fall on his knees and we will rule over the entire Earth! Muhahaha!" Prescilla glared at her colleage. There was no way they were going to use a genetically altered child for their own gain, not if she had anything to say about it.

A few hours later, Prescilla had given Raquel some clothes to wear. She was wearing a dark purple hoodie jacket, black shorts that reach her knees, black socks and dark purple and black shoes. Prescilla was combing her long hair. "Raquel what kind of hair style would you like?" Prescilla said. Raquel looked up at the dark purple hair woman and spoke for the first time. "I guess we could go with all of the hairstyles you could of think of until we come across one I would really like."

Prescilla was surprised at how Raquel spoke. It was quiet and calm, a stark contrast to the boy whose DNA that they extracted from. "Okay let's try this hair style," Prescilla said.

For about three hours Prescilla had tried at least ten hair styles. The first one was with her hair down, the second one was a high ponytail, the third one was a low ponytail, the fourth one was two braided ponytails, fifth one was the hair was half loose and half tied, sixth one was with her hair down again with layers on it, and the seventh one had big bangs on it. "Hold on Raquel, I think I got the perfect hair style for you." Prescilla then takes out two white bands and makes two pigtails out of them. "How's this hairstyle?" She said proud of herself. Raquel looked at herself in the mirror. She really liked this hairstyle. She turned around and thanked Prescilla. The female scientist smiled.

Johnathon smirked; he pushed a button on one of the machines, "Madam Janessa, it's time for Prototype Invasion to commense."

* * *

At Sea Ahoy! Madam Janessa agreed, "finally I thought that plan would never come." Janessa was about 25 years old, she had long, bronze colored, curly hair and muddy brown eyes. She wore a brown hat with black stripe around it, an open brown trench coat over a dark purple sweater and a black skirt, and black boots that reached her knees. "Hmph!" she said as she leaned against the wall.

The sounds of the staff and visitor's footsteps and the bubbles of the aquarium.

* * *

Ciel and Aile were glad that they got a decent tour of the city. After the tour, Natsu and Web introduced Netto, Ruby, Frost, Ribbon and Hail. Originally R.C. wanted to come, but Netto insisted that he will be fine.

"Ciel, Aile, I would you like to introduce to Team Lost Trio," Web said addressing Lostto, Ruby, Frost. "They have been a team for at least a month. Ribbon and Hail had recently joined the team."

"Hello!" Netto greeted.

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby said chirply.

"Hey," Frost said casually.

Ribbon and Hail also introduced themselves.

(A/N: Remember in public the HumanNavis and the people involved call Netto Lostto.)

"Nice to meet ya guys!" Aile said. She puts her arm around Ciel. "This is Ciel my friend," Aile added, "she's really smart and a great friend." Ciel made a small smile at them.

Suddenly the ground began to shook. "Holy crap! An earthquake?!" Ruby cried. "No," Lostto said, "I seen this before."

* * *

A dimensional area then covers the entire city block. "What the heck is this?" Aile cried. "This must be a dimensional area!" Ciel said. "Hell! If the viruses are materialize into the real world. Then there's going to be a lot of casualities!" Lostto said. "Hurry guys we have a safe place to transform!"

"W-what's going on?!" Ciel said confused in all of the turmoil that is beginning to unfold. The citizen panicked as they try to get away from them to find shelter since you cannot get in or out of a dimensional area.

Madam Janessa smirked as she walks out of the aquarium and into the now empty streets. "Looks like is according to plan." she said, "now I hope they going to release that prototype dragon."

"KOKORO! Navi Transform!" Lostto, Ruby, Frost and Natsu said in unison.

Everyone was in their respective navi forms.

They all leaped into action to delete all of the viruses in the area. "That was so cool!" Aile cried. "How did they do that?" Aile was amazed that Lostto and the others could transform into navis.

"That's odd," Web muttered, "this empty Transform PET is glowing." Web opened her bag to reveal a grey Transform PET with no emblem.

"Fire Specter Blast!" Angix cried.

A Wood Swordy screamed as it was burned by the fire.

"Ice Cannon!" Mountainman cried.

"Giga Buster!" Gigaman cried.

The viruses began to corner them. "Tch!" Angix said, "there's too many of them, we need a plan." Gigaman took out the Angel Badge he had snatched from the experimental room. "Is that one of the Angel Badges from HQ?" Mountainman asked.

"Mountainman, Angix, I'm going to use the Angel Badge to defeat the horde of viruses." Gigaman confessed. "What!" Angix cried, "Are you crazy? Many people have tried to master it and failed. what makes you think that you will do it?" "Gigaman, don't!" Mountainman cried. "But I have no choice!" Gigaman cried.

Angix looked up at the sky and noticed that it was starting to rain, lighting started to brew and thunder is slowly getting louder indicating it was getting close.

Gigaman helds his Angel Badge up high. "ANGEL FORM ACTIVATE!" he cried.

Lighting starts attacking the dimensional area scaring the viruses.

A bolt of lighting hits Gigaman's Angel Badge.

Gigaman glows yellow and a beam of yellow light shots up into the sky.

A blast of yellow energy filled with electricity deleted most of the horde of viruses. PinkSunGirl gasped as she saw the light in the sky. "What's that?" she asked.

The scientists at Gemna HQ gasped as they detected a strong surge of electricity downtown. "Jenna-san!" cried one of the scientists, "something's wrong. We detected a high amount of electricity in the area!" "Could it be, the Angel Badges power?" Jenna muttered

The light faded and small sparks of electricity was circling around him like conductor wire before fading away. "Whoa! Is that an Angel Form?!" Angix cried. "I don't believe it..." Mountainman said, "Gigaman managed to pull it off."

Gigaman had now gained a grey halo made out of clouds floating above his head, grey cloud bracelets around his wrists, and a lighting bolt mark attached to his boots. An orange cord with a plug was sticking out from his vest's collar and his wings were flourescent lights bended and were shaped like dragonfly's wings. His eyes slowly glowed yellow giving out a honey brown hue.

Angel Form Gigaman puts his arms out and yells, "Cyclone Wind!" A cyclone formed out of his hands and pulled the viruses out from the streets and into the swirling vortex of clouds and thunderbolts. They were all deleted.

Angel Form Gigaman's hand starts gaining electricity. "Thunderstorm Slash!" he cried. The viruses screamed as the electricity hits them. "Whoa! That's so cool, Giga!" Angix commented. "Amazing," Mountainman said in awe, "I didn't know Angel Form were this powerful."

Angel Form Gigaman panted. "Gigaman are you alright?" Mountainman said. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," Gigaman said. "Hey look the thunderstorm is going away." Angix pointed out. The thunderclouds were floating away where sunlight is starting to shine through the holes.

Gigaman reverts back to normal; he then looks down and sees that the angel badge was different. The blank emblem was his own and the wings were tinted yellow. "W-whoa," Gigaman cried, "my very own angel badge!" "Everyone!" PinkSunGirl cried, "are you alright. I saw a beam of yellow light and electricity shot out into the sky and it was coming from your area." "We're fine PinkSun and look Gigaman mastered the Angel Badge." Angix said. "A-are you serious Angix!" PinkSunGirl cried, "Gigaman managed to pull of an Angel Form using the Angel Badge?!"

Gigaman smiled at the acomplishment that no other HumanNavi could not accomplish.

* * *

"So it was that navi, Gigaman who activated the Angel Badge, hm?" Oda said as he casually sits on his arm chair. He was watching Gigaman activating the Angel Badge and transforming into Angel Form Gigaman. "Well how is our little test subject?" "He is still in sleep mode, sir," a female scientist said via computer. "But what was interesting is that he has some human essece inside of him."

"Hm? Let me see," Oda then checks the stats of the navi, "interesting this navi has the essence of a human similar to a HumanNavi that has the essence of data within him or her. We're keeping him for a while, I want to try something. So what is the navi's name?" "Rockman, sir," the female scientist replied. "Rockman? Oh yes, that navi of Netto Hikari, the one I originally wanted to test with." Oda said. "That boy had stopped so many threats I've beginning to wander if the Green Diamond Mark had something to do about it. No matter, I always wanted an operator and navi battle." He then laughs evilly as his plan will be set in motion.

* * *

**A****/N: Finally I finished this chapter. Whew! So the Angel Badges have been unleashed and Rockman is now captured by Violet Inc. So interlude time! This will explain how Rockman was captured. **

**Next time: The third interlude, the search for Netto continues. Rockman finds a lead, but how far is he willing to go to get Netto back? **


	19. Interlude III: Information Search

A/N: Alright! Another update!

As for MysteriousClue's comment: You wanted more of Rockman and Netto's friends looking for Netto, well here it is. As for Rockman himself, well since this is after the anime, I decided to make Rockman not related to Netto.

To avoid confusion, in the previous chapter the female scientist said Rockman had Human Escense in his frame. She meant that Rockman is able think more independently than most custom navis would.

* * *

It had been six weeks, six weeks since Netto was kidnapped. Rockman was out mostly 24/7 to find more information abut Netto's whereabouts and the syndicate Dark Beetle. So far nothing, Rockman had tried everything he could think of to get information from Net City, but so far nothing. His friends had joined in on the search, but no luck. 'Netto-kun, where are you?' Rockman thought mentally. 'Are you alright?'

Rockman continued to wander the streets.

* * *

Enzan lightly taps his office desk with his finger in impatience. He heard his office door open revealing a woman with with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and ruby red eyes that were covered by her black square rimmed glasses. She wore a red wool sweater a black skirt that reached her knees and red high heels. She looked like an older version of Ruby only geekier.

"Are you Unido Garneta?" He asked. "Yes I am," the brunette woman replied as she took a seat on one of the chairs that were in front Enzan's desk. "You said you had information regarding my niece Ruby Unido. Correct?" Garneta asked. "Yes," Enzan said reading Ruby's information, "Unido Ruby, age 12-14 years old, long brown hair and amber eyes. Tell me about Ruby?"

"Ruby? Oh yes she had lived with her parents in Ameroupe for almost all her life." Garneta answered, "she didn't have a very good relationship with her parents. The last time I visited her and her parents was five or six years ago. She probably didn't remember me. So when I found out that my sister and my brother-in-law were killed in a fatal car I was devestated. Sure we were not close, but we were family. But the worse part was that Ruby ran away, a year ago and I have not seen her again since then."

"I see, so what were her parents like?" Enzan asked.

"Oh her parents well," Garneta said pondering on who they were. "Oh yes, Adelina Unido was my sister; she was short tempered, but she usually kind to others. The reason we always fight was because she was always jealous that I was always smart and get nice things from our parents, but I told her she could be too, but she rarely studies and hardly listens from what our parents said. My brother-in-law, well he was shy, smart and also caring. The only thing the two shared in common was caring about others. So about my niece's whereabouts?" "Oh yes," Enzan said, "well I had information from a friend that your niece was spotted in Yumland a few days ago along with a missing/kidnapped Net Savior." "Really?" Garneta said tilting her head to the side in confusion, "why would she be there?" "Well it's to my conclusion that she's working for some sort of corporation." Enzan concluded. "Really, but where's the proof?" Garneta asked. "Not yet," Enzan said, "but I can help you find your niece." "Thank you," Garneta said as she gets up from her seat, "call me if you have anymore information about my niece's whereabouts." "Wait, you're leaving already?" Enzan asked. "Of course," Garneta replied, "I have some paperwork like you to finish you know." Enzan smiled and then turned his chair to face the window which showed the sky and clouds floating. 'Netto, I hope you are alright.' Enzan thought.

* * *

At the edge of Net City, Rockman was exhausted, it has been four hours since the search began. He was about to log out when he overheard two navis talking about nothing important except for one topic. He hides behind a nearby alley so he can clearly hear them.

"So Hail, how's things with your new operator?" said a green and black normal navi. The two navis were two common navis that can easily be manufactured, the cyan one was a bit more customized than the green and black one. "I'm doing quite well with my operator, Grassman," Hail replied, "we seem to get along very well." "Well, I heard that your operator, Frost isn't it, that he is part of a team called Lost Trio correct?" Grassman asked. "One named Ruby and the other was Lostto?" "Yup, that's their names," Hail said checking to see if his friend could correctly say the names of his operator's two members. "Listen, I don't want the word spread out," Hail warned, "if the wrong people got their hands on the information, it could be castostrophic." Rockman listened more closely. "Well the leader, Lostto's real name is..." Hail stopped do to Grassman's email being received. "Oh hold on Hail, I have email," Grassman said, "see ya!"

_Greenman Logged Out..._

Hail breathed a sigh of relief. "Saved by the email." he muttered. He then flinched and looked back at the same alley Rockman was hiding. "Hm? That's odd. I thought someone was following me." Hail thought, "I better log out now, Frost must be worried."

_Hail Logged Out..._

"Lostto and Ruby, huh?" Rockman said, "before Hail logged out, he was about to reveal Lostto's true name. I'm not sure why, but why do I have a feeling Lostto is someone real important to me." He then looks around to see if anyone could hear him and then scratches the back of the head. "I should really stop talking to myself. I better plug out now, I need to talk to Enzan-san."

_Rockman Logged Out..._

* * *

It was few hours after a conversation from Garneta and Enzan was searching the whereabouts of Unido Ruby. If they can find her, they will find Netto. "We checked every residence in Quick City, Yumland, so far there's nothing valuable Enzan-sama." Blues said from the computer screen.

Beep! Beep! Enzan and Blues heard the red Link PET beeping and then Rockman logged himself in. "Rockman," Enzan said, "what are you doing in my PET?" "Oh, I was just wondering if you had any information regarding Netto-kun." Rockman replied. "Well I just talked to the aunt of a girl name Ruby," Enzan answered, "we believe that she is in contact with a corporation and she may be one of the keys to Netto's disappearance." "Ruby-chan?" Rockman said; he then recalled a navi called Hail, "Enzan, there was a navi called Hail whose operator was called Frost, he said that he had a friend named Ruby. I was wondering that if they were one in the same."

"Thank you for the information, Rockman," Enzan said, "I'll look into Frost's background. Maybe he has some information about Ruby." Rockman thanked Enzan and logged back into the Net City.

* * *

Late afternoon befallens at Dentech City, Meiru had gathered in Akihara Park to meet up with her friends Dekao, Yaito and Tohru.

Dekao was a big guy with a spike of brown hair and black beady eyes. He wore a green T-shirt with yellow lines and an emblem which was a green cross on a black background and the emblem ring was grey.

Yaito was small sort of petite girl with blonde hair tied into two braids and brown eyes. She wore a red collar dress with a white diamond design on the dress, white socks and red shoes.

Tohru was a little shorter than the average height of a boy at his age. He had short dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. He wore a yellow jacket with a sky blue hoodie, underneath it was a red shirt, jeans, white socks and brown shoes.

They were all gathered near the pink squirrel statue. "Man, it's been six weeks," Dekao said. "Yeah, at this point Netto should have been found." Tohru added, "Meiru-chan, how's the search?" "Not so good, Sunni-san has not found anything new yet." Meriu replied. "I'm getting worried," Yaito said, "what if Netto..." She paused and shuddered; she didn't want to finish the sentence.

In the Net, Roll was meeting up with Gutsman, Glyde and Iceman.

Gutsman was a big net navi. He was a simple designed navi. His head was shaped like a cube, with red chest, metallic arms, and there were two battery cells attached to his back and his emblem matched the one on Dekao's shirt.

Glyde was a tall navi with a black jumpsuit with some white diamonds on his design. His helmet yellow brown and there was a green gem on the forehead, his gloves and boots were brown with yellow rings and his emblem was a red diamond with two yellow triangles on a black background yet the bottom was orange yellow.

Iceman was a small navi with brown eyes and pink squirls on his face. He had on an aqua green hoodie and pants with stripes of a darker shade, brown cuffs and brown boots. His emblem was a cyan eight point star on an azure background with a white emblem ring.

They all greeted Roll. "Hi everyone," Roll said. "Roll-san," Iceman said, "it's been awhile." "Yeah, I know," Roll said, "we haven't had time to hang out ever since Netto-kun's kidnapping." "We haven't seen Rockman very often, he's probably searching every nook and cranny looking for his operator." Glyde pointed out, "the kidnappers must be clever at covering there tracks."

"Well from what we can gather, Netto was kidnapped from his house six weeks ago from his house," Roll informed, "there was evidence that he was smuggled into a cargo ship that was going to Ameroupe since Enzan found a shred of his shirt and finally a lead from Anetta that Netto was in Yumland wearing a different attire."

"Hm? Let's see, Netto-san was inside a cargo ship and was then found in Yumland." Glyde said, "it's possible that Netto was taken to Yumland." "But from Anetta's report he was not forced." Roll said. "Maybe he's hiding from his kidnappers and covering his tracks-de gutsu," Gutsman suggested. "Or maybe Anetta saw someone just like him - desu." Iceman suggested. "Hm.. Gutsman's theory seems plausable and Iceman Anetta knew that was Netto she saw his familiar bandana under that blue and black cap." Roll pointed out.

"I guess when new information comes out, we'll know the truth," Glyde said. "True, but the problem is when that new info will come." Roll said full of worry.

* * *

It was now midnight at Net City, Rockman panted and the punches the wall. "Damn!" He cried, he then begin crying. 'Oh Netto-kun, it's been six weeks, please come home. I don't know what happen, but please be alive and safe. Please...'

He had failed to notice that a shadow of a figure crept up behind him. Rockman turned around and didn't have time to scream as he was put into sleep mode and dragged off into the night.

Rockman's eyes fluttered open and to his surprise he was strapped to a metal table with restraints around his body. 'W-where am I?' he thought. "Oh you're awake." said a female voice in the dark. "Who's there?" Rockman cried, "show yourself." "Sorry, but we have to put you in sleep mode," said a male voice. Rockman tries to fight it, but to no avail as he falls into a deep sleep. 'N-netto-kun.' "Good, now begin the analysis immediately," the female voice.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That's a wrap. Anyway the voices Rockman heard were the scientists that are analyzing Rockman's data frame.**

**Next Time: A day has passed after the virus horde incident. But as the old saying goes too close for comfort as Rockman (under mind control) attacks the city. Will Netto and others be able to defeat Rockman without hurting him? **


	20. Chapter 17 Dark Gem Rockman

One day had passed since that horde of viruses were unleashed and started rampaging the city. Netto was under testing to see if he could do it again. So far, no luck.

Netto was in one of the many training rooms of Gemna Corp. HQ. He was in his Gigaman Form and trying his hardest to transform to his Angel Form.

"ANGEL FORM ACTIVATE!" He cried. So far, nothing. "Oh man," Gigaman groaned in disappointment, "what am I doing wrong?" "That's odd," Atamashii said, "when that horde of viruses atttacked the city the other day, Gigaman managed to pull it off."

Gigaman groaned again and looks down at his angel badge. "Alright, Gigaman, I think that's enough for today." Serene said over the mic. "Why don't you go see Sapphire and the other Net Rangers training?"

Gigaman smiled; it's been a while since he last saw his Onee-san. "Alright, Plug Out!"

_Gigaman Plugged Out. _

* * *

Netto had walked into an observation room where Serne, Plum and Atamashii were. "Hey everyone," Netto greeted. "Oh hello Netto," Serne said, "we're just about to send Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla and Rasp to the net." "You mean the Cyberworld?" Netto asked. "Yes, Netto-san," Atamashii said, "like the HumanNavis, Net Rangers can enter easily cross the real world and the cyber world."

"W-whoa! I want to see this in action." Netto said as he pressed his hands and face onto the window. Sapphire in her N.R. Flora Form looked up and waved at him. "Hi Onee-san!" Netto cried.

"Alright everyone," Atamashii said, "first we are see if you enter and exit the Cyberworld and perform a Navi Summon. In order to enter the Cyber World say 'Pulse In!', to exit the Cyber World say 'Pulse Out!'. "Sapphire-chan," Plum said, "your navi and Aquaman are waiting for you." Sapphire nodded, "alright everyone let's go!"

"PULSE IN!"

The four Net Rangers successfully pulsed into the Net.

Inside the Gemna HQ Net, FlowerGirl and Aquaman were patiently waiting for the Net Rangers to arrive.

In a flash of green, yellow, azure and red pillars of light Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla and Rasp appeared.

All of them had jumpsuit over their clothes with a chest emblem, and their antenna were now attached to ear emblems which were the captial letters N and R which mean Net Ranger on a black background and the emblem ring was yellow.

Sapphire's jumpsuit was dark green and there were white lines that came out of her chest emblem and went to her boots forming the letter X. The letters on her emblem were green.

Rollen's jumpsuit was a dark gold and he had an open jacket that shows his chest emblem. The letters on his emblem were yellow.

Crysilla's jumpsuit was dark pink, she also had on azure armor that reched from her neck to her waist and a pink skirt similar to the one she had on the real world. The letter on her emblem were azure.

Rasp's jumpsuit was dark red with white stripe that reached from his armpits to his boots. His cape was a bit longer and bigger and reached a little below his waist.

"Whoa!" Crysilla as she examines herself in her navi form, "I think I can get used to this." "So in the cyberworld we have on jumpsuits and armor." Rasp said examining his cape.

FlowerGirl then hugs Sapphire, this was a navi's dream come true, for him/her to see his/her operator face to face than on a window screen. "Um, FlowerGirl?" N.R. Flora said breaking her trance, "can you get off me now?" "I'm so sorry Sapphire-chan," FlowerGirl said blushing in embrassment, "it's just your here where I can see you face to face."

A window popped up showing the faces of Netto and the three scientists. There was also Shuuko, Wisely and Corla; they came by earlier to see them. "Onee-san!" Netto cried. "Hey guys!" Wisely said, "looks like the N.R. Program worked! The transaction between the two worlds was a success!"

The four Net Rangers couldn't help, but see the Cyber World was very different than the real world. Data cubes were floating everywhere and viruses and some navis were wandering everywhere. "Holy crap," Crysilla said, "this place looks futuristic. This is so much cooler than any Sci-Fi movie I've seen!"

Sapphire then spotted two Program-kun's, one was a normal green and the other was a pink Program-kun called "Program-chan" and Robert who were socializing. They turned to say hello, they recognize FlowerGirl and Aquaman, but not the Net Rangers. Heck not even Robert recognize Sapphire, herself. "Hello FlowerGirl, Aquaman," said the Program-kun, "who are your friends?" "Don't you recognize us?" N.R. Flow said, "we're the Net Rangers!" "Wait a minute," Robert said as he took a closer look at N.R. Flora, "Sapphire-chan? Is that you!? Then the N.R. Program did work!" "Yup," N.R. Flow said, "we can move in and out of the physical real world and the cyber world at will. But I must say it's really weird to see your friends in a window then face to face." "Don't worry," Program-kun said, "you guys will get used to it." Everyone smiled.

"Come on guys," N.R. Flora said, "we should Pulse Out." "Roger," N.R. Flow said.

"PULSE OUT!" The Net Ranger cried.

"Alright!" N.R. Flow said. "We made it back unscathed!"

"Alright everyone," Atamashii said, "now it's time for the Navi Summon." But when they started that lesson, it was interrupted by a few loud beeps. That means that something serious was going on.

Serne answers the call. "Oh, it's from Angel. Should I put the call through?" "Put her through." Plum answered.

"Hello? Angel?" Serne said. "Ms. Serne?" Angel said, "It's an emergency! A navi has rampaged Neon City!"

"Oh my god!" Serne said. Netto and the others were concerned. "Please check the news!" Angel said, "I already called Bulleta-chan and Stacy, we need all the help we could get."

* * *

As the Net Rangers (back in their human forms), Wisely, Corla and Netto ran to the elevator. Netto stopped and looked at the T.V. where some of the HumanNavi and the employees were watching on.

"T-that's Rockman, my navi!" Netto cried with tears on his eyes. On the TV Screen was Rockman, but there something off about him.

Rockman's entire pallete was darker than usually, his emerald eyes were glazed like he was under control and glowing an eerie green, the rectangles on his helmet were glowing and there was a weird piece metal with a round purple gem attached around his neck.

It was now nighttime outside the Gemna Corp HQ Building. Ruby and Frost were just talking about nothing in front of Corla's bus. They heard footsteps of the owner and some of the friends. "Ruby, Frost, I'm sorry but we have to use the bus," Sapphire said. "Yeah it's urgent!" Crysilla cried. "A navi has been spotted and is rampaging one of Neon City's Districts." Rasp asked.

"Well lead the way!" Ruby said as she allows Corla to open her bus door. Everyone (including Netto) enters the bus; it then drives out into the district Rockman was attacking. "Wait a minute," Netto said, "we're going to a dimensional area won't we get blown away?" "You must be talking about the old dimensional areas." Frost said. "Yeah," Ruby said, "Gemna Corp and Violet Inc. have been modifying the dimensional areas to the point that you can easily enter and exit it." "Alright everyone," Corla said, "we about to enter the Violet Dimensional Area. Get ready."

As soon as the bus enters the Violet Dimensional Area the Net Rangers, Ruby, Frost went into their navi forms. The only one was Netto. "Hm?" Angix said as she quickly noticed that Netto was not transforming into his navi form. "What's wrong Netto?" She asked, "why are you not transforming into your navi form?" "Angix, Mountainman there's something you guys needed to know." Netto said, "that navi rampaging the district is my navi, Rockman." "Rockman?" Frost said, "you mean that navi is yours?" Netto nodded as he did not want to repeat himself.

Angix and Mountainman sees that the Net Rangers and Wisely had already exited the bus and only Corla was left in the drivers seat.

"Hey, I have a plan!" Angix said, "lucky for us I remembered to bring my red handbag." Angix ran to her seat and crouched onto the floor to retrieve it.

* * *

Meanwhile Rockman, under some sort of mind control, was creating a lot of property damage to the district. Some of the streetlights were either cut in half or missing a light bulb, mailboxes have gaping holes where mail were slowly pouring out, and the buildings' windows were all either cracked or broken.

"Stop right there Violet Inc. Navi!" cried a female voice.

Dark Gem Rockman turned around and growled as he was interupted by a female navi.9

Her helmet was blue violet with a built in visor, which was yellow with a lavender outline on the top and where her two black pigtails and parts of her bangs were sticking out on the side, an orchid collar which served as some sort of protector and flexible enough for the navi to move her neck freely, her jumpsuit was two shades of lavender and black. She also had on an open white trench coat which almost reaches the back of her knees, her gloves and boots were blue violet (as her helmet) and had white rings and there were white kneesocks with a purple fish net pattern on her legs. Her emblem was a orchid purple ribbon next to a grey line on a black background and the emblem border was yellow.

The navi's eyes behind her visor narrowed as her left arm transforms into a sword. The sword itself was curved at the top and glowing an eerie purple, the kanji carved on it meant Assassain. Mind Control Rockman's right arm morphed into a sword, which slowly matached his gloves and glowing an eerie light blue. The two clashed swords. "Tch," AssassainGirl said, "you're more powerful then I thought." Dark Gem Rockman smirked as charged at AssassainGirl again.

The Net Rangers and Wisely were now at the scene. "There's the navi!" Wisely cried, "and he's having a sword fight with one of Gemna Corp's navis." "That's AssassainGirl," Angix said. She and Mountainman had catched up with the rest. "Where's Netto?" N.R. Flora asked. "Oh, he'll come," Angix replied.

Beep! Beep! N.R. Flora's Link PET had recieved the call. "Hello? Atamashii?" N.R. Flora said answering the call. "Sapphire? Good the call got through," Atamashii said with relief in his voice, "about the lesson on Navi Summon, you can summon one from your Link PET. Just touch the emblem on your registered Navi Symbol Folder, yell that navi's name and it will automatically appear. Also one more thing before I hang up, if two navis have the same emblem then don't worry each emblem have a different aura purging. Even if two of the navi's emblem is the same the auras will be totally different." N.R. Flora heard Atamashii end the call.

N.R. Flora looks up her Navi Symbol Folder. Inside the folder were at least six or seven emblems. The first one and second one were FlowerGirl's and Aquaman's, the third, fourth and fifth one were Gigaman, Angix and Mountainman and the last two was Ribbon and Hail's emblems. "Everyone," N.R. Flora said catching the other three Net Rangers attention, "summon a Navi from your registered Navi Symbol Folder." The Net Rangers opened up their folders were and touched the emblems.

"NAVI SUMMON!"

"FlowerGirlEXE!" (N.R. Flora)

"AquamanEXE!" (N.R. Rollen)

"RibbonEXE!" (N.R. Flow)

"HailEXE!" (N.R. Blaze)

The rangers raise their PET arms high into the sky. Balls of green, yellow, azure and red lights shot from the PETs and flew from the sky. A few feet in front of the Net Rangers, circles made out ancient symbols suddenly appear in the ground.

FlowerGirl was watching the battle inside the PET when suddenly green symbol circles were around her and to her surprise she was engulfed in a green light.

Aquaman was watching the news with his operator when the same thing happened to FlowerGirl. Aquaman was in the middle of two yellow symbol circles and was engulfed in a cyan light.

Ribbon and Hail were just putting some battle chips into their repsective PETs when symbol circles of azure and red circled them. They disappeared into the pillars of light red and cyan lights.

The lights appeared and when they faded FlowerGirl, Aquaman, Ribbon and Hail were in place. "W-where am I? Is this the real world?" FlowerGirl asked. "What happened? - pyu." Aquaman said rubbing his head, "I was watching the news about the district being demolished and suddenly I'm here in the same district." "Whoa! How did we get all of here?" Ribbon asked. "That's what I liked to know." Hail said.

"Navi Summon has been complete..." said an automatic voice from the Net Rangers' PETs. "Alright we did it!" N.R. Flow cried in excitement, "we did our first Navi Summon together!"

A girl who has been watching the whole process was amazed at what happened. "Navi Summon..." she muttered, "the summoning of one's navi of which the Net Ranger has befriended and can call at will."

The girl had short hair and lime green hair in different shades. The top was lighter than then the bangs and her eyes were lavender. There was also a blue, five pointed star tattoo under her left eye. She wore an open black jacket with five pointed, white stars and was over a white T-shirt with a lime green cuff, a black skirt, black and white striped stocks that covered most of her legs and black and grey boots with two belts attached. Overall she look like a gothic girl.

"Stacy!" Angel cried addressing the lime haired girl as she ran over to the girl's side. Angel was wearing her human attire. She wore a cyan hoodie jacket with sleeves that almost covers her palms, jean shorts that reach her upper leg, black stocking, and cyan and white shoes with yellow rings as its main design.

"Angel," Stacy said, "I just witness the Net Rangers perform Navi Summon." Angel nodded in agreement, "I guess those Rangers have a lot of tricks up their sleeves."

Beep! Beep! N.R. Flora recieves a call. She answers it and the caller was Shuuko. "Sapphire-chan," Shuuko cried, "I was watching the news and suddenly Aquaman disappeared and appeared in front of Rollen-kun. What's going on?" "I activated the Navi Summon," N.R. Flora said, "I can summon any navi, that I befriended, at will." "Really, the N.R. Program does that?" Shuuko said. "Correct," N.R. Flora said, "although from now on, I need your permission and knowledge before using Aquaman." "Okay, I understand," Shuuko said, "I don't mind as long it is an emergency." Shuuko hangs up the call.

"Can you guys use your default weapons?" N.R. Flow asked. The navis held out their weapons and began to attack Mind Control Rockman.

"Flower Slash!"

"Aqua Stream!"

"Mole Drill!"

"Icicle Throw!"

The navi flinched as all four attacked at once. The gem on the collar was beginning to crack. N.R. Flora noticed that Dark Gem Rockman was gaining back control of his mind. 'That's it!' N.R. Flora thought hitting an idea. "Everyone," she cried, "that collar with the dark gem is controlling that navi! We must conveal our feelings of friendship to free him from that gem's control."

"Capture On!" the four Net Rangers cried in unison. Dark Gem Rockman was not amused and did damage to their Capture Lines. "Ack!" N.R. Denki cried. "Oh no!" N.R. Flow cried, "our battery life on the PETs is decreasing!" "We have to be careful," N.R. Flora said, "if our battery life goes down to zero, we'll be defenseless and all the navis we summoned go back to the net."

N.R. Blaze grits his teeth as he tries to get good aim at the manpiulated blue navi. To his fustration the navi keeps moving too fast. "He's too fast," N.R. Blaze reported, "I can't get a good aim at him." N.R. Flora grits her teeth in fustration.

Dark Gem Rockman then uses his sword to damage FlowerGirl. "FlowerGirl!" N.R. Flora cried. The green Net Ranger looks at the grass navi's HP. 'This is bad,' she thought mentally, 'if her HP gets dangerous low than she will be sent back into the PET.'

The dark blue navi then charges at the FlowerGirl, Aquaman, Ribbon and Hail.

Netto then comes out from the shadows and jumped in front of the group to shield them. The group was surprised at his sudden appearance.

Netto had his blue bandana on again without any thunderbolts on the side and a white shirt underneath his orange vest (the bottom was a darker shade). He still had on his black shorts with yellow highlights on the side, his yellow scarf around his neck and his orange, black and white skater shoes. Dark Gem Rockman's eyes widen as he stopped in his tracks; his sword a few inches apart from Netto's neck. "That's odd," N.R. Flow said. "Why isn't that navi attacking Netto?" Wisely added.

"That's because that navi is Netto's." Angix replied. The Net Rangers turned around to face Angix. "That's right, that navi is named Rockman," Mountainman added, "he is Netto's navi." "Really?" Wisely said looking back at the battle, "no wonder that navi looked so familar, it was only when Netto defended the navis and stopped dead in his tracks that I recognized him." "Rockman...The navi with the Ultimate Program embeded in his very frame." N.R. Flora muttered. She heard about Rockman in the past, but she never knew about him personally until Netto told her about him.

~Flashback~

_"I have a navi called Rockman, Onee__-san," Netto said. He and Sapphire were walking together in a park yesterday afternoon. "Oh really?" Sapphire said wanting to know more about the navi. "Yeah, really," Netto replied, "he's my best friend and is super strong in battle." _

~Flashback Ended~

"So that's RockmanEXE, huh?" N.R. Blaze said, "I've heard of him, he and Netto had faced so many harsh battles." "Yeah," N.R. Flow said, "he's not only strong but fiercely loyal to his operator."

N.R. Denki had his Capture Weapon ready. "Capture on!" he cried. A bright ball of yellow shots out of his Capture Blade and circles Dark Gem Rockman. He then cries out as the light keep circles around them. N.R. Flora and other two ranger joined in.

Dark Gem Rockman flinched and then the gem cracks and the collar was broken. Rockman returned to normal and collasped onto the ground. "Thank god that's over," N.R. Flora said, "oh, the dimensional area is going away."

As soon as the Net Rangers then reverted back to normal, the navis they sent into the real world were sent back from where they came from. FlowerGirl was back in Sapphire's PET and Aquaman, Ribbon and Hail went back to HQ. Rockman who was knocked out was sent back to the Net. Angix and Mountianman reverted back to their human navis. And AssassainGirl reverted back to her human form (Bulleta Assaina).

Her hair was still tied by two pigtails using two white srunchies, a pair of yellow and lavender googles was secured snuggly and tightly above forehead, square rimmed glasses and her bangs were curly and barely covered her ears. She wore an orchid purple scarf around her neck, a lavender jacket underneath an open white trench coat, a white belt around her waist with a doube barrel shotgun inside of a pouch attached to it, a blue violet skirt, black compression shorts, white knee socks, purple fishnet stocking and blue violet boots with white rings and black soles.

"Alright you two," Sapphire said with her hands on her hips, "you got a lot of explaining to do." "Well it started when we at the bus," Angix started.

~Flashback~

_"Hey, I have a plan!" Angix said, "lucky for us I remembered to bring my red handbag." Angix ran to her seat and crouched onto the floor to retrieve it. She opens it revealing a white shirt, orange vest and a blue bandana with Netto's emblem on it. "Hey, when did you had enough time to go shopping for Netto's clothes?" Mountainman asked. "Yesterday," Angix said, "I went shopping for clothes and other trinkets with Hibiki and Briana. I was lucky that there was a sale on blue bandanas." _

_A few minutes later, Netto had painted his family's emblem on the blue bandana. He felt a bit happy that he had on his bandana on even though this was clearly an imitation copy. _

_"Alright, here's the plan," Angix said, "once the Net Rangers are badly damaged. You distract Rockman with your prescence and the Net Rangers will finish him off. Sorry Netto, but if we want to save your navi we have to hurt him." "I understand," Netto said even though he hated to cause harm to his navi there was no other way to save him. _

_"Hurry, Netto," Angix said throwing the clothes at him, "find a place to get dressed and once something goes wrong that's your cue." Netto nodded as the three of them gets off the bus. He went to a nearby gift shop to get dressed while Angix and Mountainman went off to watch the battle. _

~Flashback ended~

"And that was the plan," Ruby said. "Hm~ I see," Rasp said grasping Ruby's plan, "since Rockman is very loyal to Netto. If he was about to attack the brunette; he would stop dead in his tracks." "We better get going," Sapphire said, "I hear sirens in the distance." Everyone agreed and they fled from the scene.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I thought I never be to finish chapter. That and the word count is 3,925, that's longer than chapter 14. **

**P.S. Thanks for reviewing again Mysterious Clue.**

**Next time: Ciel finds out she has the Gemna Diamond Mark, will she master her new found navi form when a wood type Dragon Virus is unleashed onto the city's streets? **

**Fun Fact: When a navi is under control by Violet Inc. originally they will be named Mind Control or M.C. Navi, but then I realized that too 'generic' so I went with Dark Gem instead due to the collars with a gem in the middle that pulses negative energy which changes the navi's pallete collor and their loyalty programs that only takes orders from someone who is working for Violet Inc. and or Dark Beetle. **


	21. Chapter 18: BattleGirl on the Frontline

Netto streches his arms as he was on top of one of the buildings that were owned by Gemna Corp. The building was known to take care of flowers and other plants from common to rare and exotic.

He was up in the roof and he looked down to see a glass dome not far from the Gemna Corp. HQ Building where some navis and employees were taking care of the plants.

"Ah~!" Netto cried, "such a beautiful morning!" He saw the sunrise and felt the cool breeze. He can faintly hear music in the distance.

(A/N: The song Netto heard was Somewhere in the Sky by Rutless. I was listening to it so many times when making this chapter.)

'Too bad, good mornings are sometimes ruined by something bad,' he mentally thought. On cue he heard a crash. 'Something like that, oh well there are more mornings in the future anyway,' he mentally added, 'better check the incident.'

He goes back downstairs to check the damage.

* * *

Back at Miami City, Carole, Dylan, Sabre and Scape were loading their luggage into their planes.

The past few days, the girls have been improving their plane piloting. Now it was time to depart to Neon City. "Alright, everyone ready?" Dylan said. The luggage was just suitcases for each person. Carole's was lavender, Dylan's was orange, Sabre's was red and Scape's was green.

"Alright, everyone it's time for take off!" Carole said. "Scanning for take off route," Scape said adjusting the controls, "Take off route confirmed!" "Alright, everyone it's time to take off!" Sabre cried. The planes got into a single file and one by one they took off into the sky.

* * *

Aile groans in pain as she accidently bumped into a bunch of stacked cardboard.

Ciel sweatdrops as her friend can be somewhat clumsy. She, along with Natsu, Web, Kazen and Mira were siting together at a table. "So Natsu, Web, Kazen, Mira how did you guys meet?" She then asked. "Well let's see," Web said pondering, "I had Kazen for a while, Mira I met her at a train station and gave her to Natsu, and Natsu, I accidently bumped into her and became friends with her." Natsu nodded, "we formed Team Stripes even though there is only two members, four member if you include Mira and Kazen."

"I see," Ciel said. She then saw something glow on her upper arm. It was the shaped of a diamond and it was glowing green. "Wait a second," Natsu said, "wasn't that the Gemna Diamond Mark." "Gemna Diamond Mark?" Ciel said confused, "What's that?" "It's a unique mark which allows anyone to cross between the real world and the cyber world." Natsu replied, "you can change forms if you have an Elemental Crystal, a crystal comes in different colors each one presenting an element. For example: a red crystal represents fire."

"What's this about a mark and crystal?" Aile asked as she sits besides her friend. Ciel then tells her about the Gemna Mark and the Elemental Gems. "Whoa!" Aile cried in amazement, "you serious Ciel? This Gemna Diamond Mark has the ability for you to cross between the Cyberworld and the Real World? That's so cool! I wish I had one." "Well, in order to get one you need to be the first one to see a green shooting star." Natsu answered, "that's how I got mine." "Really?" Aile said surprised on that, "that's sucks." She pouts in disappointment. "Don't be too disappointed," Web said, "besides I have Kazen with me. Even though I can't cross between the two worlds at least I get to have some quality time with my navi." Kazen smiled at that.

"If you say so," Aile said, "but it would be nice to see the Cyberworld with your own eyes." "Come on, Ciel-chan," Natsu getting up from her seat, "let's go tell the staff that you have the Gemna Diamond Mark." "Hey, let me go with you," Aile said as she followed the group that was leaving for the experiment labs.

* * *

Aile was amazed at how advanced the place was. Since this was her first time seeing a laboratory her first time here did not disappoint her.

The machines and computers were lined up neatly in row and/or against the wall. The ceiling, walls and hard floors were all white and there was a window in which both the person in the training room and the observation deck can see each other.

Ciel was in the training room and she was in the observation deck along with Web, Kazen, Natsu, Mira and a few scientists. "Alright Ciel," said a female scientist in the group, "we have given you an empty Transform PET. Once you use it your emblem will be registered automatically." Ciel nodded and puts the PET in front of her.

"Kokoro! Navi Transform!"

Ciel was then surrounded by azure, blue and white pixels. Once they dispersed, the golden blonde girl was now a navi. Her cap was the same only it was blue instead of magenta and there was a built in visor that covered her eyes but it was transparent enough for you see her eyes. Her armor was similar to her pink clothes. It was blue with a white collar, a light blue line around the waist and the front was shaped like a V and skirt was seperated into two parts. The first part was opened like a flower with parts of it blue and white and the second part was dark blue. Her gloves were blue with white cuffs that reached to her upper arm and her boots were blue that reaches only her ankles with white rings and black soles. The rest of her upper arms and legs were black although her neck and shoulders were the same color of skin on her face. Her emblem was the same as the one attached the cap.

"Whoa!" Aile cried, "that's the power of the Gemna Diamond mark?! That's amazing!"

* * *

Netto sweatdrops a little when he found the source of the incident. A bunch of cardboard boxes were toppled on top of each other. "Looks like I have to inform the staff about this," Netto said sighing in disappointment.

"Beep! Beep! Warning! Virus Alert detected in downtown Neon City." cried a female voice. "Warnig! Virus Alert detected in downtow Neon City." An alarm can be heard and all the floors were turning red.

Beep! Beep! Netto noticed that his Transform PET had recieved a message. "Netto!" Stacy cried through the transmission, "you better come downtown Neon City, there's a giant wooden dragon there. And I see you already heard the alarm." "Yeah, I know," Netto said, "it can get real loud annoying sometimes." "Don't worry, you'll get use it," Stacy said trying to lift his spirits. "Alright Stacy I'll be on my way," Netto said. "Say, uh where's Ruby-chan and Blazerman? Shouldn't they be on there way?" "Sorry, Netto, but they were sent to Neon Kingdom to meet up with someone. Oh and Neon Kingdom is close to Creamland." Stacy said, "good luck Netto and a new Gemna Diamond Holder would be assisting you." "Oh there's a new member?" Netto asked. "Yes," Stacy said, "you and new Gemna Diamond Holder will be meeting there." "Where are you at?" Netto asked. "I'm on top of a skyscraper, watching the destruction here?" Stacy replied. "I better hurry," Netto said.

* * *

"Oh my," Ciel said, "my first day here and I'm already sent to battle on the frontline, I hope I do well." "Hey, I want to come, too." Aile said. "No, Aile," Natsu said, "it's too dangerous. It's best to stay here." "Ah man," Aile pouted, "I wanted to see the action up close and personal." "Absolutely not," Mira said, "it's too risky, you can get seriously hurt." Aile sighes in defeat as she looks up to the TV Screen to watch the entire battle. "Alright everyone," Ciel cried over the intercom, "I'm going out, wish me luck." "Yeah good luck," Aile muttered.

"Don't feel so bad, Aile," Natsu said. "If you're lucky we'll sign you up to be a Guardian Operator." "Guardian Operator?" Aile said confused, "what's that occupation?" "It's where he/she can control both the Guardian Navis and the HumanNavis." Natsu replied, "Both Guardian Navis and Operators have the responsibility of protecting the HumanNavis from harm. Once you signed up, you have to partner up with a human navi. Guardian Operators can operator both HumanNavis and regular navis. Guardian Navis are used to assist the HumanNavis in battle and there's a special program inserting into their frame that allows them to enter the real world without a dimensional area. In order to be a Guardian Operator you must complete a test." "Really, so if I pass the test, do I get some sort of license?" Aile said. "Something like that," Natsu said. "Would you like to try?" "Yes, certianly," Aile said, "so where do we begin?"

* * *

Ciel dashes across the street at high speed leaving behind a trail of dust. "Wow," Ciel said, "I can get used to this! I hope that boy Netto, would be waiting for me." As she dashes to the Violet Dimensional Area, she failed to notice a camera recording her movements.

Gigaman sighed as he slowly gripped harder on his Thunder Sword waiting for his assigned partner. A sudden rush of air and some dust blew in his direction and he saw his partner. "Finally!" He said, "I thought you never arrived. I was getting bored." "Sorry about that, name's BattleGirl," BattleGirl replied. "Oh well," Gigaman said, "now that you are hear, let's kick some dragon's sorry ass." BattleGirl agreed and both her and her partner charged at the dragon.

The green dragon had green scales and yellow eyes. He was firing green flames at the city streets. Most of the citizens have already fled the area. Now there was only Gigaman and BattleGirl.

BattleGirl's default weapon was a long sword she can easily summon and was in different shades of blue and sky blue. This was called the Aura Sword since it sometimes give off an aura.

"Thunder Slash!" Gigaman cried. A yellow slash of electricity hits the green dragon, but it does not flinch. "Hell!" He cried.

"Aura Slash!" BattleGirl cried. A slash of blue aura hits the virus dragon and he roars in pain.

"Yes!" Gigaman cried, "a few more attacks and its finished." The wood type virus dragon roared and shot green flames at the duo. The two dodged them just before the flames made contact. "Phew that was a close one!" BattleGirl said. She panics as she dodges another Wood Flame Attack. "How much fire does this dragon have?" She said confused. "Well judging by his size and fire power I say a lot," Gigaman said.

* * *

Back in Violet Inc. Raquel and Prescilla were watching the battle. Raquel quickly noticed the orange and black navi's emblem. "Hey Prescilla," Raquel said tugging on her lab coat, "can I have a bandana with that symbol on it?" "Which symbol?" Prescilla asked, "the one that orange and black navi had?" "Yes," Raquel said. "Well, alright you can have one," Prescilla said, "let's see what color do you want your bandana to be?" "Purple," Raquel thought, "solid purple with a slightly dark tint to it." "Okay, dark purple bandana coming right up," Prescilla said with a smile, "we'll get right after this battle ends."

Raquel looks back at the fight. She was very interested in the orange's navis moves and ablities.

* * *

BattleGirl heavily pants as she is on her knees. "H-how much longer," she said between each breathe, "I'm exhausted."

The wood type Dragon roared and shot another move of flames at the duo. BattleGirl managed to dodge, but to her surprise she tripped and fell to the asphalt ground. "Oh no, BattleGirl!" Gigaman cried. He ran to his side and to his horror the Dragon engulfed both of them in the green flames. BattleGirl was alright, but Gigaman reverted back to Netto and collasped to the ground. He was covered in burns. His Transform PET was damaged and sizzling from heat.

"Oh no!" BattleGirl cried. She shook him awake, to no avail he was knocked out from the flames. 'Oh man,' she thought, 'I forgot he's an electric type navi, they're weak against wood type viruses and navis.' She then carries the knocked out Netto and puts him behind a stable stack of concrete remains of a building. "Stacy," BattleGirl cried as she called the green haired girl on her helmet, "Netto's done, he was injured in- battle." "What!" Stacy cried, "okay, I understand I'll send for a medical team at HQ to carry him back for treatment."

BattleGirl took a deep breathe as she was faced one to one with the dragon who slowly growling and small green flames came out of its snout.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Chapter 18 done! Trust me it took me about a week to finish this chapter. Busy stuff. **

**Next Time: Ciel fights alone against the wood type dragon. Will she defeat it? Or will she burn from the dragon's flames? **


	22. Chapter 19 Wood Dragon Mode Activate!

BattleGirl grits her teeth as she came face to face with the dragon virus. "I curse you, dragon," she said, "I will avenge my fallen comrade." She tightens her fist and leaps high into the air. She uses her Aura Sword to deal damage to the dragon. The dragon roared in pain a stepped a few feet back from that attack.

The blue navi panted heavily. "Great," she said, "this is harder than I thought." The dragon then tries to stomp on her, but she leaps out of the way before the foot came in contact with the asphalt ground creating a crater. "What do I do?" BattleGirl said. "Roar!" cried the wood virus dragon. "No, I must not back down," BattleGirl said bringing her sword into position.

She jumps in the air and slashes the dragon about ten more times. The dragon virus roared in pain. "Phew," BattleGirl said, "for a second there I was done for." "ROAR~!" cried the wood type dragon virus. Before it exploded, BattleGirl screamed as her chest emblem glowed. The wood dragon virus glowed then a small green orb with bat wings flew into BattleGirl's chest emblem. Then it broke down to data pixels.

"Argh!" BattleGirl said clutching her chest, "what was that?" Rumble! "Oh no," she cried, "one of the buildings is about collaspe. What do I do? Wait a second, some data from the virus dragon went into my chest emblem, I hope I can access it." She closes her eyes and looks for the data she had downloaded earlier. "Data Found!" BattleGirl said.

_Activating Wood Dragon Mode..._

To BattleGirl's utter surpise her armor had changed. Instead of the normal azure and blue it was now green with some parts of pink and white. Her cap was and visor was green, her armor was green with the first part of her skirt now in two colors, pink and white, her boots had extended to her knees and had two white rings instead of one and her wings were steel with petals as the feathers.

"Whoa!" BattleGirl said, "is this my special ability? I must find Netto and take him to the check point where the medical team is waiting." She then tries extending her wings and flies high in the sky searching for the burned brunette.

* * *

"Well, well," Madame Janessa said, "looks like that new HumanNavi has a lot more potential then you realize huh?" Raquel nodded and tugged on her new bandana which was wrapped around her neck. "Well since the battle is over, why don't I introduce you to your new team mates." "Team mates?" Raquel said confused. "Of course," Madame Janessa said ruffling her hair, "your team mates are Kaki Vlucht and Airi Hazukashigariya will be waiting for you in the lobby."

* * *

BattleGirl tightly clutched Netto in her arms as she zips and dodges through the falling debris from above. Crash! The building fell to the streets, but the two make it out alive. The medical team were relieved when BattleGirl, who reverted back to Ciel, gave Netto to the paramedics to be treated. "Don't worry, little girl," said a male paramedic, "once these wounds are treated he'll back on his feet in a few days." The ambulance then rolls away with Netto and Ciel was left behind to look at the damage.

Later that day, Ciel and Stacy were back at Gemna Corp HQ. Ciel was conversating with one of the scientists. "So, when you defeated a enemy you get a copy of their data." he said.

The scientist wore a white lab coat like everyone else, but he has brown curly hair and dark brown eyes and wore khaki pants and brown shoes. His name was Foster.

"Yup," Ciel said, "I have the data here in my PET." Foster opens up the PET until he came across a folder that had the data that Ciel copied from defeated enemies. "Ah, I see," Foster said, "well for some odd reason, you have the ability to transform into the style of the enemy you defeated. This is a very useful ability."

Meanwhile Netto was up in his room covered in bandages. "Ow," he said, "that was so painful, looks like I'll be in bed for a couple of days." His door then opened to reveal Ruby and Frost. "Hey, Netto," Ruby said, "we heard that you were burned in the battle." "By the way, here's your new Transform PET," Frost said handing him a new PET, but it had white highlights on it, "this is the Transform PET V2. It also slight changes the forms that you mostly used. For example if your navi form had a big backpack this version with shrink it to a size you are vary comfortable with. But first you must rest from that last battle." "Yeah, see you later, Netto," Ruby said as she waved goodbye as she and Frost closed the door for the brunette boy to have some rest.

* * *

Ciel pants in exhaustion as she deletes the last virus. She was in BattleGirl form, Wood Dragon Mode. "Whew!" BattleGirl said, "I think that's all of them." "Ok, Ciel," said Foster from the observation room, "let's take a break than we'll go back into training."

Ciel sighes as she grabs a vanilla ice cream cone with sprinkles and slowly licks it. She was sitting alone quietly at the cafeteria. "Hey Ciel," Aile said as she enters the cafeteria, "Look what I got," she said as she shows a battle chip that had the kaniji symbol that means Guardian. "Eh?" Ciel said confused, "what's that?" "This chip allows us to operate the Transform PETs," Aile said, "a regular person cannot operate a Transform PET." "Then how do us HumanNavis operate the PETs?" Ciel asked confused. "Well let's see," Aile said, "oh yes, the Transform PETs have a special program which locks anyone from using it." "Eh? That how come us HumanNavis can use them?" Ciel asked taping her finger on the table. "These PETs can detect the energy from the Gemna Diamond Mark, if you have this mark you can use the Transform PET." Aile said. "Is that so," Ciel said. "Then how did you get a Guardian Chip?""I'm an official Guardian Operator!" Aile replied. "What!?" Ciel cried. "Yeah, I know right, I did real well despite the fact that I never had a navi." Aile said, "And the best part I get to operate you." "Really? That's great!" Ciel said. It would be nice since Ciel was not used to the building and thought she would be more comfortable if she was operated by someone she knew.

"Great, then I'll see you at the training rooms Ciel!" Aile said as she waves goodbye to her friend.

Ciel smiled as she finishes her ice cream cone.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ciel was back in the training room in BattleGirl Form and Aile was up in the obeservation room where she was carrying her Transform PET and was inserting Battle Chips.

"Battle Chip! Sword! Slot in!" Aile cried. BattleGirl's right arm warped into a Sword and slashes a Metool in half diagonally, deleting it in the process. "Alright," Aile said, "the PET functions are working properly." "Good," Foster said, "now use BattleGirl's Mode Forms." "Mode Forms?" Aile said confused. "Yes," Foster said, "when BattleGirl defeats an enemy, she transforms into a form style similar to the enemy she had just defeated." "That's cool, let me try it out," Aile said, "Wood Dragon Mode Activate!"

BattleGirl's chest emblem turned green and then her whole body. When it faded, she was in her Wood Dragon Form. "That's so cool!" Aile cried. BattleGirl's gets out her sword which was different shades of green than blue. "Nature Aura Slash!" BattleGirl cried. She deleted an Electric Type Swordy in the process. "Alright!" Aile cried, "BattleGirl, no Ciel, let's do our very best to defeat the enemy." BattleGirl smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night, Netto was in his room watching funny videos on the Internet using an iPad. He was still in his bandages and now wearing his pajamas. There was also a tray which contains snacks like strawberries and peeled oranges and an open can of lemonade. He picks one of the orange slices and eats it.

He hears his door open and saw Ruby open the door. She was holding a teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck and there was card in its arms saying 'get well soon' on it in black pen. "Hey Netto!" Ruby said, "Get well Soon!" "Oh Ruby-chan," Netto said, "nice to see ya. Can you close the door, cause I'm going to fall asleep soon." Netto pops a strawberry into his mouth and eats it, while Ruby closes the door. She then pulls out a chair and sits by his bedside. "What's wrong, Netto?" Ruby said, "you look depressed."

"It's just...well...it's Rockman," Netto stuttered. "What about Rockman?" Ruby asked confused. "Everyone back home in Japan probably had found out that I'm here in Ameroupe since Rockman attacked one of the districts here," Netto replied, "and that they're getting everything all the video evidence to see that I'm really alive. I'm probably sure Enzan, Meiru-chan, and everyone else found out by now." "So don't be so worried," Ruby said, "what you told me, Frost and everyone else, you're friends are really trust worthy. What's so bad about that?" "It's just..." Netto said, "Violet Inc and Dark Beetle; they might target them and use them as bait so they can capture me and try to take my mark." Ruby puts her arm around Netto and ruffles his hair. "Don't worry, too much about it," she said. "Even if they did get captured, we'll do anything and everything we can to rescue them." "Yeah, your right Ruby-chan," Netto said, "but I've been missing for far so long, people are starting to question whether or not I'm dead or alive." "Well your alive alright, but you're hiding to avoid Dark Beetle." Ruby said.

Knock! Knock! "May we come in!" cried Aile. "Come in!" Netto shouted back. The door opened to reveal Aile, Ciel (BattleGirl Form), Frost and Sapphire (N.R. Flora Form). "Hey everyone, you're Ciel right and your friend's name is Aile?" Netto asked. "That's right!" Aile said, "I'm now an official Guardian Operator!" She said as she helds up a Guardian Chip to signify she is one. "And the best part I can slot the same chip into multiple Transform PETs!"

"That's cool!" Ruby said. "Oh, Onee-san, Ciel, why are your navi forms?" Netto asked. "Oh Serene, Plum and Atamashii wanted to do more lessons for us before we go to bed," N.R. Flora replied. "Foster and ther other scientists wanted to do more tests on me before I get some shut eye for tommorow." "Is that so?" Netto said, "alright good night!" Netto then yawned and looked out his window. "Netto's right, it is getting late," Ruby said. "Whelp, we better get some rest. The tournament is in a few days." "Few days?!" Netto cried, "wow, time sure goes by fast."

Ruby then gets up from her seat and waves goodbye to the gang as she heads to her room. Everyone but N.R. Flora left the room. "Huh? Onee-san? Aren't you going?" Netto asked. "I will in a few minutes," she replied. "Listen, Netto, I are you alright?" "Yes! I'm alright! Don't be so worried," Netto said, "is something wrong?" "It's just, well, when I was about your age, I had an older brother," N.R. Flora said.

"Older brother?" Netto asked confused. "Yes, I had an older brother believe or not I do." N.R. Flora said. "Really? Can you tell me more?" Netto asked wanting to know what her older brother looks like." "Well let's see," the green ranger said stuttering, "he was -" Her story was interrupted by an announcement. "Attention! All Net Rangers please come to the training room! Thank you!" said a female computer voice over the speakers. "Sorry, Netto, maybe some other time," N.R. Flora said. She gets up and heads for the door, "Good night, Netto." Netto tried to protested, but was too tired to. He slides the trash in a nearby trash can and turns off the light. He brings the cover close to his neck and tries to fall asleep, as N.R. Flora closes the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! Chapter 19 is done! **

**And I know this isn't the best chapter, so yeah.**

**One more interlude and finally the epilogue to wrap things up.**

**Next time: Interlude No.4, Rockman gets kidnapped and the search is on to find him. **


	23. Interlude IV: Important Meeting

**A/N: Finally! Another interlude and probably to wrap up the search for Netto in this saga. **

**Plus I need to finish Opal and Shard's search for the N.R. Program. Note this takes place before, during and after Chapter 17.**

* * *

"Great nothing," BlueHero said, "now what?" KuroRock was sitting on a data cube before getting up to stand. The two navis were in Central Town Area 1 and there was no luck in finding information on the N.R. Program. Then Opal's face appeared in a window. "Guys," she said, "I found something that may be related to the N.R. Program." "Really?" KuroRock. "Yes," she replied, "come back to my Web Page and I'll tell you everything." KuroRock and BlueHero then returned to Opal's Web Page. Opal then shows them an article about a meteorite crash on a remote island that killed all the wild life and plant life. The meteorite left a lot of gems before and after its crash landing.

"So what does this have to do with the N.R. Program?" BlueHero asked. "It says here these gems contain material similar to data." Opal said. "Data? In the real world?" KuroRock said, "how's that possible?!" "Not sure," Opal said, "but in this article, no one has dared to travel to that island. That is known as Rock Barren Island. It is located not far from the Phillpine Islands." "How come no one has not visited the island?" BlueHero asked. "Because Rock Barren Island has bizzare weather patterns." Opal replied, "It makes it very hard for boats to cross and during the rainy seasons its thunderstorms are so severe it's dangerous for planes to cross."

"So how is this related to the N.R. Program?" BlueHero said. "Rumors speculate that this weird small gem shards are similar to the N.R. Program." Opal replied, "but since no one has visited the island it's hard to confirm it." "So that's all we know?" Shard said getting from the couch. He and Opal were in Opal's house, the living room. Opal was using the kitchen counter computer where Shard and her Link PETs were being charged and linked hence why Opal is communicating with them. Shard had fallen asleep on the living room couch and had just woken up. "W-what happened?" he said rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I found an article concerning something interesting." Opal answered. "Really?" Shard said scrambling to get up from the coach, "what does it say?"

"It says here that ten years ago, a strange rock crash landed on a small island not far from the Phillpine Islands." Opal said reading the article displayed on the computer. "After the crash, people had to use boats to get a further look. In the following days the island that was full of plant and animal life were all gone leaving behind, a giant meteorite that covered about one sixth of the island along with strange gems containing components that were very similar to data. After the astounding discovery, scientists, meteorologists, and even archeologists from all over the world wanted to see this weird crystals for themselves. But a few days later, the weather surrounding the area changed drastically creating fierce weather storms making it unable to reach it from both boat and sea. All of them were forced to return home, but not before Tadashi Hikari, a renowned scientist asked for the locals to have samples from the meteorite and those strange gems called the Element Diamonds. Tadashi Hikari then extracted the data from the Element Diamonds which was used to create navis of every elements the diamonds were found in." "Hikari?" KuroRock asked; he then recalled some one with that name; he then snapped his finger in recognition. "Hikari Netto!" he said, "he's the grandson of that guy, not to mention the son of Yuuchirio Hikari himself." "Maybe he has some knowledge of those diamonds?" Shard asked. "Maybe we should ask him?" "I doubt it," Opal said, "he might not have no knowledge of those diamonds anyway, besides they are all probably gone. Guess we have no choice, but without anymore knowledge of the N.R. Program." Shard hated to admit defeat, but when facts come straight he had no choice. Since BlueHero knew his operator very well, he knew that he doesn't like to admit defeat without any facts that he has to. Opal knows this information since she is his friend.

A knock was then heard on the door. Opal then got up from her seat and went to answer her door. When she opened the front door she was confronted with a young boy with spiky brown hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a pale blue blazer with white highlights with a black shirt underneath, khaki shorts that reach the knees and white sneakers. What peaked Opal's interest was that on right side of the blazer just on breast area was a seemed like a dark blue shaped like a Pac-Man on a white background with a yellow rectangle in the middle and the ring was yellow. "Are you the ones associated with one of the Net Rangers?" He asked. "Who are you?" Opal asked, "and how did you find my address?" "My name is Shinobi Shiro." The pale blue-eyed boy said calmly, "and I may have the information you may need." "Ya sure," Shard said his head peeking from the doorframe. "Of course," he said, "meet me at Cyber City's Airport tomorrow morning." Opal and Shard then exchanged looks before Shiro turned around and exited the neighborhood.

The next day, Opal and Shard had packed their things to go to the airport. Opal had brought a small dark purple handbag and a purple suitcase and Shard had brought his azure guitar case that was decorated of sorts of stickers and a blue suitcase. They had just got off a taxi and were in front of the airport where Opal noticed Shiro leaning against the wall next to a revolving glass door. "Are you Shinobi Shiro?" KuroRock asked. Yesterday Opal and Shard told their navis about Shiro and information regarding the N.R. Program. "I've being waiting for you." Shiro said, "and yes my name is Shinobi Shiro. Come there's a plane waiting for us." "We're going to be riding a private jet," Shiro said. "I've already contacted Jenna and called her about you two." "Wait did you say Jenna?" Opal asked, "CEO of Gemna Corp?!" "Yes, that's her," Shiro said; he then stopped and pointed to a black and green plane with diamonds on it. "That's our ride?" Shard said, "that's so cool, I've always wanted to ride a private jet."

A few hours later Opal, Shard and Shiro were on the plane, destination Vent Town.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hours after Opal and Shard's flight, Enzan was looking up information on Frost. "Hm~, let's see, Kumo Frost, same age group as Unido Ruby, parents also died, but unlike Ruby, Frost doesn't seem to have any surviving relatives." He then looks closer in Frost's profile, "he has a navi named HailEXE? Wait, isn't that the same navi that Rockman told me earlier? Speaking of Rockman, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon Now let's see Netto was kidnapped on the last day of school, smuggled inside a cargo ship leading to Miami City, Ameroupe, and finally he was spotted in Quick City, Yumland. Could it be that he escaped from his captives and is trying to evade him? If that so then..."

Beep! Beep! "Enzan-sama!" Blues cried. "It's an email from Net Savior HQ! Rockman has been spotted in a district in a city called Neon." "What the hell!" Enzan cried, "how did he get there?" "What's worst is that Neon City is in Ameroupe by the time we reach there Rockman would be gone!" Blues added.

"Blues, turn on the News Channel that covers most of Ameroupe." Enzan said. "Yes, Enzan-sama!" Blues replied. He automatically turns on the TV and turns onto the Ameroupe News channel. "This is bad," Enzan said. Beep! Beep! "Enzan-sama, it's a call and it is from Laika-san." Blues said identifying the caller ID, "Should I respond?" "Patch it through," Enzan replied.

Blues answered the call and Laika's face can be seen on screen, his navi, Searchman was at the bottom right corner. "Enzan are you seeing this now?" Laika asked. "Yeah, what else is knew besides Rockman destroying the district," Enzan said confounded. "Look more closer, you can see more navis there and a few human." Laika said.

Enzan's eyes widen at realization, there were on the screen were about three or four humans and six or seven navis. "Is that? The two navis from the Miami City, Ameroupe cargo bay?" Enzan said as he quickly recognized the two navis. He then saw the four navis with human clothes (the net rangers) summon more navis from out of nowhere. "How did they do that?!" Enzan said. Before the camera turned into static. He can see a boy wearing clothes similar to Netto's protecting some of the navis.

"Was that Netto?" Enzan said who quickly identified the boy. "Could be," Blues said, "the height is a bit taller, but the way he arranges that sweat band and the clothes he is wearing is similar to Netto's. There's no doubt about it, the similarities are unnervingly very similar maybe exactly the same." 'Netto, are you really there?' Enzan thought.

Beep! Beep! "Enzan-sama! There's an important meeting at Net Savior HQ, all members must be gathered there immediately." Blues said. "Wow, two emails and one call, today's been hectic," Enzan muttered.

(A/N: To avoid confusion, Enzan went back to Japan to finish some paperwork at IPC and file a report some weeks ago.)

* * *

A few minutes later at the Japan Net Savior HQ, Enzan had rushed into the meeting room. Most of the members and staff have gathered. The leader Kifune and her assistant Manabe were also present. "As you have known, Rockman was attacking a city in Ameroupe," Manabe said, "however a few navis intervened and succeed in stopping him." "We just recovered him and a device which seemed to be responsible for his erratic behavior."

Enzan also noticed that most of the Cross Fusion Members were all here, Pride, Dark Miyabi, Yuriko, Dingo, Telsa, Charlie, Laika, Jasmine and Nenji. 'Odd? Where's Meiru?' Enzan thought looking around the room for her.

Pride had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a brown cap, a white T-shirt underneath a brown overall shirt, burly wood color shirts with brown and cream white stripes overlaying each other creating a diamond pattern, white knee socks with light brown stripes and brown boots.

Dark Miyabi had short dark violet hair and black eyes (his right eye had a scar). He wore dark purple clothes, black dress pants and sandals giving him the appearance of an old assassin from old Japanese tales.

Telsa was a woman who appeared to be in her thirties, but you don't tell her that in front of her face. She had long brown curly hair tied into a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. Her red and black clothes give off the impression she was a business woman. There was also a pearl necklace around her neck and red earrings attached to her earlobes.

Charlie had spiky blonde hair sticking up and brown eyes covered by orange sunglasses. He wore a red scarf around his neck a blue T-shirt with rolled up cuffs and his navi's emblem on the left sleeve (which was a green cross on a black background and the border ring was yellow), white gloves, his white jacket tied around his waist, white pants and brown boots.

Yuriko had long brown hair curled into a ponytail that was showing on her right shoulder and red eyes. She wore an open black hoodie jacket over a red shirt, black pants and red shoes.

Jasmine had dark violet hair tied into to loop rings with some pink flowers on it and matching eyes. She also wore a pink and white dress with a flora pattern that reached to below her knees, white knee socks and dark violet shoes.

Dingo was a boy with tanned skin that looked like the modern version of an native american. He wore a faded yellow head band with a green diamond pattern around his forehead. His attire was a midnight blue hoodie, black shorts and tan and black shoes.

Nenji had brown hair that was flowing out of his white bandana, a white T-shirt with red spots on the shoulders underneath a sleeveless a dark green shirt, white glooves, faded green pants and green and brown shoes with orange soles and yellow buttons.

"Hey Enzan!" Jasmine whispered as she waved her hand at him. "Oh, Jasmine," Enzan said as he sits next to her. "Commissioner Kifune contacted us a few days ago to gather at Japan Net Savior HQ." Jasmine said. "I see," Enzan said. "I also found out Netto was kidnapped," Jasmine said who was distraught, "that organization named Dark Beetle kidnapped him. But don't worry we'll find him and take him home."

Enzan nodded, he wasn't too sure if he should tell them that Netto was in Neon City.

* * *

Later that day in SciLabs, Yuuchiro and Meijin along with some other scientists were analyzing Rockman's frame. The rest of the scientists are analyzing the device and to their amazement this collar contains material similar to a dark chip during the Darkloid Incident.

"Hikari-san," Meiru said, "have been able to scan Rockman?" "Yes," Yuuchiro said nodding his head, "I've also checked his memory banks, it seems Netto had been located in Ameroupe, a city of lights, Neon City." "Hakase, should we go?" Meijin said. "Well, it could be another lead, but just be sure we should send Meiru to investigate." Yuuchiro said. "We're coming, too," Tohru said. "Yeah, besides I need a vacation." Dekao added. "I can use my private jet to get there, it would be much better," Yaito suggested. "Would it hurt if I came as well," Anetta said as she entered the lab. "Anetta? When do get here?" Meiru said. "I got back from Quick City, a few days ago," Anetta said, "I thought it would be nice to drop by for a visit." Yaito slightly fumed since she and her have some sort of love interest fight in Enzan, but no one knows that at least not yet. "Alright everyone it's decided," Yuuchiro said, "Meiru, Dekao, Yaito, Tohru and Anetta are going to Neon City, Ameroupe to investigate."

The group cheered as they are going on a vacation and rescue mission to find Netto.

Meanwhile the other members of the Cross Fusion Team noticed Meiru and her friends coming out. "Oh Meiru? Where were you in the meeting?" Pride asked. "Oh sorry, I came to the labs to check on Rockman," Meiru said forgeting about the meeting. "Sorry I'm late," Anetta said, "but Rockman wanted to come with me since all of you guys have navis." "Really?" Meiru said confused, "is that so?" "Hey where are you guys all going?" Jasmine asked. "We're going to Neon City, Ameroupe," Yaito replied, "we going to follow a lead that Netto was spotted there." "Really? I thought he was spotted in Quick City, Yumland," Jasmine said. "Well there was a new lead that Netto was in Ameroupe, so we're going there," Anetta replied. "Wish us luck," Tohru added. The team then let's Meiru through. "Good luck guys," Nenji mummered, "you're gonna need it." "Please bring Netto back safe and sound," Pride added.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, finally I finished this. So yeah, I thought bringing back the whole Cross Fusion Crew would be cool. Just hope it doesn't complicate things. **

**Next time: The epilogue! Sapphire reunites with Opal and Shard and Aile makes a call to a pen pal of hers in Japan. **


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Hooray! The Epilogue is here to wrap up everything in the first saga. So kudos to everyone who read this fic to the end. **

* * *

Netto swung his legs at the Neon City Train Station. Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla, Rasp, Wisely, Corla, Ruby, Frost and Hibiki were also there waiting for same people. He was pondering about last night when his Onee-san told him that she had an older brother. This peaked his interest, she never told anyone else about her family life. He remembered that he saw silhouettes of her mother and father. "Well as you know from last night I told you I had a brother," Sapphire said. "Would you like me to tell the rest?"

The brunette nodded as he wanted to know the rest of the story. "Well, when I was about seven or eight I used to have an older brother named Cobalt," Sapphire said.

-Flashback-

_A young Sapphire who had her hair tied up into a thin ponytail was playing in the fields with her older brother. A boy who was slight taller then her, slowly came up to her holding a bouquet of daisies. He had short light blue hair and raven blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless red hoodie jacket, red bands on his wrists, jeans and red and black shoes._

_"Thank you, Cobalt!" Sapphire said as she happily accepted the bouquet. She smelled the bouquet and checked to see if there were any bees. "I love them! Cobalt," Sapphire said. "Hey Sapphire, guess what? Tommorow is our birthday!" Cobalt announced. "Hooray!" Sapphire cried, "I can't wait!" _

_One day later, Sapphire smiled as she finally got her personal navi. FlowerGirl at the time looked a bit different. She was missing the petals on her ear emblems and the white belt around her waist. FlowerGirl smiled as she had recieved a gift from her operator. It was white bracelet with her emblem on it. _

_Cobalt also got his navi. He had orange yellow, shoulder length hair and dark green eyes. His helmet was black and dark green and his hair can be seen flowing out. Green armor covered his chest. His gloves were a deep dark green with his emblem on the back palms of his hands. His dark green boots have black rings on it. His emblem was a dark green thorn on all sides (north, south, east and west) on a black background and the border ring was also yellow._

_"Nice to meet you Thornman," Cobalt said. "Yeah! I have an other brother just like Sapphire-chan!" FlowerGirl cried from the Original PET model._

_That night, a strong wind storm came then a meteorite glowing green and some black energy was flowing behind it. "What's that!" Cobalt cried. Suddenly holes in space started sucking objects. Sapphire was caught in one of them. "Sapphire!" Cobalt cried. _

_He ran and pushed her away as the space hole took Cobalt away. "Cobalt? Cobalt?! No~!" Sapphire cried. "Sapphire-chan..." FlowerGirl said from the PET. "...Cobalt..." Sapphire cried. She fell to her knees and cried._

-Flashback Ended-

"So you lost Cobalt during that day?" Netto asked. "Yeah," Sapphire said, "that dark mass created some sort of rip in space and started sucking in objects. One of them took Cobalt away. I-I'm not sure if he is still alive." Sapphire started crying. She then gasped as Netto started wiping her tears away. "Is that why you were so quiet and shy? Because you were sad that you didn't have your brother anymore?" Netto asked. Sapphire nodded. "Well don't be, I'm your friend," Netto said as he hugged his Onee-san. "*sniff* Thanks Netto, you're the best," Sapphire said as she hugs him back. "Oh, Onee-san, what happened to your parents?" Netto asked.

"They were killed in a car crash," Sapphire said. "I was about sixteen at the time. So my uncle Azur took me in despite being away taking care of his company. Unlike most businessmen, he despises paperwork and rather have time enjoying his friends and family." "Really?" Netto said smiling, "I didn't know you had an uncle. I would like to see him soon." "Yeah, Sapphire-chan, don't forget me and our friends," FlowerGirl said as she projected herself onto her shoulder. Sapphire was surprised, did she eavesdrop on the conversation? "We here for you thick and thin," FlowerGirl said. Sapphire made a small smile.

"Hey guys!" Wisely said as she walked up to the duo. "A boy named Shiro has come here with two new recruits." "Really?" Netto said getting up from his seat. "I want to meet them!"

Sapphire saw the pale blue eyed, brunette, but that was not what surprised her. It was two teenagers behind him. "Opal? Shard?" Sapphire said. "You know those two? Sapphire-chan?" Shuuko said confused. "Of course, I saw them when FlowerGirl and I went to investigate the meteorite crash back home a few weeks ago." Sapphire said. "I guess you all are Sapphire's friends? Correct?" Shard said, "That's good I want you to meet our navis. This is my navi BlueHero and Opal's is KuroRock." KuroRock and BlueHero appeared on their left shoulders. "Nice to meet, ya!" BlueHero said. For some odd reason they looked like revamped versions of Dark Rockman and Dark Blues with different colored schemes.

"Hey you're name is FlowerGirl correct?" BlueHero asked. "Yeah that's my name." FlowerGirl replied. "Anyway I want to introduce my friends to you. The light red navi is Ribbon and the cyan navi is Hail." Ribbon was projected on Ruby's shoulder, but Hail was not on Frost's shoulder. "Hey where is Hail?" FlowerGirl asked. "He went for an upgrade." Ribbon replied, "It might be done in a couple of hours." "I see," FlowerGirl said.

"Anyway, I already gave Opal and Shard, a place to sleep at a nearby hotel." Shiro announced. "Oh boy, more recruits!" Ruby said putting her fist high in the air, "the more recruits the better!" "Yeah, I can't wait for the tournament," Hibiki said, "people from all over the world will be flocking Santa Diana City in a few days."

"Tournament? Hey BlueHero and I wanna join!" Shard said. "Well you can't," Sapphire said, "you need a special invitation card in order to get in." "Really? Bummer," Shard said. "If you want one, we'll ask Jenna to give you guys some." Hibiki said. Shard's eyes brighten. "That's great!" He cried, "I always wanted to go participate at a worldwide tournament. How about you Opal?" "Sure," Opal said, "why not." "Great!" Ruby said, "why don't we all eat at a restraunt? It's getting late." "Sure," Opal said, "we're all hungry anyway."

They then all started laughing when Netto's stomach starting grumbling for food.

* * *

Later that night, Aile was on a payphone not far from the restraunt. "Hey Aimi," Aile said. "How are you doing in Tokyo? Listen, I've asked Jenna to get one of her company's private jets to pick you up. It will be waiting at the local Tokyo Airport."

"Okay, thanks Aile, I'll be sure to go there after I finished packing." Aimi said from the other end of the line.

* * *

**A/N: And that's then end of the first saga! Next up the Green Diamond Tournament! Where new OCs will be introduced! So see ya in the sequel! And now fun facts for some of the HumanNavis and the GuardianNavis.**

**Fun Facts: **

**Gigaman: The reason I choosed the name Gigaman was because the term Giga was used to measure voltage hence Netto's navi form, Gigaman is an Electric Type. I also found out that when you put the terms GigaRock together if forms a band name. This was neat since most characters in the Megaman Series have references to music especially their Japanese names.**

**Angix: Angix is the mixture of Angel and Pheonix. Ruby is sort of a helper to others and is very stubborn in battle. She always comes out of nowhere when her friends are in danger. Angel signfies Ruby's fierce will to protect others and Phenoix presents Ruby's stubborness and sheer determination to win in combat. **

**Mountainman: Not much back story about Frost's navi form. The term mountain reflects on Frost's favorite scenery, mountains. And Mountainman is an water type reflecting on how Frost does real well in swimming.**

**Razor: Razor is supposed to represent hardships. Most might mistake her as Blues's female counterpart since their design is similar and their both Sword Type Navis.**

**Vistro: The mixture of the words Vine and Astro. Vistro's weapons have a theme mixture of nature and space. She also has a human form named Melissa, but she spends most of her time as a Net Navi.**

**Splash: She is the navi counterpart of SplashWoman from the Megaman 9 Game. Like her robot master counterpart she has a triton as one of her weapons and has a mermaid form. **

**ElementGirl: She is the female counterpart of Elementman. However, unlike Elementman she can speak normally. I thought it would be cool to give Elementman a female counterpart.**

**R.C.: The abbreviations R and C mean Rockman's Copy as you already know that. She is the supposed sister of Rockman. Yet I'm not too sure if the two blue navis should meet one and another. That would be awkard, cool, but still a little awkard. **


End file.
